


Owner Of My Heart

by nychus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Noctis Lucis Caelum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eventual Relationships, First Meetings, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Omega Ignis Scientia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 52,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus
Summary: Ignis passed for a beta in Niflheim until someone outed him as an omega. He barely has a chance to get used to his true dynamic before he found himself being gifted to the Crown Prince of Lucis as per long standing tradition.Now Ignis not only has to deal with learning how to be omega but also how to navigate this new life he has been thrust into.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something different. Something I'm kinda nervous about posting, actually. It was initially just me for me to explore some A/B/O because I've found I like a lot of the aspects of the AU and think it's pretty neat how open to interpretation you can be with just about all the things.
> 
> So, it's an experiment that got long (17,000+ words at the moment) and I'm happy with the writing so I figured why not share? I'm honestly not super sure why I'm nervous about it (other than there will be smut (and a rating change) later on and I don't write smut, so....that'll be a thing).

He had known that being an omega brought about a lot of issues, but he didn’t exactly know the extent. His parents had just said it was better to pretend to be a beta as soon as he presented and thrust the strongest suppressants into his hands so that he could hide himself.

A month ago, someone snitched and now Ignis found himself being pushed through the strange halls of the Lucian Citadel with a dozen or so other omegas. They were to be presented as a gift to Crown Prince Noctis who had recently turned seventeen.

Ignis and the other omegas were taken through a series of rooms separately, where they were bathed, dressed in the barest minimum of clothing, and had hair and makeup put on to make them appealing. Finally, they were each slathered in oil to make them look shiny and tempting. One would be chosen by the prince and that omega would remain here for the rest of their days.

None of the omegas wanted to stay. As bad as it was in Niflheim, all the stories about how Lucians treat omegas were terrifying. Omegas were shared, some would say. There were stories told by servants who had heard noblemen coming back from Lucis having been to parties where omegas were used as come-buckets. Anyone would fuck them and there would be lines for the prettiest omegas. Other stories were of how Lucians would overwork their omegas and if there were any complaints, they’d work them harder. They were kept in cages like animals and fed the bare minimum of food.

No one wanted to stay.

The omegas were lined up in a room and when Prince Noctis was announced, the alphas who had brought them reminded them they needed to stand still unless asked otherwise. So, they did. Each omega stood perfectly still as Prince Noctis came up to them for inspection. All the best qualities of the omega were given as the prince stood in front of each one. Good cook, great cleaner, follows orders easily, good in bed. As Ignis hadn’t been there long, the only trait they had on him was that he was untouched.

Unfortunately for Ignis, that seemed to be just what the prince was looking for. Prince Noctis was polite enough to look at all the omegas, but he instantly picked Ignis to be his. As Ignis moved to stand by Prince Noctis’s side, the other omegas gave him sad looks as they were marched out, but Ignis knew they were just happy it wasn’t them.

With the omega chosen, there were forms to sign to officially make Ignis the prince’s omega. While Prince Noctis went through the forms, Ignis stood there feeling sick to his stomach; he was now property. One of the alphas yanked Ignis’s left wrist up so that he could read the serial number that had been tattooed on it not even a month ago.

“Come,” Prince Noctis said as he left the room. Ignis got in step behind him, head down like he had been told, mind reeling at everything that was happening. He followed the prince through the Citadel until they came to the throne room. There King Regis was speaking with Commander Caligo, the man who had brought the omegas.

“That was fast. This is the omega you choose?” King Regis asked his son once they had reached the bottom of the stone dais just below the throne.

“Yes, Majesty. He looks strong and they say he’s untouched,” Prince Noctis answered.

The king raised an eyebrow and Ignis had a terrible thought that perhaps the king would pull rank and claim him before the prince could.

Caligo frowned as he looked at Ignis and the omega thought he knew why. There had been some talk of which general would lay claim to him, but now they couldn’t. Male omegas weren’t especially common and were often highly sought-after prizes for the higher ups of society. This was one of the reasons that Ignis suspected he had been given to the state instead of probation or jail time for hiding his dynamic.

“I caution that this omega has not been fully versed in our customs and will not reflect our omega standards,” Caligo said.

Prince Noctis looked at Ignis before turning his gaze back towards the general, “That is fine. I’m sure some customs vary between our countries and it may be best he doesn’t get confused as to what is expected of him.”

“Very well,” Caligo relented, though he was clearly annoyed. “But if he should prove unsatisfactory, I’m sure we could come to some understanding to make a trade for one more suited to your stature.”

“I shall keep that in mind, thank you,” Prince Noctis said.

If Ignis wasn’t terrified of the punishment he might receive if he immediately acted out so that he could return to Niflheim, he might have attempted something so that he could leave with Caligo. But he figured the punishment would be hard and it would likely be on top of anything the Lucians would do. Therefore, he remained still like a good omega and waited.

A few more words were exchanged between general and king before the delegation from Niflheim bid farewell and turned to leave the throne room. King Regis came down from his throne to walk with Caligo and his entourage. As soon as the throne room doors were closed, the prince bid Ignis follow. Prince Noctis led him through a door off to the side of the throne and down a narrow hall. Ignis noticed the guard all watching him, but he dared not attempt to get a closer look. He dutifully followed his new alpha to wherever they were headed.

Prince Noctis eventually turned into a room that looked as if was usually unused, but it could be a bedroom. Ignis watched in silence as the prince shut the door behind him and then went through another door that turned out to be an attached bathroom.

“Here,” Prince Noctis said, beckoning Ignis to him. “Please shower. That oil and stuff looks gross. I can’t imagine how it feels. These clothes should fit once you’re done. Take your time. I’ll be out here when you finish.”

With that, the prince pushed Ignis just far enough into the bathroom that the door could close. The omega then found himself looking around the luxurious bathroom very confused.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prince starts to learn about his new omega.

He pulled the bathroom door closed as he exited and as soon as it clicked, Noctis leaned against it with a sigh. His dad had said it would be hard, but he never imagined it would be that hard. Having to go into a room full of scared omegas and only able to choose one? Noctis wanted them all. He wanted to keep all of them in Insomnia and away from whatever the Niffs did to them.

The door to the room opened and Noctis looked over to see Regis walk in.

“How are you?” Regis asked as he took a seat on the dusty love seat near the fireplace. “It’s not an easy task, is it?”

“No. Astrals, Dad, why is this even a thing?” Noctis asked as he joined his father.

“Niflheim is waiting for us to refuse so they can use it as a slight against them.”

“And make it one step closer to war,” Noctis frowned. “I wish I could have saved them all.”

“I know,” Regis said with a sympathetic smile. “I was surprised at how quickly you decided until you said he was untouched.”

“How do you think he managed that?”

“Looking at him, I imagine he was passing as a beta, but I’m interested to know his tale.”

Father and son settled into a comfortable silence as they listened to the shower running. When the water turned off, Noctis shifted to watch the door. He was curious to see what the omega looked like without all that oil and makeup on. He waited for at least ten minutes (“I’m sure he’s nervous, son.”) before the door finally opened and out stepped the omega. Noctis hoped the shock of how gorgeous the omega was wasn’t showing on his face. He hadn’t really looked hard at him before hand, trying to be as indifferent as possible as per his father’s instructions. But damn. Noctis had never found himself attracted to man before, but there’s a first for everything.

He hoped he didn’t turn into mindless alpha when this omega went into heat.

While Noctis stared, Regis at least had the wherewithal to greet omega and offer him a seat. The omega seemed confused and hesitant to sit as if equal to the alphas.

“Please, sit, there are plenty of comfortable chairs,” Regis said. “Tea should be here soon.”

The omega finally took a seat but took one that was shorter than the alphas and as far from them that allowed. He was clearly trying to show deference to the royal alphas. Noctis wasn’t going to have it, though. He immediately got up and sat next to him, grabbing his left wrist to look at the bar code and serial number.

“Do all Niff omegas have these?” Noctis asked.

The omega nodded as Regis said, “Do you recall the band that Lars always wore on his left wrist?”

A flash of confusion crossed Noctis’s face. “Wait…Lars was from Niflheim? Wait…Lars was ‘your’ omega?” Noctis asked, doing air quotes around “your.” “I had no idea.”

“Of course you didn’t,” Regis laughed. “You weren’t even aware of this ridiculous tradition until last night.”

As Noctis said that was true, there was a knock at the door which then opened to reveal one of the kitchen staff with a cart holding tea and cakes. The three in the room waited while the servant placed the tea tray on the table their chairs were gathered around before leaving.

Regis was the first to lean forward for a tea cup and cake. Noctis was quick to follow in getting a cake, but the omega stayed still.

“Young man, please, help yourself. My uncouth son will inhale the cakes, so take what you want quickly or miss out completely.”

The prince glared at his father before he made quite the show of plating a cake and handing it to the omega. Regis chuckled.

“So, what’s your name?” Noctis asked. The omega blinked at him in confusion. “I’m Noctis or Noct.”

“Or Highness if we are in the presence Niflheim delegates,” Regis added. “We have to keep up the illusion of using their gifted omegas like they expect us to. Fortunately, we are hardly visited by them, but you need to be aware.”

“Whatever. So, name?”

The omega watched Noctis for quite a while, as if trying to decide if this was some sort of trap. In the end though, he quietly answered. “I was told I have no name until my alpha gives me one.”

If Noctis thought the guy was gorgeous before, he became down right godly once he spoke. Tenebraen accent? For the briefest of moments, Noctis wondered if he could order him to read him to sleep every night.

“You’re from Tenebrae?” Regis asked, clearly as shocked as Noctis. “How does a Tenebraen become a Niff omega? I didn’t think Aldercapt had gotten that brazen.”

The omega glanced at Regis but spoke the answer to his knees. “I grew up in Tenebrae. My father works in pharmaceuticals and was relocated to Gralea just before I turned 15.”

Regis studied him for a moment. “Did your father provide you with the necessary medications to allow you to appear beta?”

“Yes, sir,” was the quiet response. It felt like the omega was afraid he’d be punished for something that happened in Gralea.

“How were you discovered?”

“I am unsure. All I know is whoever it was tried to extort money from my father. I feared if he gave in, the blackmailer would just continue holding my dynamic over Father’s head. I turned myself in, saying I had managed to get the correct medications whenever I would visit my father at work.”

“Astrals, people suck,” Noctis muttered.

“How long ago did this happen?” Regis asked.

“Not quite a month ago, sir. They had hardly finished processing me when the decision was made to gift the Crown Prince of Lucis an omega. All unclaimed omegas were sequestered and those in charge left the other omegas the task of teaching me how to act.”

There was a lot that Noctis wanted to question, but thought the omega looked like he was ready for a comfortable place to relax. They’d be together for a while, there would be time.

“So, what’s your name then?” Noctis asked. The omega looked like he was about to repeat his statement of not having a name, but Noctis stopped him. “Look. You had a name up until a month ago. Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten it.”

The omega shook his head, “No, sir.”

Noctis cringed, yeah, that sir business would have to go quickly. “Then what is it? I’ll change it if I don’t like it.” Regis shot him a look but said nothing.

“Ignis Scientia, sir.”

Scientia was somehow familiar to Noctis, but before he could try to puzzle it out, his father asked, “Any relation to Stupeo Scientia?”

Ignis looked up, stunned. “My uncle.”

Regis smiled, “Yes, I thought so. Stupeo had a younger brother, Sophos, who fell in love and moved to Tenebrae. It was quite the scandal in the court; House Scientia has always been loyal and trusted advisers. I’m sure Stupeo would be happy to see you.”

“I’m not sure he knows I exist,” Ignis said, once again looking at his knees. “He and my father had a falling out. We never talked about him, but we started getting letters twice a year. It was how I learned of his existence. The letters stopped once we moved to Gralea.”

“We can set up a meeting, if you wish,” Regis said. “I’m sure he would love to meet you. Let’s give you a chance to settle in first so to not overwhelm you.”

“I would like that very much, sir,” Ignis said.

There was a knock on the door and Clarus poked his head in. “I hate to interrupt, but Your Majesty is due for your next meeting.”

Regis looked at his watch and sighed. “No rest for the weary,” he said as he pushed himself to his feet.

“Or wicked,” Clarus smirked, causing the king to roll his eyes.

Before leaving, Regis stood in front of Ignis and put a hand on his shoulder, causing the younger man to look up. “I know that there has been a lot to take in today and I hate the circumstances that have created it, but welcome to Lucis. We will do everything we can to give you the life you want here.”

Ignis stared dumbly up at the King, who just offered an encouraging smile. As the older men left, Noctis got to his feet.

“Let’s head home. I hate being here. It’s so dark and depressing,” Noctis looked around the room and suddenly sneezed. “And dusty. Ugh. Let’s go.”

He waited for Ignis to stand and then led him out of the room and down to the parking garage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis spends his first evening living with the prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of you guys with your wonderful comments are so lovely. Thank you all so very much!!!! <3

Everything that Ignis thought he knew was completely wrong, it seemed. Granted, he didn’t know much of anything about being an omega, let alone being an omega in Lucis until a month ago, but he was completely dumbfounded. As he followed the prince through the Citadel (and he had to admit the prince was right, it was pretty dark and depressing) he kept waiting for something to happen. Something like “did you really think we’d treat you like a person?!” or maybe be pushed into a closet until he was needed.

Instead, the prince just led him to an elevator that took them to the parking garage where the prince’s car was. It wasn’t what Ignis would imagine a prince’s car to look like. In fact, it looked no different than any of the other black sedans hanging around. Ignis wondered if the prince would know which was his if he didn’t have a fob to unlock it.

The prince slid into the driver’s seat as Ignis debated on where he was expected to sit. If he sat in the back, it would almost be like the prince was his chauffer but, in the front, would make seem like they were equal.

“Come on, I don’t bite,” Noctis said, nodding towards the passenger seat.

Gathering his breath, Ignis carefully climbed into the car.

The drive was done in relative silence until the prince’s phone rang. He hit a button and the call was coming through the car speakers.

“Hello?”

“Noct, why did you have to leave me today of all days?!” The voice sounded young and whiny. The prince snorted.

“What happened?”

“We partnered up in chemistry and when my best bud isn’t around to be my partner, I get stuck with someone!”

“Who did you get stuck with?”

“Lana.”

Noctis laughed. “What? I though you liked Lana.”

“I do! From afar! You know, where I can think ‘yeah, she’s pretty’ and not have to worry about making a fool of myself.”

“Did you?”

“No,” that was a pout, Ignis thought. “No, but that’s not the point. The point is, you weren’t there.”

“Sorry, princely things today. You know they happen.”

“Yeah, I know. Do you want me to drop off your homework?” The person on the other side of the line seemed to have calmed down quite a bit and Ignis realized it had all been an act.

“That would be great,” the prince said before looking over at Ignis. “Is that okay?”

Before Ignis could answer, the voice on the phone butt in.

“What? You’re with someone? Did you get out of school just so you could get a new best friend? NOCT! How could you!? I thought we had something special!”

The prince was full on laughing now. “Yeah, yeah, drama queen. After work?”

“Yeah, no problem! See you later, dude.”

“Bye, Prom.” Noctis was still chuckling when he said, “That’s Prompto. He’s my best friend. I’m sure you’ll get to know him quickly. Gladio says we’re a packaged deal, which is pretty much true. So long as I’m not required at the Citadel and he’s not working, we’re pretty much always together.”

Ignis hummed at that knowledge and he wanted so badly to ask more questions, but he still didn’t feel like it was his place. Who was Gladio? How was it the prince could live away from the Citadel? How often did he have to skip school? The questions kept building when they turned into a parking garage. The prince parked it expertly and led the way into the building.

Each door they went through, the prince stopped to introduce Ignis to the guard. Explaining that he’d be around for a little while so get used to him. Finally, they got into an elevator and headed up several floors.

“It took forever to convince my dad to let me have a place of my own,” Noctis said as the elevator dinged open on his floor. “He finally caved, but with some stipulations. One is all the guard. Other residents of this building think it’s pretty great because they feel safe. Second, this entire floor is empty save for my apartment. It’s only accessible with a key card, so no one can get on. In a way, it’s nice not having noisy neighbors, but it’s also kind of lonely. But, hey, at least I’m not at the Citadel.”

They stopped outside the door at the end of the hall and the prince let them in. “Home sweet home,” he said, kicking off his shoes. He pointed to the left door, “That’s my room.” Then to the door across from it, “This is your room. Or it will be, once we get stuff in it.”

Ignis followed the prince inside of a mostly empty room. There were a few boxes stacked on the far wall, but otherwise it was barren.

“Dad insisted I get two bedrooms and I never got around to doing anything with this one, so I guess it works out. Tomorrow we’ll have to go get some furniture and things. I’d offer you my bed, but my room is kind of a mess,” the prince laughed nervously as he ran his hand behind his neck, “but the couch is super comfortable, so you should be good for one night.”

There was a bathroom next to Ignis’s room, which for all intents and purposes was his own personal bath, as Noctis had his own as part of the master suite. Ignis would have to share it with guests and laundry, but otherwise it was his.

Finally, they came to the great room. On the left was a nice sized living area with high-end furniture and electronics. To the right was the kitchen, which was similarly high-end, but looked as if it had hardly been used.

“So, yeah, this is home. You are welcome to everything and anything, except my room. Again, it’s a mess. You don’t want to go in there. I think the plan is to spend the next few days being sure you have everything you need and just give you a chance to relax and get settled.”

Ignis stared around the room. He watched the prince drop himself on the couch and was aware the prince was watching him as well. As much as he wanted to believe that everything was going to be alright, Ignis was still having problems coming to terms with everything. It seemed too good to be true.

“Look, I know this is weird,” Noctis said, causing Ignis to give him his full attention. “I can’t imagine what you’re going through, as you’ve been through so much more than me. But trust me when I say I’m trying to come terms with this arrangement. I was told last night I would be meeting some people from Niflheim. I was told this morning that I was being gifted a person. I hate the idea that I own you in the eyes of the Niffs. I hate that apparently you have to submit whenever delegates are around. Until some Niff shows up, though, we’re just roommates.”

“Roommates,” Ignis repeated as he finally allowed himself to settle on the couch.

“Unless, after you meet your uncle, you decide he’s the best ever and want to live with him. Then, we’ll just be friends.”

Ignis couldn’t help but smile at the thought. He hadn’t had friends since he left Tenebrae. He presented soon after moving and was far too busy and far too worried about being found out to give himself the chance.

“Okay, so, I’ve got to know,” Noctis started, “you said you convinced everyone you figured out what medications you needed to pass as beta. If I tried that, I’d be laughed at so hard they wouldn’t need to any more punishment. How did you manage it?”

“It wasn’t hard. I did often visit my father at his work and I learned a lot on those visits. It also probably helped that I had just started my PhD program and people tend to believe anything an eighteen-year-old doctoral student has to say.”

“You’re eighteen and already in graduate school? What did you study? Pharmaceuticals like your dad?”

“No, political science. I suppose that with growing up in Tenebrae and living through the changes that happened once Niflheim took over, I was curious to figure out the logic and history behind such atrocities. Although I am aware that Niflheim schools are highly bias and have edited a lot of history to suit themselves. I quickly learned to not question differences once my family moved to Gralea.”

“Wow,” Noctis said with a low whistle. “That’s pretty amazing. I bet we could get you in a program here if you want.”

That was a nice thought, Ignis supposed. He wouldn’t be able to start this semester no matter what; it was already October and half the semester was gone. But it might be possible to start in January. That would give him some time to acclimate to Lucis and research the best schools.

Noctis asked some more questions about his schooling and commented on his own experiences, but their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. Confused, Noctis got up to see who it was.

“Your Highness, I am Emily Shy, and I am here to take some measurements of your new housemate so that I can run out to get him some clothes.”

Noctis stood back so that Ms. Shy could come in and get a look at Ignis. He greeted her warmly, already liking that she called him a housemate and not “omega.” He stood patiently as she took some quick measurements and asked a few questions about style.

“I’m just here to grab you a few outfits and some sleepwear. I’m sure you’d like a change of clothes but would prefer to do most of the shopping for yourself. I’ll be back in a few hours with some things.” And she was off. The whole encounter couldn’t have taken more than ten minutes.

“She was intense,” Noctis said with a laugh. 

“Indeed.”

Once they were alone again, Noctis asked a few more questions before he told Ignis to ask anything he wanted to, but Ignis just wanted to sit and breathe for a moment. The prince didn’t seem to mind and asked if it was okay that he watch TV. It seemed so strange to Ignis to be asked such a question. He was an omega, a commoner, a foreigner, and a guest in the house, why would he get a say. Fighting all he had been taught the past month, Ignis managed to say he did not mind.

Ms. Shy returned a couple of hours later with a few clothing options for Ignis. Some jeans, a couple of nice polo shirts, black slacks, a white button-up, a pair of black shoes that work with any outfit, as well as some sweats, undershirts, socks, and underwear. She also provided basic toiletry essentials. Anything else, he’d have to get himself.

“Not bad,” Noctis said, looking at everything. “At least your room has a closet we can hang these in. Tomorrow we’ll get a dresser or something.”

Ignis just looked at his new items and thought that these basic things probably cost more than he had spent in his entire life.

It was at that moment that the prince’s stomach gave a mighty growl. Ignis couldn’t stop the chuckle that escaped at the sound of that noise.

“I guess it is about that time,” Noctis said, looking at the clock to see it was nearing 19:00. “I don’t have anything here, but I can order us something.”

“What do you mean?” Ignis asked. “How can you not have anything here?”

Noctis shrugged. “I don’t cook much. I can do some pretty basic stuff. You know, breakfast foods, spaghetti, and boxed things, but that’s about it.”

The omega stared at him aghast. The prince was allowed to live on his own but was never taught how to properly feed himself?

“Would you permit me to cook something?”

“Huh? No, it’s okay. You don’t have to,” Noctis answered.

“Please? It would help put some normalcy back into my life. I often cooked for my parents when they were tired from a long day’s work.” Ignis thought back to all the meals he would make for his parents when his father would return from the company frustrated by politics or his mother would have a hard day at the hospital where she worked as a nurse. He hated when his parents looked so beaten and knowing there was nothing he could do to help. That’s why he started cooking, it was something he could give to help ease their worries.

“Oh, uh, sure, if you want to,” Noctis said. He looked towards the kitchen. “I doubt I have anything you can do something with, though.”

That felt like a challenge and so Ignis went into the kitchen and started to look through the stores. Searching through cabinets, pantry, freezer, and fridge, Ignis found enough ingredients to make a seasoned chicken dish over rice. The prince asked how he was going to make such bland food taste good and Ignis just smiled. A lot of the meals he made were from things that just happened to be around the kitchen. There were many days that going to the grocery seemed like one step too much for the whole of the Scientia family and Ignis would make due.

Ignis worked quietly while the prince switched his attention between himself and the television. As the meal got closer to being finished, however, Noctis kept his eyes more on the food than anything. When there was a knock on the door, he almost seemed reluctant to let the food out of his sight, less it disappeared.

From the kitchen, Ignis heard the voice that had been on the phone. “Dude, you’re place smells amazing!”

Ignis watched as the prince led a blonde teen into the kitchen. Ignis immediately recognized him, or at least his features. He’d met several failed MT units in the few years he was in Gralea, and this boy had all the same features. None looked exactly the same, but the shock of blonde hair and the bright blue eyes were a dead giveaway. Ignis instinctively glanced at the boy’s right wrist but saw only a band. _I wonder if he knows,_ Ignis thought to himself. He had never dreamed of seeing an MT outside of Gralea.

“Ignis, this is Prompto,” Noctis introduced.

“The bestie!” Prompto grinned, holding out his right hand.

Noctis rolled his eyes as Ignis wiped his hands. “Prompto, this is Ignis.”

“The omega,” Ignis said as he grasped the blonde’s hand.

Prompto’s eyes went wide and he looked back at Noctis. Noctis, for his part, seemed embarrassed. Prompto looked back at Ignis.

“That’s, uh, that’s…”

Ignis smiled. Somehow it was easy to talk with Prompto. Probably because of the Niflheim connection. “The ruling family of Niflheim has apparently gifted young Lucian heirs with an omega since time immemorial. I was lucky to be chosen and thus saved by the good prince here.”

“Waiiiiiit,” Prompto turned back to Noctis, “you were pulled out of school to go pick out a human? You really did skip to get a new best friend!”

“Prompto…” Noctis started.

“Nope, nope, don’t. Whatever you’re going to say, just don’t.” Prompto at this point was way overplaying his mock despair, keeping Ignis bemused and Noctis fighting laughter. “I’ll just have to work my way back into your heart! I’ll start by giving you homework.”

“That’s not the way to win my heart,” Noctis laughed, taking the folder Prompto held out for him.

“Yeah, tell me that when you don’t fail all your courses, get kicked out of school, and forever be known as the Prince of Idiots.”

“Oh, hah hah.”

“Will you be back tomorrow?” Prompto asked, back to his normal self.

“Nope. I know Dad wants to meet and we’ve got to get Ignis some things, like a bed and dresser and whatnot. So, I won’t be back until Monday.”

“And you abandon me again to be at the will of random partners.”

“You’ll survive. Would you like to stay for dinner?”

“Naw. It smells awesome, but I gotta get home,” Prompto answered. “It was super nice meeting you, Ignis! I’ll see you around!”

And with that, the blonde whirlwind known as Prompto was gone. Ignis had a feeling he would be spending quite a bit of time around the blonde and wondered if he was always like this or if he ever calmed down.

“You get used to it,” Noctis said, as if reading his mind. Ignis answered with a hum before announcing that dinner was ready.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wild Gladio enters.

Ignis was surprised at how well he managed to sleep this first night in his new home. Perhaps the day had just been so exhausting. Perhaps the couch really was that comfortable. Perhaps his subconscious believed everything that Noctis had told him and thus allowed him to rest. Whatever it was, Ignis was glad. It would make today go smoother.

It was early when Ignis woke and he wasn’t all that sure what to do with his time. He had no phone or computer to check on the news. He worried the television might wake Noctis. Therefore, he took the time to explore the apartment some.

The bookshelves were filled with few books and more pictures and knick-knacks. The pictures showed different people. Ignis could recognize Noctis, King Regis, and Prompto. There was a rather tall, dark-haired man in a number of photos and a young girl who might be the unknown man’s sister. There was one rather sweet image of an infant Noctis being held by a woman that could only be his mother. Ignis knew from his studies that Queen Aulea had passed not long after giving birth. This must be one of the few pictures of the two together.

As the morning went on, Ignis thought he’d see if he could make any sort of breakfast. Noctis had all the required ingredients for pancakes, so the omega was quick to make the mix. While waiting for the prince to wake, Ignis familiarized himself with the kitchen. He imagined he’d be spending quite a bit of time in here.

It was half past 8:00 when there was a knock on the door. It startled Ignis and he wasn’t sure if he should answer it or not. He didn’t have much time to debate before he heard the door open and someone call, “Noct, get up!”

Ignis waited from his perch in the kitchen while he heard whoever came in the door knock once on Noctis’s bedroom door and then open it. There was some arguing, then a shout of surprise, and a second later Noctis comes stumbling out of his room, “I’m up. I’m up. Geeze.”

“You were supposed to be up an hour ago,” the newcomer said and as he followed Noctis into the living room, Ignis could see it was the man from the pictures. “You were supposed to be at the Citadel at 8:00.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Noctis yawned. He then looked at Ignis who must have had the most bewildered look on his face. “Ignis, this is Gladio. Gladio, Ignis.”

Gladio looked over at Ignis and then back to Noctis. “How come he’s up and ready to go and you aren’t? He was the one with the crazy day yesterday. He’s also probably used to a much different time zone, yet he managed to get himself up and dressed. Probably has eaten breakfast already.”

“Actually, I haven’t,” Ignis said. He didn’t know what to think of this Gladio. He was definitely an alpha and that kind of worried the omega that was still trying to get acquainted with his dynamic.

Noctis almost looked smug, but Gladio said, “Well, you should have. If you were waiting for this one to get up, you’d likely wait a long time. He refuses to get up if he doesn’t have to. Sometimes even when he does.”

Behind Gladio, Noctis was making a mocking face, mouthing along with Gladio while rolling his eyes.

“I, uh, I made pancake batter that just needs to be cooked,” Ignis said, rather timidly. “But it’ll keep if His Highness needs to leave.”

“Pancakes please!” Noctis said, shoving past Gladio and grabbing a stool to sit at the peninsula. “I can’t go see Dad on an empty stomach. What would he think if it suddenly started to growl?”

Gladio narrowed his eyes but said nothing. Noctis had won and so Gladio joined him at the peninsula in defeat.

“Gladiolus Amicitia,” Gladio said as way of a full introduction. Again, Ignis’s studies had informed him that as an Amicitia, Gladio would be very close to the prince. “This idiot’s shield and trainer. And unfortunately, also sometimes his alarm clock since his doesn’t seem to work.”

Noctis rolled his eyes again.

“Had I known he had an appointment, I would have woken him,” Ignis said.

“I’m glad you didn’t,” Noctis said, but Gladio decided to speak over him.

“I’ll send you his schedule so that you can have the glorious duty of kicking his sorry ass out of bed each morning,” Gladio said with a grin. “It’d save me the hassle of getting over here.”

“Don’t go giving jobs to my roommate,” Noctis grumbled. “He just got here and needs a chance to settle in.”

“I really don’t mind,” Ignis said, placing a stack of pancakes in front of the prince. “At least as long as I’m living here.”

“I like him,” Gladio said, stealing one of Noctis’s pancakes before the prince could get the plate away.

“Get your own,” Noctis said with a glare.

Ignis placed a plate in front of Gladio and slid another pancake onto Noctis’s plate. Gladio praised Ignis’s food but otherwise the three ate in silence once Ignis had fixed his own.

It was odd to Ignis at how normal all of this seemed. It was as if he had always been there and was no different than either of the alphas sitting across from him. Ignis couldn’t lie to himself, between the pair, he certainly preferred Noctis’s subtler alpha-ness. Gladio, though he felt nothing like the alphas of Niflheim, had the basic bulk that most of them did. It was a little off putting. After breakfast was consumed, Gladio pushed Noctis off his stool and told him to get dressed.

Ignis started on the dishes and was surprised when Gladio handed his and Noctis’s plates to him.

“I intimidate you, don’t I?” Gladio asked, causing Ignis to blush. He’d hoped he kept his feelings schooled.

“A little, yes. You have the look of many of the alphas that pushed me through the system,” Ignis told him. “You don’t worry me like they did, you seem much kinder, but I was put through a lot in a short amount of time. There is a lot jumbled inside my head. Especially since I’m only now experiencing what it is like to be an omega for the first time.”

“Yeah, Dad said you passed for a beta. I can see why. Most of the omegas I’ve encountered are built more like Noct. Honestly, I would have pegged you for an alpha on looks alone. What’s your workout regimen?” Gladio asked.

Done with the dishes, Ignis dried his hands and turned to fully face Gladio. “Gymnastics. It seemed interesting enough for my required physical education course, but I fell in love with the control it required, so I just kept taking lessons. It was easy enough to fit into my class schedule.”

“Well, I don’t know much about gymnastics, but if you ever want to take up weaponry, let me know. You’d probably be good with,” Gladio stepped back and looked Ignis up and down, “Polearms, daggers, maybe a katana. I swear everyone I’ve watched use a polearm is more into acrobatics than fighting. Dagger wielders tend to be quick and flexible, which I think fits with gymnastics. I dunno, it’s a thought.”

“What is your specialty?”

“Great sword,” Gladio grinned a lopsided grin. “I’ve started working with a shield, but I’m not nearly as proficient with it as I am my sword.”

“Ask him how big it is,” Noctis’s voice joined the conversation as he had just stepped out of his bedroom fully dressed, “I guarantee it’s not as big as his ego.”

“Nor yours,” Gladio shot back. The prince responded with a dignified stuck out tongue and the three made their way out of the apartment and towards the garage.

~*~*~*~*~

Noctis was glad that Gladio had mentioned training. He really wouldn’t mind seeing Ignis all hot and sweaty after a session. Or the shower after, wrapped in nothing but a towel.

Ugh, Noctis inwardly cringed. Day two and he was already having inappropriate thoughts. What was it about Ignis that made them occur? Of course, it’s not like he hadn’t had some inappropriate thoughts before, but they’d always been about cute girls and gorgeous celebrities. Ignis was certainly throwing a kink into what he knew about his sexuality. He couldn’t even blame it on dynamic, every male omega he had ever met had been highly attractive, but Ignis was something else.

His thoughts joined the present when he heard Ignis say, “I can, but I need corrective lenses.”

He wears glasses? Noctis thought, hoping that perhaps a nerd factor would knock the attraction down a notch.

“Shouldn’t have said that,” Gladio said with a laugh, “Princess will want you to drive him everywhere if he can get away with it.”

Ignis shrugged.

“We’ll be sure to get you an eye appointment today,” Noctis said.

“That would be appreciated. My vision isn’t too terrible without my spectacles, but I miss the clarity.”

Upon arriving at the Citadel, Gladio waved goodbye as he headed off to his own duties while Noctis led the way to his dad’s office. It was now 9:45, nearly two hours after their appointed meeting with his father, but Noctis couldn’t be bothered to care. Ignis, he noticed, seemed a little nervous at the look the administrative assistant was giving them, but there was nothing to be done now.

They waited for a few minutes before they were allowed inside. A councilman passed them as they made their way to the chairs in front of Regis’s desk.

“Less than two hours late,” Regis said, looking at the clock. “A record.”

“Figure it might be time to take things seriously,” Noctis grinned.

“Aren’t you usually in your first class by 8:00 on a Friday?”

“Well, yeah, I have to keep up appearances for the public.”

“But not your father?” Regis cocked an eyebrow. He then looked at Ignis. “Perhaps Ignis would like to keep up his own appearances.”

“I was unaware we had a meeting, sir,” Ignis responded. Noctis noticed that he was keeping his head down and talking to his knees. He added it to the list of things to fix, the others being using "sir" and "Highness."

“Of course you were,” Regis sighed. “No matter, how was your first night in the apartment? Satisfactory?”

“Yes, Your Majesty. It was nice to return to some sort of normalcy after this last month.”

“He’s a great cook,” Noctis put in before Regis could question the statement. “He insisted on making something and he actually found things in my kitchen to work with. It was pretty amazing. He even made pancakes!”

“Please don’t let Noctis take advantage of you,” Regis said.

“It was my pleasure, sir. As he said, I was insistent. I find cooking to be soothing as it is something small that I have mastery over.”

There were a few more pleasantries exchanged before Regis came to the reason he called the meeting. He wanted to let Ignis know exactly what it meant to be the gift omega of the prince. Some of it he had already spoke of before, namely that should a Niflheim delegation be in the Citadel and in the presence of Prince Noctis, he was expected to shadow the prince like the Niffs would expect. Usually that meant standing against the wall with other servants during meetings and nothing more.

“I wish Lars was still around to give you guidance,” Regis said. “Not that there should be much to the role, but he would have better insight.”

“May I inquire what happened to Lars?” Ignis asked, rather timidly and he still seemed shocked that he actually asked. Another thing to add: questions are okay.

“Unfortunately, he was killed in the daemon attack that nearly killed Noctis,” Regis said. “So many good people lost that day.”

A silence descended over them. Lars had been such a constant in Noctis’s early life; always helping out with things so a grieving Regis could function as both father and monarch. He wasn’t around as much as his nanny, but Lars was family. 

Noctis hated thinking about that night. He had lost so much because of that damned daemon.

Regis didn’t allow the silence to linger for long. He told Ignis that because of the need to be available should the Niffs show up, he would be required to remain near the Citadel. There were plenty of jobs he could have inside the Citadel itself and even more in the surrounding city. Regis assured the omega that there was no need to rush on a decision; it was important for Ignis to settle into his new life first.

Noctis thought to mention schooling and Regis’s eyes lit up at the idea. He asked Ignis a few questions about his focus of study and then said he would get information on all the nearby schools for him to look through. “Public and private,” Regis insisted. “Prestige means nothing if you don’t like the people in charge.”

The meeting ended with Regis securing an optometry appointment for Ignis as soon as they were through in his office. He also handed Ignis necessary documents and keys to get access to different places within the Citadel. For now it was into the kitchens, libraries, and training halls, but his access would increase the more people came to trust him. He also got his own key to Noctis’s apartment.

As they were headed out the door, Regis remembered to give Ignis a prepaid credit card. He said it would be his weekly allowance to buy whatever necessities he needed until he found a job. Ignis tried to say it was too much, but Regis insisted and he added that he would keep the allowance even if he decided to attend university before finding a job.

Noctis pulled Ignis away as he was muttering his thanks. Once they were in the safety of the elevator, he snatched the card from Ignis’s fingers and ran the number through an app on his phone. Seeing the number, he sniggered.

“I would love to see you spend this much money in a week,” Noctis said, turning the phone to Ignis. 3,000 crowns had flashed up on the screen. Ignis looked like he might faint. “Don’t worry, I can help you spend it. There are tons of comics I could buy with half of that.”

The look of incredulity on Ignis’s face was priceless and Noctis found himself apologizing for such blasphemy quickly.

Their first stop was to the optometrist, who saw Ignis immediately and had them out within half an hour. It would be a couple of days before Ignis got his new glasses. Ignis just seemed happy that he would have glasses again and didn't mind the wait.

Next was furniture. They had a driver drop them off in one of downtown Insomnia’s many shopping districts. Noctis led the way into the first furniture store he found and told Ignis to go nuts. The prince wasn’t surprised when Ignis’s first inclination was to balk at the prices and insist he didn’t need a bed that cost 5,000 crowns.

“Think of it this way,” Noctis finally reasoned, “it’s not your bed. You’re just helping me finally make that into a guest room that you will be enjoying for a little while.”

“But I’m not sure you’ll like my style.”

“So? I won’t be spending time in there. I’m sure your style is fine.”

It was, of course. Noctis had guessed he’d be more sophisticated than himself and that proved true. Ignis had good taste and no one could accuse Noctis of trying to tempt the omega with something he liked.

~*~*~*~*~

After their furniture was purchased, with a promised arrival time between 16:00 and 17:00, they grabbed lunch from a food cart. Ignis found himself amazed that Noctis could just wander around the streets of Insomnia without a care in the world. No one seemed to recognize him, or if they did, they didn’t care. It was all pretty bizarre.

Ignis figured that they would head back to the apartment now that he had furniture (they had already discussed saving clothes shopping for the next day) but he realized there were accessories that were needed. Bedsheets, curtains, and the like. That was how they spent the rest of their day out, looking for appropriate linens. It was exhausting.

Same with the next day and clothes shopping. At the end of the day, Ignis was sure he had everything he could ever want, but they were both too tired to care about anything once they got back to the apartment. Prompto ended up coming over with pizza and the three of them watched bad movies all night. Again, Ignis marveled at how normal it seemed and how easy he fit into Noctis’s life.

Sunday was spent with Noctis working on his schoolwork. Occasionally he would have a question about something and Ignis was happy to help out. When he wasn’t helping with homework, Ignis worked on setting up his room to his liking and made an extensive grocery list so that Noctis would have all the essentials as well as the makings for a few dinners the coming week.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis meets his uncle

Monday came with some trepidation for Ignis. Noctis went back to school and Gladio came to take him to the Citadel. He was going to pick up his new glasses before going to meet with his uncle for lunch. To say he was nervous was an understatement. Ignis knew next to nothing about his Uncle Stupeo and worried about the impression he would make.

He had some time between getting his glasses (and how happy he was to see clearly again) and lunch, so Ignis took the time to explore the Citadel a bit. He wandered the areas that were open to the public, reading various bits about this artifact or that. He hadn’t intended on staying for so long in the museum-like areas, but before he knew it he needed to be heading towards his uncle’s office.

The staff of the Citadel were very helpful in leading him in the right direction and Ignis soon found himself in an office suite that housed several advisers of King Regis. The assistant pointed Ignis towards one of the open doors. With a deep breath, he walked to the office and knocked gently.

The man who was Stupeo Scientia looked very much like his own father. He had a round face and a kind smile that greeted Ignis warmly.

“Thank the Astrals you took after your mother,” Stupeo laughed once they were seated. “It’s about time some good looks returned to House Scientia.”

“Father often said the same,” Ignis said with a smile.

“Goodness, look at you,” Stupeo said after a moment. “Sophos wrote me when you were born. That was the last I heard from him. I wrote a couple of times a year for a while, but I don’t know if he ever received them.”

“He did,” Ignis assured his uncle. “He read them and kept them. When I was young, I did not understand why he never spoke of you or why we never saw you. As I grew, I realized that Father didn’t feel as if he deserved your forgiveness for whatever caused the fallout.”

“I am the one who shouldn’t deserve his forgiveness. I said some harsh words that I wish I could take back. But, what’s done is done. Let us go grab lunch and please tell me about yourself. I’d tell you about me, but this is pretty much it,” Stupeo laughed as he gestured around his office.

Stupeo led the way out of the Citadel to a little café across the road. It was a quiet place that was great for conversations. Stupeo was a good listener and asked questions to be sure he understood everything that Ignis told him. When Ignis finally caught up to the present day, he looked thoughtful.

“I assume since you didn’t mention it, you haven’t had a heat yet?” Stupeo asked.

“No and I’m not sure if I should be concerned about that or not.”

“One of my poker buddies is an omega and she’ll be able to point you to a good doctor. That should probably be something you do relatively quickly.”

“You play poker?” Ignis asked with a raised eyebrow.

With a hearty laugh, Stupeo said, “Yes, but not for anything important. Candies are our chips and the winner gets to choose what the others bring for dinner the next round.”

Ignis knew he was going to quite like his uncle. There was a lot of similarities between his father and uncle and that would certainly help with the transition. 

“My apartment isn’t large, but it should be comfortable enough for you to ride out your heats until you are no longer living with His Highness. You can take my bedroom for privacy and I will be able to help out with food and things.”

“I do not wish to take your bedroom,” Ignis frowned.

“Nonsense. You’ll want the privacy and my couch is quite comfortable. I would honestly hate to leave you somewhere with people you didn’t know to check on you.”

“Thank you, Uncle.”

After a couple of moments of contemplation, Ignis remembered that Stupeo played poker with an omega. He thought it might be safe to ask a question that he had wondered about for the last few days.

“Are all omegas in Lucis treated as I have been?”

“No, but few are given a chance to become a companion to royalty,” Stupeo answered with a smile. Before Ignis could say that wasn’t what he meant, Stupeo continued. “But, if you are curious to know if omegas here are treated differently than anyone else, then no, they aren’t. Omegas are people too. You’ll always get the idiots who try to exploit them, but they are very few.”

“Rumors in Niflheim are not so kind to Lucian omegas,” Ignis said. “The things I was told…I suppose it was a ploy to keep omegas from running away.”

“Do Niflheim omegas really have it that rough?”

“Mother and Father did their best to shield the worst of it from me. Still, I could see that it was very rare to have omegas in any of my classes. If there were any, they were the children of some of the highest government officials. When I was put into the system, I noticed that almost all of the lowest rung of workers were omegas. I found out later that omegas are taken in the hopes of breeding MT alphas. Those that didn’t make the cut were either auctioned off to the highest bidder or given the jobs that no one else wanted. Very few were given a chance at a regular life. The omegas were certainly mistreated but it wasn’t quite enough to make them want to revolt or leave. They felt safe where they were and feared the outside world.

“I didn’t get the full initiation as I was barely processed before coming here. What the omegas told me was terrifying enough; I’d hate to imagine what sort of indoctrination I might have had to endured otherwise.”

Stupeo shook his head, “Awful. I am glad that Noctis chose you and kept you from having to learn all of that.”

“I believe that’s why he chose me. As I had been untouched, he knew he could keep me from those horrors, even if he didn’t know what they were.”

“And I am so glad he did,” Stupeo repeated.

Once lunch was over, Stupeo needed to get back to work, therefore they returned to the Citadel. Stupeo offered to get Ignis an internship at the Citadel if he wanted something to do. “It won’t be glamorous and will likely pay little if anything at all, but it would keep you busy. It’ll also give you experience working here and learning the ins and outs of our government if you decide to pursue your political science doctorate.”

Handshakes and hugs were exchanged before Ignis left his uncle with a lot to think about. An internship would be ideal while waiting for a chance to start school and it would be good to learn how Lucis worked politically. It would also be fascinating to see how different it was from what Niflheim had taught in his previous lessons.

He had hardly stepped into the hallway when someone stopped him.

“Mr. Scientia?” she asked.

“Yes?”

“Oh, good, I was afraid I’d miss you. I’m to take you to get a phone and laptop issued to you. This way please.”

“Okay,” Ignis said, surprised. Somehow, he hadn’t thought he would be allowed such things. Of course, that went back to what he had been taught this past month, but it still shocked him. He followed the young woman and fifteen minutes later found himself in the possession of the most high-tech and expensive phone and laptop he had ever seen; this included the technology he’d seen in his father’s lab.

Thanking those that handed him his new electronics, Ignis quickly found his uncle’s number so that he could tell him the news and then set about figuring out how he wanted to get home.

~*~*~*~*~

Noctis was finding it hard to concentrate on his work. All he could think about was Ignis. He worried about his day at the Citadel. Would everything go alright? Would Ignis’s uncle be happy to see him? Would he be able to offer Ignis a place to stay? Astrals, would he be able to offer Ignis a place to stay? They’d hardly met and Noctis knew he was in too deep with the omega. If only they had met under different circumstances, perhaps then they’d be able to be together.

No, who was he kidding? Ignis deserved an alpha way better than himself. He knew he was a joke of an alpha, even if he was the prince. He supposed he could always dream. And look at porn. Noctis was mildly ashamed at himself for looking for good videos of bigger omegas and smaller alphas. He frowned when he realized it was considered a fetish because that meant the videos were few. On top of that, most of the “alphas” in the videos were actually betas. He hadn't realize that he was such a unique body type.

“I hear you have your very own omega now,” someone said with a sharp smack on the shoulder, bringing Noctis back to the present. “A Niff one at that. Must be nice to be the prince and just handed people. She good in bed?”

“Don’t be gross,” Noctis said with a glare. “I have a roommate, that is all. I do not own him.”

“Him?” another student asked. “You got a male omega? Didn’t know you were into guys, Highness.”

Another glare, “He seemed the one I could best help in the situation and so I did. If I could have saved them all, I would have.”

Both students shook their heads and their joking demeanor dropped instantly, indicating they thought it was as strange as Noctis did. The first said, “Man, I can’t imagine what it must be like to be a Niff omega. Has he said anything about it?”

“No, he was posing as a beta until recently, so he wasn’t really a Niff omega for long. I’m not sure that I want to ask anyway.”

His classmates thought that over as Prompto slid into his seat next to Noctis.

“So, how’s Iggy doing?”

“Iggy?” Noctis repeated with a laugh. Prompto just shrugged. “Fine, I guess? He was meeting his uncle today.”

“How weird is it that you managed to pick the one guy who actually has family ties to your family?” Prompto asked. “Must be one in a billion.”

“Probably more. I just hope everything goes well for him today.”

“I’m sure it will,” Prompto said. “He seems like the type of guy who could handle any situation.”

Even though Noctis knew Prompto was right, he was still anxious to get home and be sure that Ignis hadn’t had any problems.

~*~*~*~*~

“Ignis?” Noctis called out as he entered the apartment.

“Yes?” came the reply from the kitchen. Noctis couldn’t help but smile. Ignis was here and there was something nice about coming home to someone.

“Have a good day?” Noctis asked as he came into the great room and saw that Ignis was putting away a lot of groceries. “What’s all this?”

“This is actual food,” Ignis said. “Your stores were terribly bare and if I am to stay here I must insist on having something to work with.”

“Must that something to work with include vegetables?” Noctis asked, making a face at all the green that was sitting on the counter. He almost immediately regretted the comment because the glare that Ignis set on him was soul crushing. Worse than the other day with the comic joke because now his eyes had to go over his glasses. Oh gods, those glasses. There was no nerd factor with Ignis and glasses, they just made him hotter.

Murmuring some apologies, Noctis quickly left for his bedroom and collapsed on the bed, worried about how he was going to survive with this omega living with him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's learn about MTs why don't we?

Life actually wasn’t that difficult with Ignis once Noctis got used to him being around. Yeah, inappropriate thoughts still crossed his mind and he was still perusing porn that fit their builds, but his teenage alpha hormones finally got into check after Ignis’s first heat. It was highly possible that Ignis’s pre-heat symptoms were working overtime, causing Noctis to over feel things because once Ignis returned to the apartment things really settled between them.

Ignis didn’t say much about his heat. It went better than he expected and he was glad that his uncle could check up on him as necessary. Otherwise he was just happy to be home.

It was about a month after his first heat that Ignis was questioned by Prompto about the barcode on his wrist. Ignis had almost forgotten about it because he had grown so used to it just being there. His daily clothing kept it covered from anyone that didn’t matter, but it was often exposed while he was in the apartment. It had just become another part of him and nothing more.

After Prompto hemmed and hawed for a few minutes, Ignis just straight up asked him if he was curious about his own barcode.

“Haaa, what? My barcode? Haha ha, what are you talking about?” Prompto sputtered to an unimpressed Ignis.

“The one you keep hidden under that band on your right wrist.”

Prompto looked at his wrist and then back up to Ignis. “H-h-how did you know?”

“All MTs have them,” Ignis said.

“M…Ts?” Prompto asked quietly, shocked.

“Yes. All MTs are coded upon birth. They keep track of the numbers. Niflheim only wants alphas for their military programs and omegas for breeding. Betas are tossed aside in some form or another having been deemed failures.”

“Tossed aside? Failures?”

“Only in the eyes of the Niff government,” Ignis said kindly. “I met several ‘failed’ MTs in my short time in Gralea and they were all wonderful people and probably all the better for not being raised under Niflheim military standards. And, I must say, I was surprised to see an MT outside of Gralea.”

“When did you know?” Prompto asked.

“The moment I first saw you. All beta MTs share similar features that none other have. The bright blonde hair that’s nearly golden and the big blue eyes that seem to have traces of violet in them. Those features show up days after birth and that allows the babies a chance to get adopted and taken away from the barracks.”

“How do you know all this?”

Ignis shrugged, “My father is one of the best pharmacologists in the country and because of that he was often tasked with odd, sometimes despicable requests. One of which was to try to figure out some drug concoction to keep MT betas from being born. It’s one of the few things he flat out refused to do because it would be too invasive on current betas and their omega parents.”

Prompto took some time to think about it before asking if Ignis had talked with Noctis about it. Ignis said he hadn’t. That wasn’t something for him to share and he would continue not sharing it unless Prompto said otherwise. The blonde was forever grateful.

While they waited for Noctis to rejoin them, Ignis asked what he knew about his birth. Prompto knew he was adopted; that was easy enough to figure out even if he hadn’t been told. He eventually worked out that he was born in Niflheim and got his parents to confirm it, but nothing more. He’d wanted to ask about the barcode ever since he had seen Ignis’s but was afraid too. Now, he was glad he did. He wasn’t ready to bare it to the world but he was glad to know that there was someone who understood.

~*~*~*~*~

A few months after that, MTs came up again. This time it was on the news and it was discussing a possibility of the Lucian army going in to destroy the barracks the MTs lived in.

“They aren’t really considering that, are they Noctis?” Ignis asked. He was finally getting better at not calling Noctis ‘His Highness’ when they were alone. It was the second thing that had been crossed off of Noctis’s list. The day that Noctis had put a “Don’t Do” list on refrigerator was the day that Ignis finally accepted all he had been taught was lies. If the alpha prince was going to make a big deal out of not doing things that one should expect from their omega, then Ignis couldn’t live in denial. The first thing crossed off had been “Don’t call me sir.”

There were still plenty of things that Ignis had to work on. It was amazing how much had become muscle memory to Ignis in the short amount of time he was in the Niflheim system.

The response to the MT question was a shrug, “I dunno. It doesn’t seem like something Dad would do, but his council might. Blow up the barracks, get rid of the MTs. There is some logic to it.”

“Yes, but it’s not just the troopers that live there. Niflheim keeps their MT omegas there as well as all the babies born to said omegas.”

“What?” Noctis was aghast.

“If the camps get attacked, there will be a lot of innocent lives sacrificed.”

Knowing that this could not be done, Noctis asked his father if he and Ignis could come to his next council meeting. There Ignis explained the damage that their initial proposal would cause. It hadn’t occurred to him that it wasn’t common knowledge about how the Niffs ran things. Later he realized he only knew because his father had reported back on what it was like after he had been taken there to try and figure out the “beta problem,” as the Niffs liked to call it.

It was that meeting that set Ignis on his way to become the adviser to the prince. He was asked back to a few meetings to expound on his knowledge of the Niflheim MT camps and in the process, he managed to show he could actually get Noctis to understand what was going on with the government.

Normally the council would hold issue with asking a foreign omega to be so close to the prince, but Ignis proved himself time and again of his capabilities. It also helped that he was already living with Noctis and Noctis actually liked him (there had been other potential advisers in the past that couldn’t handle the job).

Ignis took the role in stride. He had already worked his way around Stupeo’s office, learning the ins and outs easily. He even did this while taking a few courses for the doctoral program at one of the best schools in the country. He was happy, something he never would have thought imaginable when he first found out he was an omega and certainly not once he was outed as one. The world is an interesting place, Ignis decided, and the Astrals work in mysterious ways.

Now that he was set out to be the adviser to the future king, Ignis took up training to be part of Noctis’s personal Crownsguard. He was out of shape due to the lack of exercise he had been getting since before coming to Lucis, so it took some time to build his strength and stamina back up. Once he did, he started training with Gladio, Cor, and a handful of both Guard and Kingsglaive to hone his skills.

He liked the daggers best. They were easy to handle and allowed for precision attacks that could incapacitate an enemy quickly. The polearm was a close second, but that was more due to the fun he could have balancing with it. He learned to use it as a deadly weapon, sure, but he did quite enjoy using it to vault around. The third weapon that Gladio had initially suggested, the katana, was a lot harder for Ignis to grasp. Ignis had thought that there would be similarities between the polearm and katana—at least in some aspects—but even under the tutelage of The Immortal Cor Leonis he struggled.

There was also some dabbling with other weapon types, but Ignis had his favorites and focused mostly on the daggers and polearms.

His aptitude for magic was discovered completely by mistake and in what could have been a terrible disaster. Ignis was in the room where Noctis was working on manipulating the elements into magic flasks under the supervision of his father. He watched, fascinated, as Noctis magically wove fire, ice, and lightning into flasks with catalytic objects to pull out different properties of the elements.

Noctis was well into his training and was almost working on autopilot while Regis would glance over every few seconds to be sure things were going well.

They were, until there was a sudden thump on the door that startled the prince. Noctis’s reaction—which was quite understandable to a noise such as that when there were strict rules against disturbing the royals should they be in that room—was to jump and accidentally release the magic flask he had just completed.

The three in the room watched in horror as the flask flew into the air straight towards Ignis. Even though it seemed as if time had slowed down, there was no way that Ignis could have gotten out of the way of the rogue flask. His instincts told him to catch it in hopes of keeping it from breaking.

He caught it easily and breathed a sigh of relief that the flask did not break, keeping whatever elemental magic encased from destroying the room and themselves. He held out his hand to return it to Noctis and was only met with eyes wide with shock. Regis’s eyes were wide too and Ignis had no idea why.

Turned out that a flask is meant to break once it’s been thrown, even if the throw was accidental. No one should be able to just catch it. The fact that Ignis had meant that he could manipulate the elements. Regis immediately had him try a few simple things and Ignis managed to do them after several tries.

Ignis now got to have elemental lessons on top of all the other things he did.

None of them ever figured out what the thump was from; no one admitted to making the noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone: How is Noct gonna handle all this Iggy goodness?!  
> Me: ::makes brief comment and moves on quickly:: I almost feel bad, but not enough to actually shoehorn something in.
> 
> Rating change with next chapter (so tomorrow) and then three chapters of heat stuffs and then I'm done with what's currently written. If I don't write any more for the time being, I think Monday's update ends at an okay place that won't leave everyone annoyed with me without daily updates for awhile. Having everything out will make me more likely to write as I've been just editing and re-editing this story since I published chapter 1 and not writing anything new. The ideas are there just not the words.
> 
> Anyway, you guys are all amazing and wonderful <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years on and life is doing pretty okay.
> 
> AKA The calm before the storm

It had been three years since Ignis had come to reside in Lucis and they had been some of the best years of his life. He had learned and done so much that it seemed laughable that the only reason he had come to Lucis was to be a gift for the Crown Prince.

His only regret was that he couldn’t talk with his parents. Ignis worried that any attempt to contact them would raise suspicions in the Empire. Families that had been split much like his father and uncle couldn’t get letters through to Niflheim without them being heavily searched. He wished he could tell them he was okay and happy. Maybe they knew, somehow, but it was more likely they didn’t. He often wished that he could see them again, if only briefly.

During those three years, Ignis watched as Noctis graduated high school and started taking his role as prince more seriously. Not as seriously as his father’s council probably wanted, but he was doing better than when he was in school. He worked a lot with charities, specifically children’s hospitals and animal shelters, and even got a job at the diner that Prompto worked so that he could understand his people better.

Niflheim only showed up twice that concerned Ignis in any way. Once he dutifully followed Noctis around, head down, subservient as was expected of the gifted omega. Noctis kept trying to make Ignis laughed or do something he wasn’t supposed to because he hated the whole thing. Ignis made it through the day and the apartment was magically free of anything but vegetables for a week.

The other time a meeting had run long and Ignis didn’t get a chance to slip away before the delegation arrived. It was his luck that, despite the vastness of the Citadel, the Niffs were passing the room the meeting was letting out of and saw him.

“What is an omega doing in your council meetings?” one of the Niffs asked. “Has Lucis fallen so far that omegas are allowed to make laws?” His eyes were twinkling with mischievousness as if he was going to call the emperor as soon as he got to his rooms.

Before Ignis could say anything, one of the councilmen said, “Have you ever tried to wrangle a teenager into a meeting? The omega is sent so that His Highness didn’t have to be, what was the phrase? ‘Bored out of his mind?’”

“And you allow that?”

“We don’t have much choice. Our group does not concern ourselves with the more delicate parts of the government, therefore allowing the omega to take notes has been deemed acceptable,” a councilwoman added. She then leveled a look at Ignis that made his skin crawl. “Get to your alpha, unless you wish to be punished.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Ignis mumbled before heading down the hall. He thought he could hear some choice words being said, but he didn’t dare to hang around.

Later that evening he received phone calls from both council members apologizing for saying such things. It was a testament to how much they liked Ignis because neither needed to do that. They were both keeping up the expected façade and he understood that. Still, it was nice to know how much he was appreciated in the council.

During those three years, Ignis had become a full fledge member of Noctis’s personal Crownsguard. Gladio, as the shield, had been unofficially Guard since he was born, but he too was official. Prompto was also working on his own training and should he pass the exams and trials within a few months, Noctis would have a good group of loyal friends and brothers to help him navigate the world.

Noctis had grown up on stories of his father’s road trip across Lucis and once his Guard was complete, he hoped he’d be able to take his own. The nearer that Prompto came to finishing, the more excited he would get. Ignis often found him poring over maps when he needed a break from the more mundane tasks of the world. Ideal fishing spots were marked. Interesting places such as Wiz’s Chocobo Post and the Disc of Cauthess were circled. Noctis wanted this trip; he needed it. Ignis started learning how to cook on a propane grill, with mixed results.

Throughout all that time, Ignis was adamant about his **_very platonic_** relationship with Noctis. He reasoned that allowing Noctis to use him as a pillow was just because he missed the hugs he would often receive from his mother. The fact that his heats centered around moaning Noctis’s name as he fervently wished the fake knots the dildos provided were the prince’s knots was simply due to the fact Noctis was the first kind alpha he had met as an omega. He lived with him and was around him so much that it only made sense. It was embarrassing, sure, but it made sense.

That’s what he told himself, anyway. That’s what he had to believe or things could get really awkward. During his pre-heat stage, when the need was beginning to blossom, Ignis would find himself fantasizing about ‘accidentally’ forgetting his heat was starting and Noctis coming into the apartment to his needy begging.

And answering those begs with the most delicious knot.

Thankfully, Ignis was rational enough to experience those thoughts and know it was time to leave for Stupeo’s. Stupeo’s apartment was his safe haven and Ignis was glad he had it. 

Until he didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this chapter should probably just be M, but went ahead and popped it to E because next chapter...
> 
> Ignis has had naughty thoughts of Noctis just as the prince has had as him; he's just better at rationalizing it away. He blames a lot of if on the omega/alpha dynamics, the fact they live together and so are always so close, and Noctis is his closest friend in Lucis anyway.
> 
> Also, Ignis hardly deals with Regis's main council; the ones that are the absolute final filter before it hits the king and are then his sounding board. They like Ignis well enough but they would have had no qualms about dressing him down in front of Niffs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about time.

Ignis was frowning at his phone when Noctis entered the kitchen.

“What’s up?” he asked.

“My uncle just informed me that he can’t host me for my heat. He has an old friend coming in and he just realized the two events overlap.” Ignis sighed. “He said he’d find me a place in the Citadel, though, and he’d check on me when he could.”

“You could stay here,” Noctis said. Immediately he wanted to take it back, he couldn’t believe his mouth would betray him like that. His mouth wasn’t supposed to expose the secrets of his fantasies, especially when they concerned Ignis and his heat.

“Noct…”

Welp, it seemed his mouth was just going to run with it. “Why not? This is your home too. It sucks you have to leave for a few days because of your heat. Alpha scent is supposed to help heats, right? This place could easily reek of me if you didn’t clean up so much. You’d be way more comfortable here than in some random place in the Citadel. And I could totally take care of you.”

An eyebrow raised high on Ignis’s face and Noctis realized what he said and what it could be interpreted as (and yes, he quite liked that interpretation, but he had actually meant fixing food and whatnot). His face must have turned the brightest red as he tried to backtrack.

“I mean, no, no, I mean, I could be sure you have everything you need and I’ll just go and stay in my old rooms at the Citadel. Unless you want me to stay, but, no, no of course you wouldn’t want me to stay. You stay, I’m going to go to the Citadel. And…yeah.”

Thoroughly embarrassed now, Noctis turned quickly on his heel and went to his bedroom, slamming the door shut. Rubbing his hands down his face, he collapsed on the bed. After a few seconds, he grabbed a pillow and held it tight over his face while he screamed into it.

He felt marginally better after that but he didn’t think he’d ever be able to face Ignis again.

_Maybe_ , a small part of his brain tried to help, _maybe you can blame the heat. You know it’s coming up and the few days before you know how wonderful he smells. You just hadn’t prepared yourself. He’ll believe that and everything will go back to normal._

Normal as in you being hopelessly in love with the omega you technically own and lives with you.

He screamed into the pillow again.

There was a knock on the door and it clicked open just a little bit. “Noct? May I come in?” 

“Sure,” he said, though it was still with the pillow on his face. When he realized that Ignis hadn’t heard, he tossed the pillow aside and repeated the answer.

He watched as Ignis entered the room. He watched as Ignis walked towards the bed timidly. He watched as Ignis sat down gently as if he was preparing himself to bolt. It was a very strange look for Ignis. He was normally so confident and poised. The prince felt bad because he knew he was the reason for this change.

Ignis stared at his hands and started to speak, “The first time that I went to my uncle’s place to ride out the heat, I was aware that alpha scent was supposed to help. I grabbed one of your shirts from the laundry, hoping you wouldn’t miss it before I returned. I went through the heat and it was a lot easier than I expected it to be as it was my first since presenting.

“While there, Uncle told me that the Citadel provides alpha scent for omegas who need it. As all new glaive and guard recruits stay in the Citadel, they run through a lot of laundry and a sweaty alpha shirt is always available if needed. My next heat, I went that way. I figured that alpha scent was alpha scent to an unbound omega. I was wrong. That heat was what I had expected for my first. The scent didn’t help and there was nothing I could do to satisfy myself at the worst of times. I’ve borrowed something of yours every other heat and they’ve all been much more bearable.”

Noctis stared, mouth slightly agape. He had never noticed a missing shirt before. He couldn’t believe that Ignis would do something like that without asking, though he understood why. That would have been a highly embarrassing conversation; he certainly wouldn’t want to have it.

Ignis finally turned to look at Noctis, “I want to stay here. I want you to stay here too, but I know that if I did I would ask and beg for things that I cannot have.”

Noctis sat up and fully faced Ignis. “I would deny you nothing.”

“Noct, you can’t, it’s not proper.”

“Fuck propriety,” Noctis nearly yelled and then lowered his voice again. “Ignis, when you stepped out of the bathroom on that first day I wanted you. I’ve hardly looked at anyone else since then; when I did, it was to try and forget about you. And I’ve wanted you here every heat since then. But, Astrals, Iggy, you deserve so much better than me. You deserve an alpha who could, I dunno, pick you up and carry you to bed before treating you to whatever you wanted. I can’t be that. I’ll never be that.”

“But I don’t want that,” Ignis whispered. “I want you. Your name has been the only name to pass my lips since my first heat and I so badly want to hear you say mine in return.”

“Then stay,” Noctis said, now sitting on his knees, face just inches from Ignis’s.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Ignis finally leaned in. It took a couple of attempts to get their faces just right, but the resulting kiss was worth it. It felt like they were made for each other. Noctis had half-heartedly attempted making out with a few girls in hopes of getting his mind off Ignis, but they were nothing like the energy flowing now.

At some point, Noctis made his way onto Ignis’s lap, straddling him and grinding up against him. He could feel something feral bubbling up inside of him. Feral, hungry, and possessive. This was his first true rut and Noctis was aware that things could easily get out of control.

“Stop me, Ignis,” Noctis panted as he rocked into the omega’s body. “Stop me.”

“No,” Ignis replied and to show he was serious, he turned his head and presented his mating gland.

Noctis eyed it hungrily. He wanted to bite down then and there and claim Ignis for his own. But he didn’t; something made him wait to find that perfect moment. Instead he leaned his face in and sniffed long and deep before he started to mouth at it, sucking ever so gently with the occasional light nip.

Ignis’s scent was getting stronger and his skin was feeling warmer. Noctis would later learn that their activities jump started Ignis’s heat. For now, however, Noctis just wanted to breathe in the omega and use his cooler skin to calm the heat of Ignis’s.

Skin to skin contact was difficult with all these clothes between them. Noctis started to unbutton Ignis’s shirt while Ignis pulled up Noctis’s t-shirt. It took a few minutes of bumbling before both were shirtless. Ignis had fallen backwards on the bed, bringing the prince with him. Noctis smiled into Ignis’s neck as he pulled both of the omega’s arms over their heads. All the while he was grinding harder and harder into Ignis, both still wearing their pants.

“Noct,” Ignis breathed after a minute, “more. Please more.”

Noctis sat back and started fumbling with his pants while below him Ignis was doing the same. Pants seemed a lot easier to work once upon a time but now they were nothing but a Rubik’s Cube that refused to be solved. Honestly, Noctis was about ready to pull something out of the armiger to just cut them off. Fortunately, Ignis had a slightly easier time with his and managed to help Noctis without the use of weapons.

Fully naked and properly on the bed now they took in each other’s bodies. Both toned in their own way and both with a very noticeable hardness aching to be touched. It was Ignis who gripped both cocks in his hand and started pumping them. Noctis leaned in and captured his mouth, kissing him furiously. It felt so good. It felt too good.

“Iggy… Iggy stop…I’m going to…”

Ignis didn’t need to be told twice, instantly removing his hand. Then, in a lightning fast movement, Ignis managed to get Noctis off his body so that he could lean back and spread his legs open wide, presenting himself.

“Ignis,” Noctis said reverently. He was in awe of this beautiful sight in front of him. This position that was for him and no other. “You’re beautiful.”

Ignis, on the other hand, seemed to care less about what Noctis thought and more about what he wasn’t doing. As Noctis stared, Ignis slipped a finger into his slick-filled hole and started fingering himself, moaning loudly, and begging for Noctis.

The alpha responded by sliding his body between Ignis’s legs, once again mouthing at the mating gland while his fingers joined Ignis’s. He knew, vaguely, what to do to help prepare an omega. He’d watched enough porn to know to open up the hole. One digit, two, scissoring, three, curving to find that one special spot that made Ignis nearly buck him off as he screamed in pleasure.

“Noct, please. Please. Knot me. Alpha please.” Ignis was chanting over and over, begging for Noctis to enter him.

Who was the prince if not someone who wanted to help his subjects? Noctis used his slick covered fingers to coat his cock before lining it up to Ignis’s waiting hole. He teased it a few times before pushing into the ring of muscles until the head of his cock was fully in. It was quite a sight to the prince as he slowly pushed himself into Ignis’s body, allowing the omega to get used him. When he’d finally pushed himself all the way to the hilt and his cock was fully sheathed inside of Ignis, he couldn’t help but marvel at how glorious a thing it was.

“Move. Alpha please. I need you. Alpha. Please,” came Ignis’s new chant and Noctis was more than happy to oblige.

He started slow, just a few easy pumps as he found a comfortable position to be in. Then he went hard and fast, trying to match Ignis’s pleads but there came a point where he couldn’t do anymore. Below him, Ignis was writhing in pure pleasure, hands tangled in the sheets above his head.

When it felt like Noctis had nothing left to give and his energy was beginning to fade, the knot started to form. A knot, an actual knot. There was a small, responsible part of his brain that was telling him to stop now, don’t allow the knot to form. The rest of his brain wanted the knot to form, to plug the omega below him.

Ignis was begging more adamantly for the knot. Each time it pushed in, Noctis could feel Ignis’s body tense and try to keep it from leaving. The prince knew he would never be able to deny this beautiful man, this most wonderful omega.

When climax happened, several things occurred at once. Ignis came first, screaming Noctis’s name as his come spurted across his stomach. With his climax, Ignis wrapped his legs tight around Noctis’s body pushing the prince all the way and tensing completely to keep the knot inside for good. With the sudden grip on his body, Noctis fell forwards just enough that he was once again presented with Ignis’s mating gland. The shock of the fall and the clenching of Ignis’s around his cock sent Noctis into orgasm. With orgasm, his instincts told him to claim this omega for his own and so his teeth sunk into the mating gland and everything Ignis became everything Noctis. 

He was vaguely aware of Ignis crying out—a cry somewhere between pleasure and pain. At first, he didn’t care, but as he realized it was because he was actually biting on Ignis and drawing blood, Noctis stopped. Immediately he started kissing and licking on the wound he had just created. Then, to his utter amazement, he watched the punctures close up, leaving the indention of teeth behind.

He continued to nuzzle and lick at the gland though, feeling awful for causing pain but also so happy and proud that Ignis was his now. And more importantly, he was now Ignis’s.

For several minutes, nothing could be heard but heavy breathing and the occasional lick on Ignis’s new mark. Then Ignis shifted just a little and winced.

“Are you okay?” Noctis asked moving his head so that he could look into his lover’s eyes.

“Perfect,” Ignis replied back quietly. Then when Noctis shifted just a bit he winced again and it was Noctis’s turn to raise an eyebrow. Ignis looked a little sheepish. “A real knot is a bit more than what I’m used to. Toys will instantly deflate once the itch is gone.”

“Prim and proper Ignis Scientia has a dildo that imitates a knot,” Noctis said with mock accusation. “Never would I have imagined.”

“You be an omega in heat and see what you do to ease it all,” Ignis huffed.

Noctis smiled.

Then the smile faded and he asked, “Seriously, though, are you okay?”

“Yes, I believe so. Having the toys helped with the first-time experience. At least I had some idea as to what was going to happen and how it would feel. This will still take some time to get used to, but I’m okay.”

They were silent for a moment, just looking at each other, thinking about the whole situation. Noctis knew he should be worried about the consequences. The council would be furious but his dad had tangentially given his approval—one lingering look led to some serious questions from his amused father—so that was something. After a moment of staring, however, Noctis felt the need to return his nose to the mating gland. He breathed Ignis’s scent in deep before kissing and mouthing at it again. Ignis moaned under his ministrations.

That was what they did until Noctis’s knot deflated enough and he could pull out. He watched in awe as his come seeped out of the gaping hole.

“What are the odds of pregnancy upon claiming?” Noctis asked.

“Very slim,” was the reply. “But I have morning after pills. Though, I’m not sure if I should take them after each time or if I should wait until the end of the heat.” Ignis frowned. “I should call my doctor.”

“Yeah, I…I should probably call Dad.”

Both sat there for a moment, again just staring at each other as if they couldn’t believe this was their new reality. But it was. Noctis couldn’t help but smile when his eyes roamed over the mark he had left just under Ignis’s left ear. That smile got Ignis to lean forward and place a kiss on Noctis’s lips. It took a couple of minutes before they remembered they both needed to make phone calls.

Ignis stood with a grimace. The slick and come weren’t really running down his thighs while he was on the bed, but now he could feel it. And his own come on his stomach.

“Perhaps a shower first,” Ignis said. He looked at Noctis and blushed as he said, “I bet you could use one too.”

Noctis grinned, “Yeah.”

It wasn’t anything like Noctis used to fantasize about. He’d watch porn where the couple would have great sex and then go to shower and have more great sex. Despite knowing that porn is super unrealistic, he kind of assumed that that was something that did occur.

But all they did was take a shower. Clean each other. Sex honestly didn’t occur to Noctis once they were both under the showerhead. Just being with Ignis and helping each other clean off the evidence of their tryst was more intimate than anything Noctis could have imagined. Several languid kisses were passed between them but nothing more. It was probably as close to perfection as anything could be.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis talks with Regis.

Once out of the best shower either had ever had, they dried off, and both put on nothing but sweatpants. It felt a bit naughty to Noctis, wearing only sweats. _What a weird thought to have_ , Noctis thought. They were both ready for sex at a moment’s notice but still looked decent enough should someone stop by. It made him smile a little.

Noctis walked outside on the balcony and stared at his phone for a few seconds. He was debating on which number to use. He could use Regis’s regular number, likely get a voicemail, and have to wait for him to call back. Or he could use the emergency number. The number he had never used but was there in case something of extreme importance had happened.

This, Noctis decided, was definitely something of extreme importance, so he called the emergency number. While it rang, he twisted his fingers through the drawstring of his pants.

Regis answered on the third ring.

“Noctis, what’s wrong?”

He sounded panicked, which Noctis hated though wasn’t surprised by. This was for emergencies after all.

“Nothing’s wrong, Dad. I just really needed to talk to you.”

A sigh of relief and then what sounded like him shooing people away. Noctis could imagine that Clarus or Cor or someone was with him as worried as he was.

“I’m sorry I worried you,” Noctis added.

“It’s fine. I’m just glad everything is okay. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw the number,” Regis said.

Noctis mumbled another apology and Regis asked what was so important that he needed to call the emergency number.

It took several false starts on Noctis’s part before he finally managed to say, “I won’t be able to come to the Citadel for a few days.” He now knew Ignis’s heat had started and he was in rut; they needed to stay together so that Noctis could tend to his omega. Besides, it would strengthen the bond and keep them both from being absolutely miserable.

“Oh? Why?” Regis asked and Noctis could almost hear the exasperated look his father must be giving an empty room right now.

“I, uh, I…” Astrals how was he going to tell his Dad he just knotted Ignis. As he tried to find the words, Noctis looked into his apartment and saw Ignis. He was on the phone, not paying any attention to Noctis. That calm and poised demeanor that the prince always associated with Ignis was there and that helped to calm his nerves and just say the words he needed to say. “I’ve bonded with Ignis. He bears my mark.”

Silence on the other end of the line. Deafening silence. Noctis was now afraid that he had misinterpreted his father’s whole “the heart wants what the heart wants” speech.

“Dad?”

“How is he?” were Regis’s first words.

“Fine,” Noctis said cautiously. He watched as Ignis, now off the phone and in the kitchen, started to pull out cookware. “He looks like he’s getting ready to make dinner.”

Regis laughed, “Of course he is. How are you, son?”

“Nervous.” There goes his mouth betraying him again. He had meant to say “fine” as well, but somehow his mouth actually voiced his feelings.

“You should be,” Regis said. “The council is going to be furious.”

“I know.”

“Gladio is going to be furious.”

“I know…wait what? What does Gladio care?”

“You’re about to miss a whole week of training sessions. He’s going to be furious,” Regis said and it was then that Noctis was positive that his father was okay with this. But, he felt he needed to ask.

“And you?” he asked timidly.

“Me? Disappointed, I think. But only because I imagine this was not thought out but more of a spur of the moment surge in hormones. I certainly would have preferred some discussion and a bit of planning before you had to go MIA for a week, but it is what it is. You will have to figure a way to make up any missed work and most importantly figure out a way to remain professional inside the Citadel.”

“Yeah, I know,” Noctis said, unable to stop the smile coming to his face. “You’re really okay with this?”

“Noctis, I told you before, the heart wants what the heart wants. I was positive this would happen eventually, I just hoped we’d have time to prepare for it. We will have to pacify the council by promising you will not marry.”

The smile was replaced with a frown. “Ever the political pawn, I suppose.”

“Unfortunately, it is part of the royal package. But, you will never lose Ignis, at least that is assured now. And if you end up having a political marriage, it will be up to you to decide on the parent of your heir.”

“Daaaaaaaad,” Noctis whined, not wanting to think about kids.

“Speaking of, please tell me you have some precautions in place to ward against that.”

“Yes, Dad, yes. Gods, I don’t want to even think about kids.”

“Glad to hear that. Well, you get back to Ignis. Get Stupeo or your friend Prompto or any other beta to gather some food and other needs for the week. You’re in rut now, if another alpha were to enter your territory, you’d probably want to tear their throat out.”

“Dad, really?” Noctis rolled his eyes. He didn’t feel any different in terms of territorial-ness.

“Yes, really. Ignis would likely do something similar to another omega.”

“What?”

“Well,” Regis amended, “not the rip out the throat thing, but many omegas become highly possessive of their alphas during heat. Oh, I’ll also have someone bring files to Ignis because you know he won’t let something like a heat or bond strengthening get in the way of work while he’s lucid.”

Noctis laughed, “Yeah.”

“Call if you need anything, but please, Noct, please don’t use this number. I’m an old man and my heart can only take so much.”

“Yeah yeah yeah, drama queen.”

“King, son, I am a king.”

“Bye, Dad. Thanks. And…I love you.”

“Love you too, son.”

~*~*~*~*~

Ignis watched as Noctis stepped out on the balcony before pulling out his phone. His first call was to Stupeo, who laughed heartily and told him to make a list of anything he might need and he would bring it over.

Then Ignis called his doctor, who told him to take the pills after every encounter. Ignis checked his supply and since first mated heats tend to be a bit more aggressive than others, his doctor said he’d call in more pills, just in case.

Those things done, it was time to think about dinner. He wasn’t sure how long the lucidity would last, so he wanted something quick and easy. Fettuccini alfredo with chicken looked the way to go. Carbs would be good to have.

Ignis, now wearing a shirt, had just put the chicken in the hot oil when Noctis stepped back inside. A dumb grin spread across the prince’s face when their eyes met and Ignis was pretty sure his grin was similar.

“You’re allowed to relax, you know,” Noctis said as he took a stool at the peninsula.

He hummed. “I don’t know how long I’ll be lucid as many of the things I’ve read suggest the space between need differs depending on if you use an aid or if you have a real knot.”

There was a short bout of silence while Ignis added the noodles to the now boiling pot of water.

“What did your father say?” Ignis asked. He was nervous about Regis’s reaction. Especially since Ignis didn’t think he could ever be good enough for Noctis in the king’s eyes.

“Disappointed.”

“What?” Ignis’s eyes widened.

“Calm down,” Noctis laughed. “Disappointed because we didn’t plan. He said he was waiting for this to happen, he just would have preferred if we had planned it out and had our schedules in order and all that. He’s actually happy for us.”

“Oh,” Ignis blushed.

“He also said that—not that either of us want this now, mind you!—he said that, even if I have to have a political marriage down the road, it’s my choice as to who gets to produce the heir.”

“Oh,” Ignis repeated. That honestly wasn’t something that he had even considered. He never really thought of it, but it seemed so impossible, even with his dynamic. There was something both wonderful and terrifying at the prospect.

“And let’s not talk about kids again for many, many years.”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As dumb as it is, 
> 
> “Yeah yeah yeah, drama queen.”  
> “King, son, I am a king.”
> 
> Is one of my favorite lines I've ever written and it was the want to throw this dumbass line into the ether that helped me get the courage to post this.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to experience a heat.

Dinner was eaten and Noctis collapsed on the couch to watch a movie while Ignis did all the things he felt he needed to while lucid. He had offered to help but Ignis insisted he handle it himself. Noctis wasn’t going to argue and soon found himself slipping into a quality nap whilst the television played.

Sleep was abruptly cut off by the most delicious scent and Ignis crawling between his legs to grind on his thigh.

“Alpha,” Ignis moaned and Noctis needed no more incentive to awake fully and care for his needy omega.

When the omega was pacified and the alpha had cleaned them both up, they remained on the couch with Noctis lying on top of Ignis so that he could nose at his gland.

“I hate how needy I get,” Ignis sighed. “And though this is much more satisfying, the need feels as worse or more so as the one heat I spent without your scented clothing.”

“Doesn’t that fade?” Noctis asked, pushing up a bit so he could look Ignis in the eye. “Isn’t it worse the first couple of bonded heats because it’s new but it fades afterward?”

“That’s what the books say,” Ignis replied.

“So, give it time. In that time, I’ll have to put serious work into remembering those needy moans for masturbatory fodder.”

“Crass,” Ignis said with a laugh.

“What?” he grinned as he lowered his head again.

They laid in silent bliss long enough that Noctis almost found himself falling back to sleep. He only came out of it when Ignis’s phone rang. Both made sounds of annoyance as Ignis blindly felt for the phone that was sitting on the edge of the coffee table.

Noctis didn’t pay any mind to it until Ignis answered with a “Hello, Gladio.” Anger and possessiveness as Noctis had never felt before reared and before any other words could be exchanged, Noctis ripped the phone out of Ignis’s hands.

“Who the fuck do you think you are, calling Ignis?!” he screamed. “Call him again and I swear I’ll rip your fucking throat out.”

There was more to shout but Noctis glanced over at Ignis and saw the bewildered look on his face and suddenly Noctis was calm again. Calm and horrified.

“Astrals, Gladio, I’m…” He didn’t finish, dropping the phone as he rolled off of Ignis and retreated to his room.

~*~*~*~*~

Ignis stared after Noctis. He wanted to go after him immediately, but instincts told him to give the prince a chance to calm down.

He picked up his phone. “Gladio?”

“What the hell was that about?” Gladio’s voice told he was in shock but annoyance and anger were quickly replacing that. “I was just calling to ask if you had time to spar tomorrow but now I think I need to come over there and whip his ass.”

“No, Gladio. He is in rut and very territorial at the moment.”

“Rut? Rut only occurs with an omega in heat. Ignis why are you there if you are in heat?” Gladio’s tone was now one of concern.

“We bonded and—”

“You bonded?! Astrals, Ignis! What the hell? Does the king know?”

“Yes, Noct called to inform His Majesty after the bonding.”

“And he’s okay with it?”

“Apparently he was expecting it,” Ignis answered and he couldn’t help the small smile that played upon his lips at that thought.

“Astrals… The council is going to be furious,” Gladio said. “And the press is going to have a field day.”

Somehow that was not something that Ignis had immediately thought of. The press would have a field day and he couldn’t imagine all the sordid stories that would come from it. He would need to make a few calls but for the moment the best he could do was to ask that Gladio not tell anyone. He figured Noctis would want to tell Prompto, but otherwise, this needed to be kept quiet until something could be decided on how to proceed.

Ignis imagined that would entail him hiding his mark and making it seem that Noctis was still unbonded. At least for a time.

After a few more words, Ignis hung up with Gladio and then sent a text to his uncle asking him to remain mum on this development. He didn’t think Stupeo would go around gossiping, but better safe than sorry.

Finally, he stood and went to Noctis’s room. He knocked quietly but did not wait for an answer before heading in. Noctis was leaning against the bed with his knees pulled up to his body and his face hidden in his crossed arms on top. Ignis took a seat next to him.

“I can’t believe I threatened Gladio,” he said after a moment. “I just…you said his name and all I could think was that he was going to take you away from me. He wasn’t even here! I never heard his voice! It was just the thought that another alpha would dare speak to you. I’m such an idiot.”

“No, you are in rut,” Ignis said, placing a kiss on his crown.

“But it was Gladio! On the phone! How the hell am I supposed to deal with any of this if I go into a blind rage over someone I would trust with my life that isn’t even here?!”

“Because this too will fade. As you pointed out the neediness that I feel and hate will go as the bond settles, so too will this.”

“But…”

“Noctis, you’ve never been in rut before, have you?”

“No, not since presenting.” Noctis told Ignis once how it had felt to present as an alpha. He had the want to fight everyone and subconsciously found himself drifting towards omegas. It was Gladio that pointed out he must have been presenting because Noctis had never gone at training as hard as he had those days.

Of course, presenting was nothing like a true rut, but it gave some idea what to expect.

“This is all new for you. At least I have had experiences with heats and know what is going to happen. You don’t have that luxury. I imagine the next few days will be figuring out your rut as much as it will be figuring out our bond.”

“Was Gladio angry?”

“Confused, annoyed, and then concerned at the fact you were in rut, but not angry. At least not once he understood the situation.”

“Hmm.”

“Come, why don’t we prepare for bed and hope that we can sleep the night through.”

That first night they almost managed to sleep the full night, but Ignis’s needs woke them much earlier than Noctis would have liked; although he wasn’t going to complain about being woken up to sex (that was getting better each time as they learned each other’s bodies).

The second day of the heat had much shorter moments of lucidity for Ignis. What had been a few hours on the first day was now just a couple. It only made sense that Stupeo had come to drop off some files and more after-sex pills while they were still connected by Noctis’s knot. They heard the doorbell and Ignis could sense the territorial alpha rise in Noctis so he pulled him close to his body and pushed out the most enticing pheromones that he could to calm the prince down.

It was Ignis that later poked his head out the door to see a bag of things with a note from Stupeo to let them know it was he that had knocked.

The third day Ignis was nearly insatiable. He honestly never wanted Noctis’s knot out of him as he would feel absolutely empty and incomplete every time that it deflated. The young alpha couldn’t keep up and eventually had to go in search of Ignis’s dildos to alleviate some of the itch, but Ignis cried (actually cried and it broke Noctis’s heart) that it wasn’t the same.

On the fourth day, Ignis locked himself away in his room, embarrassed at how he had acted the day before. It took Noctis a very long time to convince Ignis it was okay, he didn’t feel any different about him, and he still loved him with all his heart.

That was the thing to say: love. They hadn’t used that word and upon hearing it, Ignis not only allowed Noctis in, but held him close and kissed him so passionately that the prince thought he just might melt. Sex that day was more akin to making love than just straight up fucking; there was so much passion between them that it was pure bliss.

Day five things were mostly back to normal. Ignis still felt highly embarrassed at the previous two days, but Noctis never let him spiral as he had done.

“Are all heats this emotionally charged?” Noctis asked as evening fell and they were laying on the couch. Ignis, for once, was laying between Noctis’s legs, back against his chest. Noctis was lightly rubbing his hands up and down Ignis’s torso, lulling the omega to sleep.

“No,” Ignis murmured. “At least not that I have experienced. It seems as if the bond is making me feel everything a hundred times more than normal. I can’t say I enjoy it.”

“Same,” Noctis said with a kiss to Ignis’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story is officially on hiatus. I probably won't post again until it's finished. That'll be...who knows. School started today and I'm finding myself teaching college geology 101 to high schoolers, so that's something I never thought I'd be doing. It's 101 though, which I can teach with my eyes closed, so hopefully the transition is pretty smooth.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me! At least Noct and Iggy can spend my hiatus just being all stupidly in love in the apartment and not have to worry about anything. :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath

The newly bonded pair made their way to Regis’s office first thing Monday morning after being absent for just over a week. They did their best to avoid any Citadel worker and managed it for the most part; only running into one maintenance worker. It was, according to Noctis, ungodly early and Ignis basically had to drag him everywhere, but they made it.

“Ah, there are my boys,” Regis greeted when Clarus let them in. He had a big smile on his face. “How are you both?”

“Sleepy,” Noctis answered as he collapsed into a soft armchair and closed his eyes.

Ignis glared at him but Regis just chuckled. “We are fine, Your Majesty.” The part of Ignis’s mind that was still getting used to the bond wanted Ignis to elaborate with: “It was nice having an alpha and a real knot through my heat. Your son is amazing in bed,” and other such things. He kept quiet though.

Instead he asked, “May I assume that this emergency meeting with the high council concerns us?”

“Yes, this needs to be addressed immediately. Just so that I am clear, other than myself and Clarus, who else knows? I assume your uncle and doctor. Who else?”

“Gladio and Prompto,” Noctis put in from his chair. His eyes were still closed. Regis looked at Ignis to confirm there was no one else and Ignis responded with a nod.

“Cor is also aware,” Regis said.

“Cor?! Why does Cor know?” Noctis asked finally sitting up to at least pretend he was in the conversation now.

“Because he does,” Regis answered. “Once you tell the council, we’ll be able to keep track of who knows should this information gets out.”

“Why do we have to hide it?” Noctis asked. “I know we do and I won’t fight it, but why? It’s not like it’ll be a secret forever.”

“You are at the will of the high council until you are either married to approved nobility or twenty-five. It is the way it has always been.”

“It’s dumb,” Noctis pouted.

“I agree, but it’s what it is. Your mother and I had to hide our bond for a few years, you can do the same,” Regis said.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“What should we do to prepare for the meeting?” Ignis asked.

“We need to cover your mark,” Regis answered. “The council doesn’t know what this meeting is about and I don’t want to give them any fodder before Noctis explains.”

“Why do I have to explain!?” Noctis cried from his chair but he was ignored.

“They know that Noctis will be there and thus will expect you to be there. Just take your usual seat and we’ll go from there.”

The meeting wasn’t for another half hour and they spent the time covering up the bond mark on Ignis’s neck. Clarus had experience with covering up marks (his mother was not pleased with the idea of a tattoo and so he kept his convincingly covered for years while in her presence) and so he worked his magic. Once he was through, there was no way to know there was a mark there. Clarus promised he would teach Ignis how to do it himself after the meeting.

When the time came, the four walked to the meeting room together. Upon entering, Ignis split off to take his usual seat at the end of the table. He wasn’t often in on high council meetings and Noctis was there even less, so it didn’t make sense to save him a seat near the prince.

Once everyone was seated, Regis called the meeting to order.

“Thank you all for attending this meeting on such a short notice,” Regis said.

“What’s this about?” one of the councilmen asked and others were mumbling their approval of the question. All were looking towards Noctis.

For all he hated the pomp and circumstance that was being royalty, he played the part well. The same young man that had collapsed into a chair in his father’s office to get more sleep was now sitting as regal as ever. He looked briefly towards his father and upon receiving a nod, stood to address the council.

“We have called you here because I have taken a mate,” Noctis said.

Immediately the room erupted. Shouts of “how could you?!” and “what were you thinking?!” could be heard from just about every mouth. Regis allowed them their outrage for several seconds before he raised his hand to silence them. Noctis then earned another nod to continue.

“I know that this was never the plan. I know that there are rules that are supposed to be followed…”

“So why didn’t you follow them?” someone shouted.

Noctis ignored it, “…but sometimes the only thing you can follow is your heart. So, I did. I followed my heart, I have a mate, and I’m not sorry. I’m sorry that we have to go through all of this nonsense. I’m sorry that I have to swear off marriage until we’re all sure no political marriage might come about, but I’m not sorry I am forever connected to the one I love.”

There was some murmuring amongst the council as Noctis took his seat. He’d purposely not mentioned Ignis and Ignis was sure that he was curious as to what the council’s expectations would be for his mate.

“Is your mate…is she at least able to bear children?”

“Yes, he is an omega.”

The renewed amount of murmurs indicated that the council had not expected that. A prince consort and not a queen? Yeah, the council was going to hold issue with that. Noctis almost smiled at their indignity.

Then it happened. Ignis wasn’t sure who the first was, but soon the entirety of the high council had turned their heads to look at him. Some weren’t even hiding the fact they were looking for a bond mark. Ignis just sat there and looked back at them all, saying nothing.

Regis took the room back, “This does not leave this room.” All eyes back to him. “Noctis and Ignis both understand the consequences of this bond and that they will not be able to make it public for some time. They will continue to act professionally in any and all aspects that might come to light to the public.”

“But what about the Niffs? They aren’t going to like this. An omega consort? They’ll be furious.”

“We will deal with that when we must.”

“I read the contract, there are actually no rules that say how I use the omega they gifted me,” Noctis said. He scrunched his nose at speaking like Ignis was property. “We follow their expectations because it’s easier, but I will fight them tooth and nail if they say anything against Ignis.”

There were more grumbles and more questions. Eventually the council was talking in circles and Regis called the meeting. He reiterated that this information did not leave the meeting room. Regis knew each and every person that was aware of this bond and should anything leak, it would not be hard to figure out the culprit.

As the council was leaving the chambers, most of them were giving Ignis dirty looks. Noctis clearly wanted to say something, but he understood that the reaction was more because this was completely unexpected and everyone was in shock. Some may never get over the shock. There were a few members that stopped to congratulate them; wishing them luck.

“That wasn’t so bad,” Regis said once they had returned to his office.

“If you say so,” Noctis said, collapsing into the same chair as earlier. “I think it’s time to go home and take a nap. It’s already been a long day.”

Ignis leveled him with quite the glare before turning back to Regis and Clarus. “Thank you for all that you have done for us. I will never be able to fully show my appreciation.”

“Of course, Ignis. Of course,” Regis smiled.

“Now, I dread to think of the work that has piled up on my desk. If you’ll excuse me, I would like to return to my office.”

Without another word he was gone and life in the Citadel returned to normal.

~*~*~*~*~

When Noctis returned the apartment, he knew that Ignis was home because of the delicious smell wafting down the hallway.

“Hey,” he said, taking a seat at the peninsula.

“Good evening,” came the reply, but Ignis was focused on the stew he was making.

“Are you angry with me?”

Ignis turned around so quickly he nearly dropped the chopped potatoes on the floor instead of in the pot. “What? Why would you ask me that?”

“I dunno,” he shrugged, “you seemed kinda pissed off that I wanted to take a nap after the meeting today. Then I didn’t hear from you at all and you got home before me.”

“Oh, Noctis,” Ignis said, pulling his lover’s face to his for kiss, “I would have been concerned if you didn’t try to slack off on your first day back.”

“Hey!”

“And I did have a lot of work to catch up on. You know how single-minded I can get when it comes to work. I only got home before you because I had to go to the dry cleaners before they closed. Had that not been a priority, I’m sure I’d still be sitting in my office right now.”

“So, you’re not mad?”

“No,” Ignis answered with another kiss. And another. And soon their bodies were pressed together with both of their hands wandering to their favorite places.

“Can we, not be mad, in the bedroom?” Noctis asked between kisses.

Ignis pulled away and looked uncomfortable for a brief moment before nodding his head towards the stove, “I need to finish dinner.”

“What?” Noctis asked. “And don’t say dinner again, because I saw that look.”

“I…I need some time,” Ignis answered quietly. “The heat, all of that, it took a lot out of me. I need some time to recover. I’m not sure I could articulate exactly what I’m feeling, but I need time.”

He gave his best reassuring smile. Noctis knew he could never understand what it was like to be an omega. From what he had read and remembered from sex ed classes, the first few bonded heats could be terrible for omegas that bond with alphas. The surge of alpha hormones between semen and saliva had the potential really mess with the omega’s natural order. Noctis hadn’t thought about it before because Ignis had seemed fine, but perhaps he wasn’t. “It’s fine. I promise. Want you to be ready and okay with everything.”

“Thank you, Noct. Truly.” Ignis gave a grateful smile and returned to looking over dinner. “Besides, I want to be on birth control before any more sex.”

“What? Why? Aren’t the odds of male omegas becoming pregnant outside of heat less than a thousandth of a percent?”

“Yes, but it still happens on the rare occasion and I would rather it not happen to us. I’m seeing my doctor tomorrow. Beyond being sure there will be no pregnancy outside of a heat, it’ll allow me three months to adjust to the hormones before my next heat.”

“Yeah, okay,” Noctis said. He certainly wasn’t going to fight Ignis on anything the omega wanted to do with his body, but it seemed silly to worry about pregnancy outside of heat. The male uterus needed the surge of hormones from both omega and alpha to be able to accept sperm. It was nearly impossible for a male omega to have enough hormones outside of heat for that to happen. But Ignis would do what he felt was necessary and Noctis wouldn’t have it any other way.

They had dinner and then the rest of their evening was spent quietly. Noctis watched television, curled into Ignis’s side while the other read over a few reports. It was lovely and domestic and Noctis’s favorite way to spend evenings. He smiled to himself.

“Before, on nights like this where we just existed as two people, I would pretend that we were a happy couple that didn’t need words to show how much we loved one another. Just being like this, together, was all we needed.”

Ignis smiled as well. “I don’t think there was much to pretend there. We might not have been a couple per se but we were—are—able to show how much we love each other just by sitting like this.”

“It feels better that we can acknowledge it, though.”

“Agreed.”

Silence between the pair returned and before long Noctis had dozed off. Ignis quietly nudged him awake and helped the sleepy prince to bed. Somehow, this seemed like the first day of the rest of their lives, despite the fact that it all started a week before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd probably finish it before posting more, but two things:
> 
> 1- I've outlined (actually outlined!) the rest of the story and it's currently sitting at 24 chapters. That may or may not change, but it's daunting to look at and it's a bit anxiety inducing to think "I've gotta get 14 more done!" Where, if I put some out a bit at a time, that number goes down. (my logic makes sense to me...be glad you don't live in my head).
> 
> 2- I keep going back and "fixing" things and will do so until that chapter gets up. If I want to keep going, it'd probably be best to get some up bits at a time.
> 
> I'll try not to leave cliffhangers between longer waits for chapters. I'll also have at least two chapters per update. Maybe more. This update will have three.
> 
>  
> 
> And I say these things and hope that I stick to them D:


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the council wasn't impressed with Noct's decision...

It took Ignis longer than he imagined to get over the heat, but with the help of Noctis he worked through the lows of post-heat hormone drop. Ignis’s mind started playing tricks on him, insisting Noctis only wanted him because of the pheromones released during heat. Noctis had to reassure him that he was wanted and would be no matter what. After a few days and some slight modifications to the amount of hormones in the birth control, Ignis was feeling himself again.

Funnily enough, the first time they had sex outside of heat felt like it was their first time ever. Things were awkward and weird; somehow, they didn’t know exactly where to put hands and couldn’t remember if the other liked a particular action. It seemed that the extra push of pheromones during the heat made everything click, but without them, they were just two hopeless young adults trying to figure each other out. It also didn’t help that outside of heat, male omega bodies worked just like any other male; no self-lubrication and not as willing an entrance.

Fortunately, they were both ready and willing to work at making it great. Practice makes perfect. Soon they had no problems in the bedroom. Until Noctis said he wanted to know what it was like for Ignis. Alphas couldn’t take knots and omegas couldn’t make them, so they were the perfect pair to try. The fumbling started all over again, but as before, they found what worked and enjoyed it just as much as the expected way.

The second heat was better, but only slightly. It was nice not to have to worry about after-sex pills and the hormones of the birth control kept Ignis a little more stable. However, day two still found him nearly insatiable and day three he was a crying mess whenever he didn’t need the knot. Noctis had to keep reminding him that it usually took three bonded heats to level everything out but Ignis was in no state to accept it.

When the second heat passed, Ignis felt even more embarrassed at his actions and all Noctis could do was continue to reassure him.

Just over a month before their third bonded heat together, Noctis was called into a meeting with the high council. He was called in without his royal adviser, which was worrying to the prince.

Regis didn’t say anything to Noctis as they made their way into the meeting room and once everyone was settled, Regis called the meeting to order.

One of the elder councilmen, Lord McKay, stood to address the room, though his eyes remained fixed on Noctis.

“The council is not pleased, Your Highness, that you decided to take a mate without thinking of the consequences.”

Noctis glanced at his father, who sat stony faced, and then back at McKay.

“Because you have decided that you are mature enough to take a mate, we have decided you are ready to collect the royal arms.”

“What?” Noctis asked, again looking towards his father. “We’re not ready for that.”

“Mr. Argentum will have passed his exams in the next couple of weeks—”

“We haven’t trained together!”

“—and your guard will be ready to join you.”

Noctis glared. He had dreamed forever about going on this trip to collect the arms and see the world outside of Insomnia, but this was wrong. This was a punishment.

“Your father was younger than you when he made this journey.”

“My father’s guard had all already passed their exams and they had trained together for at least a year before they left,” Noctis exclaimed. “Everyone’s been pretty adamant about keeping Prompto out of group training until he passed his exams. It takes time to figure out how to maneuver around one another.”

McKay ignored Noctis’s protests. “You have until after your omega’s next heat to prepare. That should give you a month.”

And that was it. McKay ended the meeting and the councilmen left. Noctis just sat there, mouth agape. He couldn’t believe what just happened. He couldn’t believe his father was allowing this.

“Dad!” Noctis found his voice after a moment. “You can’t seriously make me do this!”

“The council is adamant,” Regis said with a sigh.

“But…”

“But this is what I managed to work out for you. They were talking about trying to force you into marriage or sending Ignis away on business trip after business trip or to train under someone in Altissia. I talked them into doing your pilgrimage with little preparation. It won’t be easy in the beginning; you’re right that I had plenty of time to work with my personal guard before going off. But, Noctis, you’ll be out of the city. You’ll get to see the world. There is no time limit on this. You can take as long as you need to. Remember, the only reason I returned home when I did was because your grandfather got very ill and there was worry he wouldn’t survive.”

“You didn’t go back out, though,” Noctis pointed out.

“Yes, well, your mother and I were becoming very serious then and I didn’t want to leave her. She wouldn’t have been able to come with me as Ignis will be able to come with you.”

“But what about his heats?”

“I am sure Ignis will work out the logistics of it all before you leave,” Regis said with a kind smile. “Why don’t you let your guard know so that you can begin planning.”

With a nod, Noctis followed his father out the chamber door, but turned to walk in the opposite direction. He knew he’d be meeting Ignis and Gladio later for training so he sent off a quick text to see if Prompto could join them. With confirmation the blonde could be there, all there was left to do was wait.

~*~*~*~*~

“You’re not serious,” Gladio said after Noctis explained the situation. “They are really giving us a one month notice before they send us away?”

“I’m confused, isn’t this the trip you’ve been dreaming about?” Prompto asked.

“Yes, the one I’ve caught you mapping out more than once?” Ignis added.

“Yeah, it is,” Noctis sighed. “But, it’s more than just a road trip. It’s a right of passage for Lucis Caleum heirs.”

Ignis and Prompto exchanged looks while Gladio just glared. Noctis knew why Gladio was angry. It was the same reason he was; they weren’t ready. Prompto wasn’t past exams and the other three had only just started training as a unit as opposed to against each other. They weren’t ready to go into the wilds and they certainly wouldn’t be within a month.

“The heir, me, basically gets kicked out of the city with his personal Crownsguard, you, and we’re supposed to work our way across the continent looking for royal arms to collect. We’re given next to nothing and have to earn money by doing tasks or hunts so that we can do things like buy curatives and get food. It requires fighting wild animals and the four of us haven’t worked together and we won’t have time to learn each other’s movements before they kick us out.”

“I haven’t passed my exams yet,” Prompto said. “What if I don’t?”

“No one seems to think that’ll be an issue,” Noctis said. That made Noctis smile. He’d run into Cor as he made his way to the training rooms and asked about the likelihood of Prompto’s success. Cor had nothing but praise for the younger man. It wasn’t that Noctis doubted Prompto’s abilities in any way (he’d gone to watch his training a few times) but it wasn’t odd for recruits to fail at least one portion of the exam. Should Prompto pass the first round, Noctis would be the first heir in many years that had a perfect guard. Though, Ignis almost failed one section due to overthinking, passing with mere seconds to spare.

“No, the issue is that they are tossing us to the wolves,” Gladio said. “Synergy isn’t something that just happens when it comes to battle, you’ve got to work on it. You’ve got to be able to see the tells your comrades have for movement, attack, and defense so that you know how to act accordingly. Does the council not understand that using this as a punishment for you means one of us could get killed?”

“Dad says it’s better than any of the alternatives,” Noctis said quietly.

Gladio made a noise and Ignis thought to alter the subject just a bit.

“What exactly are the royal arms?”

“The royal arms are the personal glaives of the Lucis Caelums. At sixteen we are presented with one based on how we’ve trained and what we prefer. Mine’s the Engine Blade.” Noctis pulled it out of the armiger just because he could before sending it away again. “These personal glaives are so imbued with magic that we can pass it to the next generation as a sort of spiritual weapon. That was figured out in the beginning and so each successive heir could have their parent’s glaive and grandparent’s glaive should they be alive.

“One day, a couple of generations in, someone was visiting one of the royal tombs, thought ‘wow that would be an amazing glaive to have’ and magic happened and they got the glaive. I’m not sure on the particulars, I don’t think anyone is. But, the glaives are so important to the rulers of Lucis that they can be passed on even after death. The royal tombs are scattered across Lucis and part of becoming king is going on a pilgrimage to collect them.”

“Why are they scattered?” asked Prompto. “Why aren’t they all just here?”

Noctis shrugged. “I don’t know. I think Dad said someone wasn’t happy with their grandkid so when he died he had his tomb hidden away so the grandkid had to look for it. It became a thing after that.”

“How many glaives are there? Do you have to collect them all?” Ignis asked.

“Ideally there are 113, but many of the tombs have been lost over the years. No one even knows what happened to the Founder King’s tomb and he was actually entombed here. Probably the Astrals playing tricks or something, I don’t know.”

“Wait, the Founder King’s tomb is just…gone?” Prompto asked, eyes wide.

“Yeah. I can show you where it used to be sometime. The kingdom was up in arms for years when it disappeared. No one could figure out why or how. It’s not like the tombs are small things. One day it was just gone.”

“Dude.”

“Right?”

Gladio interrupted what was sure to be an insightful conversation between the two by saying, “He only has to collect as many as he can. There is no amount needed. It’s the experience of the journey more than anything.”

“Yeah,” Noctis got back on track, “Dad only has six. Two are from his Dad and Granddad and one is from the Oracle. The other three he got on his trip. I’ll get Dad’s upon returning.”

“How did he receive one from the Oracle?” Ignis asked.

“One of my ancestors became a temporary Oracle. Well, sorta. They took on the role when the Oracle was killed but before her daughter was ready to become the next Oracle. Once the next Oracle had ascended, they bestowed the trident back to the bloodline and so the only way a Lucis Caelum can get it is if the Oracle allows it.”

“Does that mean we get to go see Lunafreya?!” Prompto asked, excited at the prospect. Although, Noctis thought he was likely more excited to see Pryna again.

“I imagine that would be difficult with the war going on,” Ignis frowned. “But perhaps we could figure out a way to make it work. I wouldn’t mind seeing Tenebrae again.”

For several minutes the four young men sat in silence, contemplating this upcoming journey. There would be a lot of work involved to prepare. There were logistics to work out, where to stay, the most efficient route, how to deal with heats, and most importantly, where the best fishing spots were. Most of that would fall on Ignis, Noctis knew, even if he wished it didn’t. Ignis would take over the planning anyway, getting what input he could from the others. He would work closely with Gladio to get things planned and once Prompto was officially Crownsguard, they spent every extra moment they had training together.

When the month was up and they were saying goodbye to Insomnia, they were as prepared as they could be and aware that it wasn’t enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best with the royal arms. Especially with Regis's. The anime doesn't exactly help with his arms. Of the six shown, most I couldn't identify as something known in game. So, I fudged it a bit. The spear I'm pretending is the Trident of the Oracle, I figure one of the smaller swords and the ax are the same as the first two Noct gets (the ax doesn't look the same though) and there's a great sword that I'm gonna pretend is the one in Costlemark (before it was stolen and taken there).
> 
> The Trident of the Oracle is kind of confusing, because apparently the story in Steyliff Grove is a king took over the role for a bit but then in the movie the wielder is very feminine (I've not been through the extra dungeon since the stories were added and it's been awhile since I"ve seen the movie so I'm going off of the wikia). Therefore I'm going with the king is either like one of the badass women who took the title of king despite being female OR people refused to accept the Trident's wielder's gender and kept calling them king. I left it as a them so you can decide how you want to go :)
> 
> As I say, I did my best.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _When the night is young..._
> 
>  
> 
> Welcome to the beginning of the game :D

Five hours ago, they were saying goodbye to their families. Prompto’s parents looked so proud as they waved goodbye. Regis was equally proud of his son and Ignis. Gladio couldn’t get away from the fussing and the “do you have everything you need?”s “are you sure?”s “do you have enough underwear?”s and “I love you”s that can only come from a loving mother. Clarus eventually pulled her away and held her tightly.

Now they were stranded on the side of the road in the wasteland that is the Leide countryside without any cell service.

“Come on, get up,” Gladio said, kicking Prompto’s boot as he walked by. “Time to get pushing again.”

“But I’ve already pushed myself…to the brink of death,” Prompto whined. Still, he got up and with Gladio and Noctis, they pushed the Regalia further up the road.

As Ignis was two days out of his heat, the others had insisted he remain in the car to steer and keep trying to get ahold of Cid in Hammerhead. Hopefully to ask for a tow truck.

During their next break, Noctis collapsed and said, “I bet he did this on purpose.”

“Who did what on purpose?” Prompto asked.

“Dad. I bet he somehow rigged his car to breakdown and he probably blocked all our phones somehow so we couldn’t call a tow truck.”

“He was insistent you take the Regalia,” Ignis mused.

“Did he tell all of the folks out here to ignore us too?” Gladio asked.

“Nah, they’re all just assholes.”

“Noctis!” Ignis admonished. “Those are your subjects!”

“Not until I’m king,” he muttered.

“It’s probably more to do with Lucians outside the wall being wary of anything from the city. They’ve been effectively cut off from Insomnia for thirty years.”

Noctis made no comment. He was sure that Ignis was right, but right now he was hot, tired, hungry, and thirsty and Hammerhead was still no where in sight. This was not how he thought his journey would begin and he prayed to the gods that it wasn’t a bad omen like Gladio jokingly suggested.

It was midafternoon when Hammerhead came into view. They were all exhausted, so much so that Ignis finally managed to convince the others to switch off being in the car. His strength wasn’t what it usually was and he wound up winded quicker than he would have liked, but at least they kept moving while someone else could rest.

As soon as they got the car into the parking lot, everyone collapsed. None of them thought they’d ever be able to move again.

“What a gorgeous car!” a voice came from the garage. The voice belonged to a blond mechanic whose clothing choices seemed a bit off to Noctis. Short shorts he could understand, but why a leather jacket and thigh high leather boots (or leggings under boots? What?)? She must be cooking in this heat.

She also didn’t seem to noticed the four exhausted men surrounding the car she was currently ogling at.

“You poor thing, what happened to you? We’ll get you fixed up, good as new in no time! Now, which of you is her owner?”

All four looked up into her angry eyes and Noctis reluctantly raised his hand. Before she could say anything, however, another voice came from behind the car. By this time, Noctis and the others were on their feet.

“Didn’t your daddy tell you she’s a custom classic? Not so old clunker to drive how you please.” The voice belonged to an older gentleman who was now walking around the Regalia, touching her reverently. There was no doubt that this was Cid, Regis’s old friend and retainer. He turned to look at Noctis, sizing him up as if to fight. He then gave a sarcastic laugh, “Heh, it’s like they took your daddy and kicked all the dignity out of him.”

“Hey!” Noctis cried but Cid had already turned his attention to Gladio.

“At least Clarus’s son looks like he can handle himself.” He glanced at Prompto, but said nothing, and then turned his attention to Ignis. “And you bring an omega with you? I’d say that was the stupidest thing you could have done, but he looks like could go toe to toe with any alpha. Hmph, a’ight, get her in the garage, I ain’t got all day.”

They gaped and Gladio said, “I guess that’s Cid. That makes you…?”

“Cindy, Cid’s grease-monkey granddaughter. Now, you heard ‘im, let’s get her in the garage so we can fix ‘er up.”

Ten minutes later Noctis was praying to the Astrals that he never had to push a car again. With a sigh, he excused himself and wandered over to the railing. Looking at his phone he gave a joyless laugh as he saw he suddenly had service.

He called his dad immediately.

“Noctis! I wasn’t expecting to hear from you for some time,” Regis greeted.

“Really? Really, Dad? Did you not?”

“What?” was the question and Noctis could hear the amusement in his voice and the smile on his face.

“What did you do to the car?”

“The car? I did nothing to the car. If I so much as pop the hood I fear she’ll break apart, so I’d never touch her.”

Noctis clenched his fist a few times and then asked, “What did you have DONE to the car?”

There was the laugh and finally Noctis would get the confession. “Oh, nothing much. I had my mechanics talk with Cid and work out the best way for her to ‘accidentally’ break down after you left the city. She’s fine, Cid’ll have her fixed up in no time.”

“WHY!?”

“Just wanted to add some excitement to the journey,” Regis said.

“Dad, we pushed that thing for five hours! In the middle of the day in a million-degree heat! I don’t know if you’ve ever paid attention, but I don’t have much strength in the muscle department. Prompto is worse off than me. Gladio was fine, but Ignis is still recovering from his heat. Why would you do this?!”

“Builds character, son,” Regis laughed and Noctis felt nothing but exasperation. “So, what did Cid have to say?”

“He said I had no dignity,” Noctis grumbled.

“Yep, that’s Cid,” Regis chuckled. “Well, congratulations on overcoming your first obstacle. You’re gonna do great.”

“Right. Thanks.”

“Keep in touch!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Noctis continued to grumble and hung up.

Noctis wandered back over to the others. “Yeah, Dad had the car sabotaged. Forgot to ask about the phone thing.”

“Apparently that is just a natural dead zone for cell service,” Ignis said, “Cindy says that it’s very rare to receive calls from out that way because they don’t get through.”

“So what now?” Prompto asked.

“Now we play the waiting game.”

“Ugh, I hate that game.”

“Suck at it too,” Noctis smirked which earned him a hard smack on his shoulder.

“Anything to do while we wait?” Prompto asked.

Gladio tilted his head towards the diner at the other end of the outpost, “We talk with the local tipster and see what’s going on in the area. As close to the city as we are, it’s unlikely there will be many large beasts in the area. We can dip out toes into the hunting world instead of plunging head first.”

“Excellent idea, Gladio,” Ignis said. “We have just enough gil left to rent out the caravan for the evening and procure a meal at the diner.”

“So, we have to take on hunts immediately?” Prompto asked. “Great.”

“I’m sure it will be fine,” Ignis said.

~*~*~*~*~

It wasn’t fine. Not at first, anyway. Takka, the diner’s owner and cook, handed them a few flyers of beasts that had been terrorizing the area. A voretooth wasn’t much bigger than a large dog but they were much more aggressive. Several packs had formed in the area and were killing off more of the small animal population than was sustainable. They decided to head out first thing in the morning.

It seemed an easy enough job as the packs were smallish and spread out; it was unlikely they would get overwhelmed. Unfortunately, the four had never trained with actual weapons before. They had only used practice swords and guns. With the real threat of getting hit by an ally, everyone stayed well away from each other. Sure, they were less likely to hit each other but now the voreteeth could gang up on one of them easily. The other problem was that they had never dealt with living, breathing creatures before. Creatures that would do everything to stay alive. In training, any opponent, though able to think on their feet, never really felt a real threat. This was completely different.

The first few fights were disastrous. The only saving grace was that no one was seriously injured; potions could easily fix all their wounds.

Everything clicked when they went looking for a lost hunter. Cindy had called and asked that they look for a guy named Dave since they were out in the area he was last known to be in. They went into a ghost town so that they could poke their heads into buildings to see if he had taken up shelter in one. In a decrepit barn, Noctis was looking at a poster asking for help slaying some sort of mutant dualhorn when there was suddenly a voretooth on him.

In that instant, Prompto didn’t think, he just shot at the animal with its teeth embedded into his friend’s arm. His aim was true and the voretooth was dead before anyone could blink. A second surprised Gladio and Prompto repeated his action. They all ran out of the barn and were easily working around one another to take the larger pack down.

They were riding on the high of a hunt well done when they found Dave and offered to take out that mutant duallhorn he had been after before spraining his ankle.

That fight wasn’t the best, but they took the beast down and started feeling much more confident about their abilities to fight alongside one another.

Cid made sure to keep the car for three full days which allowed the group to earn gil by taking on hunts of slightly higher caliber. There were still several they refused because they weren’t ready. When they finally hit the road again, heading north towards the Prairie Outpost, they were feeling much better at their chances of survival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember reading someone's thought that Regis had planned for the car to break down. I don't remember the reasoning why or who had the thought, but it stuck with me.
> 
> Troll Dad Regis is Best Regis.
> 
> Cid also didn't need to keep to the car for so long, but he wanted to be sure he felt okay about letting the greenhorns out into the wild. He would have kept them forever if he could as he would never think they were ready, but three days seemed to work okay.
> 
> Not sure when the next update will be, thanks for all who are sticking around! <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exposition! AKA Noctis gets his first royal arm

“You finally made it,” Cor greeted as soon Ignis pulled into the dusty outpost.

“No thanks to Cid,” Noctis said as he hopped out. “You knew he was going to delay us.”

“Of course. Regis wanted to be sure that you had a few days with easier targets before coming here. He knew Cid would keep you until he was happy enough with your fighting skills. Now, is there anything you need to do or shall we get going?”

Ignis insisted they check the local venders before leaving, just in case they had something that might be useful. After grabbing a few more curatives they followed Cor away from the outpost.

It was a bit surreal to walk amongst the decrepit military equipment. The war that had left these ruins was barely thirty years and yet the vehicles looked as if they had been there for much longer. 

“Your father was here just before the Great War started. We were aware of the grumblings in Niflheim and had some intelligence as to where they might strike. While we were here, we helped where we could, but the locals had things pretty much under control. We left so that we could continue His Majesty’s pilgrimage. We didn’t now how long we had before war officially started. We also had to get to Accordo to seek allies. We only managed one other royal arm before we were called back to the city.”

“Dad always told me that he went back because his dad was ill,” Noctis said.

“The pre-war preparations and worry took a lot out of King Mors. There were times where we thought he wouldn’t survive. He did of course and Regis was giving the okay to head back out, but he and Aulea were madly in love and he wasn’t going to leave her.”

“What exactly was the point of the war?” Prompto asked. “It only lasted a couple of months.”

“Mostly it was for Niflheim to show off their magitek troopers. Show them off they did. Most of the destruction around us was because of them. It was a massacre and unfortunately there wasn’t much to be done. King Mors did what he thought was best by pulling back the wall but that didn’t do much more than anger and alienate the whole of Lucis outside of Insomnia. Niflheim saw it as weakness and decided they didn’t need to spend more resources on the war. They keep MTs around to show their might so it is likely you will run into some on your journey.”

“Why didn’t we fight back when the Niffs left?” Noctis asked.

“Lucis was safe,” Cor said. “Yes, the citizens don’t look kindly to the crown, but by backing off it kept most of the citizenry out of harms way. Even now Niflheim doesn’t bother anyone because no one can stand up to them. They are biding their time, waiting until they can take down Insomnia.”

They all went silent for a few moments while they walked. Noctis was thinking about what Cor had said. These were all things he had been taught at some point or another, but it never really sunk in. Now, seeing that aftermath and hearing again what had happened, a lot of things kind of clicked in his mind.

He was drawn from his thoughts when he heard Ignis say something to Prompto. Looking around, he saw Prompto had stopped walking and Ignis had taken a few steps back down the trail. The alphas stayed back and watched, curious to know what was going on. After a moment, Cor told Noctis and Gladio to stay put and joined the other two.

“What do you think is going on?” Noctis asked.

Gladio shrugged, “No clue.” He looked at Noctis. “You worried? Jealous?”

“Confused,” Noctis answered. “What secret could those three have together?”

It was definitely a secret. Ignis was talking quietly to Prompto who looked very nervous and was answering just as quietly. When Cor walked up, they both stopped talking. When Cor said something, Noctis watched as Prompto’s eyes went wide in surprise. There was more quiet conversation and finally the three came back over.

“Everything okay?” Noctis asked.

No one said anything. Ignis looked like he wanted to urge Prompto to say something, but refrained. Cor just stood there being Cor.

Finally, Prompto started talking quietly. “You know how I’m adopted?”

“Yeah,” Noctis said, glancing at the others and wondering where this was going.

“Well, I never told you and I should have…” Prompto started, stopped, took a deep breath, “…but I’m from Niflheim. I’ve known that for ages and I’ve always been afraid to tell you. Recently, I found out that I’m…I’m…I’m actually a MT. A failed one, but still one.”

Silence. Noctis looked at Gladio and saw this was news to him as well.

“I know I should have told you and if you want me to leave that’s fine.”

Prompto wasn’t looking at either Noctis or Gladio. Which was fine because the look that Gladio was giving Noctis was one of such incredulity that it almost made him burst out in laughter. Somehow, he didn’t think that would be the right response for such a revelation. He nodded subtly towards Prompto and Gladio knew what to do. The shield grabbed Prompto by the waist and held him like one might hold a rolled up sleeping back: basically using his hip to help balance what was in his arm. Prompto squawked indignantly as Gladio turned and started back up the trail.

“This’ll teach you to talk about leaving,” Gladio said and Prompto squirmed in his grip.

“But I’m the enemy!”

“Hardly,” Noctis laughed. “If you were the enemy then I’m pretty sure none of us would be here. I’ve seen you shoot.”

“Okay, but…”

“But nothing, Prompto,” Noctis said. Gladio had stopped and turned so that he could face his friend. “You are Lucian. You are part of my Crownsguard. Most importantly, you are my best friend. That’s all that matters. Got it?”

Prompto blinked a few times as if his confusion could just be sent away with that small movement. Finally, he smiled and said, “Got it. Can you put me down now, Big Guy?”

Once Prompto was back on his feet and they started moving again, Noctis looked at Ignis. “So, when did you know?”

“That he was MT? The moment I saw him. All beta MTs have his fair features and I have met a few before. Niflheim don’t take kindly to beta MTs as they think they are useless but everyone I’ve met have been exceedingly pleasant to be around.”

“And you didn’t say anything because…?”

“It wasn’t my place,” Ignis said simply. “I didn’t say anything to him either, not until he asked about the barcode on my left wrist.”

Noctis glanced down to where he knew that code to be. Ignis had taken to wearing gloves in the last year and that tended to keep his barcode hidden, but Noctis was intimately aware of it. He then looked to Prompto who was in conversation with Cor and Gladio.

“His right wrist,” Noctis murmured before looking back to Ignis. “That’s why he’s always worn a sweat band or something there. He was hiding a barcode as well.” Ignis gave a nod and the one question Noctis had always had about his best friend was finally answered.

It wasn’t long before they reached a stone building that was somehow both ornate and simple at once. Perhaps it was beautiful in its simplicity. The four men on their journey stopped to admired it while Cor went ahead and down to the door. There was a loud click of a key and then the sound of stone grinding on stone as Cor pushed the door open.

“Welcome to the Tomb of the Wise,” Cor said as he ushered the four in. “The king that is entombed here started to build the wall around what would become Insomnia. During his reign, much of the continent was still unexplored and unsettled. At that time, the whole of Lucis was behind the wall. As time went by, the people of Lucis explored and pushed outward. The stone wall could not follow them but the Crystal’s wall could.”

Noctis looked at the tomb of his ancestor. The Wise King. His name, his true name, had been lost to the sands of time but he had a lasting impact. The sword his stone effigy was holding was simple. There weren’t flashy bits or extravagant bobs on the hilt. Somehow, this made sense to Noctis. A wise king would be more interested in function than form.

He held his hand out over the sarcophagus and the sword shone brightly. They all watched as a replica made of light lifted into the air, hovered above them for a second, and then slammed into Noctis’s chest.

Noctis flinched when the sword hit him. Not because he felt anything, but because there was a sharp looking object coming at him. It was only natural to brace for impact.

“You have acquired your first Royal Arm,” Cor said with a smile.

“How does it feel?” Prompto asked. “Cuz it looks like it should hurt.”

“It’s weird,” Noctis said slowly. He gave it some thought and added, “It’s like I can feel the energy of my ancestor flowing through my body. I don’t know, like whatever genes I got from him are now alight with extra power and I can feel it. It’s hard to describe beyond that.”

“But you feel alright?” Ignis asked. He almost looked ready to pass out. Perhaps seeing a sword skewer his lover was more than he could take.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Totally fine,” Noctis said. Suddenly feeling the need to try it out, Noctis called forth his new weapon and there it was, solid in his hand. Solid and whole. Not ethereal, light, or stone, but what must have been the actual sword the King of the Wise had. A sight to behold.

“Now that’s cool,” Gladio said, leaning in closer.

“Yeah,” Prompto added.

“Come, there is more to do,” Cor said. They exited the tomb and waited for the door to be shut and locked. Cor turned to Noctis and handed him the key, “This key will get you into any royal tomb you find. Keep it safe.”

Noctis took it with a nod and then spent a few seconds attuning to it and then placing it in the armiger.

“Now, let us continue.”

“There’s more?” Noctis asked as they followed him.

“Yes, another tomb lies in Keycatrich Trench just north of here.”

“Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lore will be the death of me because I have this NEED to make it all fit. And I hope it makes sense. Please let me know if it doesn't!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Gladio are the best friends a couple can have.

They exited the small canyon that led up to the first tomb and turned away from the outpost. It wasn’t long before they made their way into a ghost town. Battered buildings and more broken machinery. No one said anything as they first entered the old town, but Cor eventually stopped them.

“The hunters have said a lone coeurl has been seen amongst the ruins.”

“A coeurl? One of those giant cats that can shoot lightning?” Prompto asked.

Cor nodded. 

“What do we do if we see it?” Prompto’s voice had gone super quiet as if the animal wouldn’t have already been aware of them.

“Don’t let it see you. You four are not ready to fight such an animal. I am impressed with your skills but there is a reason the hunters at the outpost haven’t taken it out; they’re waiting for someone with greater skills.”

“But…what if it does see us?”

“Run.”

There was an audible gulp from Prompto and Ignis looked at Noctis; the prince had a worried look on his face, but said nothing. Instead he followed Cor quietly once he had started walking again. They all followed Cor’s lead, moving quietly, pausing to listen every so often, and peering around walls before continuing on. They made it to an opening in the rocks without incident.

“The next one’s in here?” Noctis asked.

“Yes. Good luck. I will see you at the outpost when you have retrieved it.”

Everyone looked back at Cor. Even Gladio looked slightly worried at the thought that Cor was leaving them.

“You’re not coming with us?” Noctis asked.

“This is not my journey to take. I have guided you here as I promised your father I would. It’s up to you now.” With that, he turned and made his way back towards the outpost.

The four men looked at each other, each clearly apprehensive about entering into this strange cave without a guide. Eventually, all eyes landed on Noctis and they waited for him to take charge. Which he did, if reluctantly.

The inside of the cave wasn’t quite like Ignis had expected. Almost immediately upon entering they saw a large pile of sandbags stacked up. There was brickwork and a door as well. What Ignis had initially thought was a naturally formed cave was shown to be anything but. The people had blasted into the rock and made a shelter. Or perhaps this had been a working mine before a shelter. Either case, it certainly wasn’t naturally made.

Moving through, Prompto noticed an old cable which they followed to a generator. Fortunately, it was still in working order and after a few tries to get it activated again, lights fluttered on above them. That made movement through the area easier. At least it did until everything shut off again.

As soon as the lights turned off, Ignis thought about the question Prompto had asked earlier, “Wonder if anyone is still living here?” It occurred to Ignis that there likely was. Lots of death would have happened in the war and with death is the potential daemons. No one is quite sure how the Scourge works, but animals and people who seemingly had no connection to the disease would turn. There was a high chance of daemons being down here.

Before Ignis could mention to the others to be wary of daemons, an otherworldly glow suddenly surrounded them and with that glow were half a dozen little goblins. Goblins, though dangerous, were more interested in teasing their prey. They would have turned off the light to get a reaction and now they were dancing around the shocked humans laughing their terrible, high pitched laughs.

The fight was over quickly, but the shock of it had taken its toll.

“I believe that answers your question, Prompto,” Ignis said as he was checking the beta over for any injuries.

“All I had wanted was to get out of this trip without having to deal with daemons,” Prompto said. “That was all I wanted.”

Gladio laughed and slapped him hard on the back, “That was a big wish. We’re going to see more of these guys and you know it.”

“We saw plenty while we were Hammerhead,” Noctis pointed out.

“Yeah, but they were AWAY from where we were. We didn’t have to fight them!”

“At least now you won’t be under any delusions that you won’t have to fight them,” Gladio said. “Let’s keep going.”

“Yeah,” Noctis agreed as he headed onward. Prompto whimpered but started moving too, keeping close to Gladio. Ignis stayed in step with Noctis.

“You’re handling this well.”

“Only because I don’t want to freak Prompto out any more than he is,” Noctis said quietly. He glanced back to be sure that the others weren’t paying attention (Gladio was having too much fun making from of Prompto) and he grabbed Ignis’s hand for a quick, reassuring squeeze. Ignis was more than happy to oblige.

It was not easy making their way through the cave. The goblins were having fun locking some doors, opening others, and throwing various bits and bobs in their path whenever they had to backtrack. It was frustrating and annoying, but they were lucky they didn’t have to deal with anything more dangerous than goblins.

Except for the giant spider lady and her little spider minions. The tarantulas left Prompto catatonic for a few seconds until a pained scream from Noctis shook him out of his fear. The Arachne refused to do much of anything but scurry away from their attacks. She had gotten a swipe on Noctis almost immediately, bringing everyone’s attention to her. Ignis saw the futility of focusing solely on her while her minions ran around their feet and he eventually managed to get Gladio’s help in taking care of the tarantulas while Noctis and Prompto had an easier time hitting the Arachne from afar.

When the dust finally settled after that fight, they all collapsed to the ground. Ignis was immediately at Noctis’s side, inspecting his wound, but a quick potion healed it up nicely.

“I never want to see another spider ever again,” Prompto whined.

“Agreed,” the other three echoed.

While resting, they were all eyeing the hole in the wall with trepidation. It wouldn’t be the first tight squeeze they would need to work through, but it didn’t make it any easier. It was Ignis that went through first, checking for danger, and upon finding none, the others joined.

“The hell is that?” Gladio said as they turned a corner.

“That is weird,” Prompto added.

Indeed it was. A perfectly ornate door in the middle of this man-made cave. It was what they had come for, the royal tomb.

Noctis immediately went to the door and opened it. Inside was another sarcophagus with an effigy of an ancient king holding a royal arm. An ax. As before, Noctis held out his hand, the weapon became light and floated above them before slamming into Noctis’s chest. It still hurt Ignis even though he now realized it didn’t hurt Noctis.

“The Ax of the Conqueror,” Noctis said after a moment.

“How do you know that?” Prompto asked.

That earned him a shrug and a “Just do” and that was it. They had gotten what they came for and Noctis now had two royal arms in his arsenal.

As they were leaving, Gladio noticed another small opening and was curious to know where it led. They waited for a moment as Gladio went under and when they heard him shout for them, they were quick to join.

“Dude, what is that!” Prompto asked as they joined Gladio. “It’s like the most complicated door I have ever seen!”

For several minutes all four of them inspected it, trying to figure out how to get it open, but it wouldn’t budge. Ignis couldn’t remember anything about giant doors and was eager to start researching what it could be.

They exited the cave and managed to get back to the outpost without issue. Although they did spot the coeurl as they were moving through the ruins. Luckily for them, it had already taken down its dinner and was thus not interested.

Cor had been pleased to see them return so quickly. He congratulated them by paying for the caravan for the night. He said they deserved it and then he was gone, headed back towards Insomnia.

Ignis cooked them a quick but filling meal while everyone took turns with the shower. Noctis volunteered to shower last. There would have been an argument over it, but he fell asleep in the chair outside the caravan so there wasn’t much to do but let him nap.

It was when Noctis entered the shower that Ignis noticed Gladio and Prompto grabbing their bags. “What are you two doing?”

“Camping,” Prompto said with a grin. “See you in the morning!”

Confused, Ignis looked to Gladio, “Why would you camp? There is more than enough room in the caravan.”

“Yeah, but you two need some time together,” Gladio said pointedly. “We have no idea how long we’re gonna be on this trip nor how often you two can be all couplely without Prompto and I around. We’ll give it to you when we can. Enjoy your night! See you in the morning!”

With that, Gladio joined Prompto and together they walked first to the Regalia to get the camping gear and then to the haven on the hill overlooking the outpost.

Even though Ignis wanted to protest, say it wasn’t fair to them and they deserved soft beds as much as they did, the omega in him longed for intimacy with Noctis. They hadn’t gotten much chance to just be as they had grown used to being unable to show any sort of public displays of affections. Even in Keycatrich when it was just the four of them, Noctis hadn’t grabbed his hand until being sure the others weren’t looking.

He entered the caravan just as Noctis was leaving the bathroom. The prince’s head turned when he heard the click of the lock. He then glanced around the rest of the caravan.

“Where are Gladio and Prompto?”

“Camping,” Ignis answered as he quickly closed the gap between them. As he wrapped his arms around Noctis, he added, “They want to give us some privacy.”

Noctis’s eyes betrayed his thoughts. He thoughts, Ignis knew, where as his were; he felt bad about taking luxury (if one could call a caravan luxury) but he wanted to be with Ignis too.

“They insisted,” Ignis said, pulling Noctis’s shirt away, “and Gladio’s right, we don’t know how often we’ll be allowed moments like these.”

“Mmmm,” was all Noctis could respond as he allowed himself to fall into the moment.

They kissed as Ignis slowly walked Noctis back to the bed and gently pushed him onto it. Ignis pulled back, intent on going to his bag, but Noctis pulled at his shirt and managed to get it off before he could. He was turned just a moment, grabbing the lube he’d packed and upon turning back around, saw Noctis breathing deeply into his shirt.

“How is your ‘just clean’ smell just as amazing as your ‘took a shower this morning’ smell?” Noctis asked as Ignis crawled back over him.

“Because I know how to care for myself?” Ignis responded before nibbling on Noctis’s ear. That was the spot to make the prince putty; a little nibble just behind the ear and Ignis could do just about whatever he wanted.

Tonight, he wanted Noctis. He craved the intimacy but his body wasn’t ready to be on the receiving end. It seemed it would always take several days before he was ready after a heat. Fortunately, it didn’t matter. Noctis craved Ignis’s cock almost as much as Ignis craved his knot. Almost.

It took little time for Ignis to divest them of the rest of their clothes. As he did so, he methodologically kissed, sucked, and nibbled his way down Noctis’s body. He stopped to play with the alpha’s nipples; sucking and tugging on them while Noctis kept his hand tangled in Ignis’s hair. After attention was given to both, Noctis almost didn’t allow Ignis to go lower. The man did enjoy his nipples being played with. 

There was a well-placed nudge to Noctis’s cock that reminded the alpha where Ignis wanted to be and he finally allowed him to continue on. The most amazing moan left Noctis when Ignis nuzzled against his wonderfully hard cock and Ignis joined him when he buried his nose into the dark curls at the base and breathed in Noctis’s musky scent.

“Astrals, I love seeing you down there,” Noctis said, watching Ignis. The omega gave a cheeky grin and licked a stripe along the underside of his dick, eliciting another delicious moan. Once he had reached the tip, he pressed his lubed finger on Noctis’s entrance, causing the other to jump in surprise. Noctis hadn’t seen when Ignis had coated his fingers and was surprised at the feeling. That was how Ignis wanted it.

For the next several minutes, Ignis allowed his mouth to worship his alpha’s cock while his fingers expertly opened him up. They’d been together long enough that Ignis knew exactly what to do to get Noctis off and he was deliberately avoiding those things. He could tell that Noctis was frustrated but Ignis wanted to be inside him, to feel his body clench around him as he screamed his name.

“Ignis, please!” Noctis started begging. He had begun pushing his body against Ignis’s fingers, trying to get the much-needed friction but not quite getting there. “Please, I need you!”

“Of course,” Ignis said, pulling back. He took a second to look upon his prince, his lover, and admired the raw beauty Noctis had. Pale skin, dark hair, and the occasional scar that told of some adventure or another. He smiled lovingly as he first bent forward to steal a kiss and slowly pushed himself inside.

“Gods, you are amazing,” Ignis managed once he was fully inside.

“Only because I have you,” Noctis replied. He leaned up and pulled Ignis into a searing kiss as Ignis started moving.

He was only a few good thrusts in when Noctis stopped him. Before Ignis had the chance to register his confusion, the alpha had flipped their positions. “I want to ride you,” Noctis said, settling back down on Ignis’s cock. “I want to ride you until I come.” He started moving his hips, looking for the perfect angle so that his prostate was almost consistently stimulated.

Ignis kept one hand on Noctis’s hip and the other went to play with his nipples. The first rub ran such a shudder through the prince that Ignis was afraid he’d come quickly and the evening would be over. But Noctis steadied himself, nearing orgasm but trying to forgo it for as long as possible.

It was Ignis that finally begged for release as he began to thrust his hips with purpose as Noctis continued to grind on them. Finally, just as Ignis was about to come, he pulled Noctis down into another deep kiss that was all tongue and teeth and he finally allowed himself to spill into his alpha. Noctis wasn’t far behind, especially since his dick was now snug between their two bodies getting all the friction he needed to join Ignis in post-coital bliss.

For several minutes they remained as the were. Ignis’s shrinking cock fell from Noctis and he could feel his come dripping down. Noctis looked like he had fallen asleep but as soon as Ignis went to move, Noctis pushed himself up and gathered towels to wash them both off with. The alpha always insisted on doing the cleanup even though Ignis insisted he could do it sometimes.

Noctis cleaned them up and stripped the sheets off the bed, tossing all the dirty things into a corner. He then grabbed the loose sheets and quilts from the two twin bunks and fixed a comfortable bed for the pair. Ignis had almost fallen asleep once Noctis finally crawled into bed and curled up next to him.

“We’ve got to be sure to thank the guys,” he muttered.

“Indeed,” Ignis agreed. There was a yawn from the both and then within a few short breaths, they were fast asleep: content and in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fortunately, I can't exposition if there is no one around to tell the story, so who knows exactly what the Conqueror King did other than have an ax (as far as the boys know anyway). I dunno, I kind of like the idea that Noctis would just **know** who the royal arm belonged to because it was a part of him.
> 
> Also, damn the game for not allowing you into tunnel with the end game dungeon in it on your first go through Keycatrich. I remember wanting to go in because it clearly was a way to go, but eventually decided I couldn't. Then, on new game+ when I **knew** there was something there I just grumbled it wouldn't let me get to the door.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys learn exactly what is at stake as they continue on their quest.

The first stop after the outpost was determined to be Lestallum. Prompto had lobbied for going to the chocobo outpost, but Ignis was determined. He did feel bad, Prompto and Gladio had been so good to them at the outpost, but it was important to do a bit of research before heading elsewhere.

The Leville was their first destination upon reaching the city. Ignis went to the front desk while the other three looked at the various brochure stands in the lobby. The first thing he inquired about were bookstores, libraries, and archives; anything that might have some information on legends or rumors.

Then he asked about heat suites because he knew he’d need one in a couple of months.

“Yes, we have heat suites,” the attendant said. “They are first come first serve, we do not take reservations. We have found omegas are better served to show up when it’s needed instead of being a day or two off. We have a full floor devoted to heat suites and they have never been full as long as I have worked here. I can take your name and general date of heat so that we can know when to expect you, but that is all.

“We also require a full week’s deposit paid before you can use the suite. It’s 20,000 gil for a week.”

Ignis frowned, “That’s a lot of gil.”

“Yes, well, those rooms are usually unused. There was also a lot of modifications that had to be done to make them fit to support an omega in heat. The owners went to great lengths to make sure the omega scent stays in the room, even if others come and go. It’s a complicated system of air purifiers and places for visitors to change clothing. The Leville prides itself on being able to care for any omega that finds him or herself away from home during heat.”

 _Only if the omega can afford it_ , Ignis thought, still frowning. He could already see the nightly rate for a double was 300 gil, which would add an extra 2,100 gil to the heat suite bill which was already ten times greater. That wasn’t even adding on food and other necessities for all four of them. They had left Insomnia with enough gil to pay for car repairs, one night in the Hammerhead caravan, and dinner. The rest they have had to work for and while they were feeling more confident about harder hunts that paid more, Ignis wasn’t sure there were enough to save for this expense.

“We do refund for days unused and will ask for payment of any extra days. We will provide anything you need in terms of food and aids for your heat. You will only have to deal with betas who can even come in and clean should you wish. Is your heat soon?”

“No, a couple of months.”

“Ah, well, here,” the attendant grabbed a pamphlet from behind the desk and handed it to Ignis. “This will explain everything and you can think it over. Is there anything else I can do for you?”

He stared at the pamphlet for a moment before looking back towards to attendant. “Yes, a room for the night please. Double.”

~*~*~*~*~

“That’s quite the face,” Noctis said as Ignis joined them. “What’s up?”

Ignis handed a pamphlet to him as he said, “It’s terribly expensive to come here for a heat. Perhaps it would be easiest for me to return home when the time comes near.”

Noctis opened his mouth to refute the notion, but Gladio got there first. “Do you want me to carry you around on my hip like I did with blondie when he talked about leaving?”

“I…?”

“Because I will. Ignis, you’re not bailing on us. I won’t allow it. I know Noctis won’t allow it. I’m pretty sure Prompto won’t either.”

“We would need to set aside 30,000 gil to have a comfortable buffer for my heat. We’re barely scraping by as it is. I can’t ask you three to—”

“You aren’t asking us anything, Ignis. We are volunteering,” Gladio said. “We can camp more. We can look for more edible food in the wilds and Noctis would love any chance he could get to go fishing. We’ll work out a plan to be sure we set aside enough gil over the next two and a half months so that we can get you what you need. We’ll work it out.”

“But…”

“But nothing! Look at this!” Prompto pushed a flyer into Ignis’s face and everyone leaned in close to see what it said. “Someone is asking for a photographer and by the looks of it, they want pictures from around the continent. It probably won’t pay much, but if it’s a simple as the flyer makes it seem, it’ll be some easy cash.”

“Just got to go find some guy named Vyv,” Noctis read. It seemed a little weird, but if it became a source of extra cash, then it would be good to at least check out. With a grin, he gave Ignis a firm smack on the back. “Sorry, Specs, you’re stuck with us. Do we have a room for the night?”

Resigned, Ignis answered to the affirmative and they went to gather their belongings from the Regalia. On a whim, they did decide to go to the overlook to see the meteor and marvel at its beauty. Noctis decided they should see if they could get there; it would be the closest they could get to an astral. What a memory it would be to say they got to see Titan.

As luck would have it, they found Vyv as they were heading back up to the parking lot. The man clearly knew Noctis was the prince but opted to play dumb. He did seem excited at the prospect of getting photos from the group as they made their journey. Prompto showed him some he had already taken and Vyv seemed impressed. He gave them a list of things he’d like pictures of and said payment would be based on the quality of the photos.

Prompto read off the list once they were safely in their room for the evening. “Taelpar Crag, a royal tomb, the meteor, somewhere up in Ravatogh.”

“Seems like places we’ll get to anyway,” Gladio said.

“I hope you don’t mean to suggest we’ll be climbing Mount Ravatogh,” Ignis said. Gladio shrugged, but Noctis thought like it looked like he wanted the adventure. He wasn’t sure he was up to making the climb though, not unless it was absolutely necessary.

They made their plan for the morning before heading to bed. Each would take one of the places Ignis had gotten information on and see what could be discerned by their proprietors.

~*~*~*~*~

“You’ve been talking with Vyv,” the archivist chuckled when Ignis asked after rumors of royal tombs. “That man is determined to document every bit of royal Lucian history.”

Ignis smiled, glad that their conversation with Vyv had given a good cover for their questioning. “I have a photographer friend who is always looking for new inspiration and Vyv has provided that for him. Fortunately, the rest of us are keen on adventure with a passing interest in history.”

“Good thing,” the archivist returned before giving Ignis the information he sought.

A common legend of the area was one of a mythical sword behind the waterfall known as Callatein’s Plunge. Ignis was warned that a midgardsormr had always been found outside the entrance, making it difficult for anyone to get in. Malmalam Thicket was also rumored to have to have some secret, but the witch kept a close eye on who came and went there. Ravatogh also had several rumors floating around it; rumors that ranged from great treasures to long lost history.

Ignis thanked the archivist and headed towards the Regalia where everyone had agreed to meet. Prompto was already there. The bookshop he went into didn’t have anything useful other than the same legend of the sword behind the waterfall. It turned out that everyone had been told about the waterfall as both Noctis and Gladio relayed the same information. Gladio did come back with information from the librarian about the possibility of something in the Vesperpool but there were definitely easy to find royal tombs in Thommels Glade and the Fallgrove. Noctis got as much information as Prompto.

Information gathered, they made a quick stop at the Cup Noodles stand for Gladio and then made their way to the Chocobo Outpost. Even if they weren’t all already looking forward to seeing the ranch, Prompto’s enthusiasm was contagious and it made for an easy couple of days drive to get there.

~*~*~*~*~

This was not a good idea and Ignis had said as much many times. They weren’t ready for a behemoth, especially one that the other, more experienced hunters, couldn’t take down. The others ignored him; all eager to show their strength and to get access to the chocobos they had been promised.

Ignis followed along because he knew he had to be the fourth, but he didn’t like it. Not when they saw the downed trees left in the beast’s wake. Not when they had a close encounter with it in a tunnel and why the moniker ‘Deadeye’ was given. Certainly not as they tried to follow it through the mists of the Nebulawood back to its lair. Yes, it had been his idea to follow the animal to catch it off guard, but he didn’t have to like it; it was just the best plan that they had.

Deadeye made his home in the ruins of an old Lucian armory and as they four quietly made their way through, Ignis tried his hardest to remember absolutely everything he had ever learned about behemoths. Upon seeing an old barrel that looked to be filled with oil as well as various oil slicks around the area, Ignis remembered fire was particularly devastating to behemoths.

“We need to try to get the behemoth in the oil slicks or next to the barrels. Being able to set it on fire will help us immensely,” Ignis whispered as they closed in on Deadeye. The others nodded as they quietly made their way towards the beast.

Despite the obvious disadvantage that Deadeye had, he was more than a match for the four young men. Trying to get Deadeye near oil barrels was tricky. He just wanted to go after them and he was quick to switch targets if someone else got closer. They were all sporting nasty wounds with few chances to use of any potions before they could get the behemoth close enough to a barrel to make any use of it.

They were fairly spread out, with Gladio and Noctis closest to each other keeping Deadeye’s attention on them. Ignis and Prompto were opposite of each other. Ignis readied a fire spell and as soon as Deadeye was right next to a barrel, he threw it. The explosion was loud and bright and it absolutely infuriated the behemoth. With a roar, he whipped around towards Ignis and his tail hit Prompto during the turn.

The force of the tail flung Prompto several feet where he hit a ruin wall hard. He dropped like a ragdoll and didn’t move. They all yelled for their friend but got no response.

Fortunately, Deadeye still had Ignis in his sights, so he thought the others could get to Prompto. However, as soon as Noctis or Gladio tried to move that way, Deadeye turned on them. He was keeping them away from Prompto.

It was desperation to reach their friend that gave them the boost they needed to finally get Deadeye down. Noctis and Ignis threw as many fire spells as they had at the behemoth while Gladio swung his greatsword every time the animal reared up in pain. When Deadeye finally fell, they did not celebrate; they ran for Prompto who was still out cold.

“How is he? Is he okay?” Noctis asked as Gladio and Ignis started looking over the blonde.

Neither said anything. Ignis let Gladio do the check over while he waited for instructions. Gladio was much more versed in survival and wilderness first aid than he was so it seemed best to let him do his thing. After a few seconds, Gladio pulled out an elixir and cracked it over Prompto. They waited with bated breath to see if he’d wake.

He didn’t.

“What do you need?” Ignis asked.

“Get back to the post as quick as you can,” Gladio said. “I think his injuries are healed but I don’t want to risk carrying him that distance. Get a chocobo and get back here.”

“Won’t riding a chocobo be worse? Bumpier?”

“Faster and easier on us,” Gladio said. “It’s not ideal, but it’s what we’ve got. Go.”

Noctis was reluctant to leave but Ignis pulled him towards the other end of the ruins.

“Come, we need to hurry,” Ignis encouraged and with one last look at his unconscious friend, Noctis followed Ignis.

They jogged most of the way back to the post, a much longer journey since they were on the far side of the Nebulawood, only pausing to catch their breaths occasionally. When they reached the post, Wiz and the other hunters cheered to see them. The attitude of the chocobos had told them that Deadeye was gone.

“We need to borrow some chocobos, one of our friends is hurt,” Ignis explained when the questioning looks started. Wiz didn’t hesitate, he and his assistants were quick to saddle three chocobos and send them on their way.

Gladio had carried Prompto out of the ruins to meet them and carefully got the blonde onto Ignis’s bird. Then, carefully but as quickly as possible, they returned to the chocobo post.

There was a medic onsite and she took Prompto to look over him while the other three collapsed at a table in the restaurant area. For a long time, no one said anything beyond quiet thank yous to Wiz when he handed them all drinks.

“We shouldn’t have gone,” Noctis said, breaking the long silence. “Ignis, you kept saying we weren’t ready and we ignored you. What good is having an adviser if I don’t listen to him?”

“Prompto wanted to go as much as you and I,” Gladio said. “Ignis is the only one of us that has any brains.”

“If I did, I would have tried harder to keep everyone from going,” Ignis sighed. The others argued that he couldn’t blame himself but soon they all fell silent again.

An hour or so later, the doctor came to join them and they all looked at her expectantly.

“Your friend will be fine,” she said. “Other than being unconscious, I could not find anything wrong with him. I will insist he stay here for a few days so that I can keep an eye on him and be sure I didn’t miss anything. Whatever first aid you gave him out there did wonders.”

“Can we see him?” Noctis asked.

“Yes, he just woke up and seems fine but is anxious to see you.”

“Thank you, doctor,” Ignis said, relief falling over him. “What do we owe you?”

“Not a thing. You boys got rid of Deadeye, this is the least I can do.”

Ignis smiled and thanked her again before joining the others as they went to the room Prompto was in. He was glad to see them and honestly looked as if nothing had happened. He was terribly annoyed that his first experience on a chocobo was while he was knocked out but then cheered up when he learned the doctor wanted to keep him on the ranch for a few days. Allowed to leave the bed, the four of them spent the rest of the evening admiring the chocobos and playing with the chicks. It was a welcomed reward for what they had been through that day.

There was one point that Ignis looked around and saw that Noctis wasn’t within his sight. Frowning, he first checked the camper and started wandering around looking for him. He found him sitting on a back wall of the ranch, staring towards the meteor.

“Prompto could have died and it would have been all my fault,” Noctis said as Ignis neared him.

“No,” Ignis responded, wrapping his arms around Noctis’s chest and resting his chin on a mess of black hair. “We would have all been to blame. Fortunately, luck favored us this day.”

Noctis made a noise that told Ignis he didn’t believe those words.

“We will need to be more diligent in the future. Should any of us feel unsafe everyone should stop to reassess. We need to use this as a learning experience so that we don’t make the same mistakes in the future. We may not be so lucky next time.”

“Yeah.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Costlemark proves to be an interesting and frightening experience.

The impromptu vacation at the chocobo post gave them a chance to reexamine their plans. The Fallgrove wasn’t far from the post and it seemed as good a place as any to check first. The doctor kept them for three days and the night of the third day said that she couldn’t see anything wrong with Prompto and felt safe to let him go. The following morning, they thanked their hosts and piled into the Regalia.

“I’m gonna miss the birds,” Prompto lamented as they pulled away.

“We’ve got them rented, we’ll see them plenty,” Noctis laughed.

“Not the chicks!”

It felt good to be back on the road and Noctis was looking forward to finding his next royal arm. He was determined to get more than his father, which meant he needed at least four more and then his father’s sword will be the tipping point.

Ignis pulled into the parking spot next to the Fallgrove and the four of them made their way up the nearby trail. It was a peaceful moment with wind rustling through the leaves and a few birds chirping until Prompto let out a shriek and screamed “What are those?!”

Those, it turned out, were giant centipede type things. They were gross, standing the full height of a human and still skittering around on their back legs. “Hundlegs” Ignis muttered but the name didn’t mean anything, Noctis just wanted them dead. They made short work of them; amazingly easy after -Deadeye.

“You okay there, Prompto?” Noctis asked.

“I absolutely cannot stand bugs! Especially not ones bigger than me!” he exclaimed.

“You did good taking them out,” Gladio said, giving Prompto a light smack on the back. The blonde still stumbled a bit on impact which made Gladio laugh.

“I understand the interest in the beasts we just downed, but I would like to draw your attention to what lays before us,” Ignis said. He’d moved a little way up the trail and as the rest of them followed his eyeline and realized what they were standing next to.

Or at least realized they were standing next to something big.

“What is this place?” Noctis asked as they moved first through the gates and then towards the walls.

“I have no idea. This is like no architecture I’ve ever studied,” Ignis answered, running his hand over one of the walls.

They spent most of the morning making their way through the ruins. Even after the initial scan told them there wasn’t much for them to see, they wanted to go over it with a fine-toothed comb to see if they could find anything. There seemed no way that these ruins ended just as they were. There was a short pathway leading down along what appeared to be strange steps, but it ended all too quickly at a wall.

It was hunger and annoyance that finally pulled them away even though they all could have sworn they heard rumblings below them. There was also the giant hole that seemed to have no bottom that intrigued them. But for now, there was nothing for them to do and they had come out this way to find a royal tomb.

Heading back towards the car, Ignis noticed a haven and it was decided they would set up camp, eat lunch, and then start to search the area for the royal tomb. The hunters at the chocobo post had confirmed there was one out here so it couldn’t be too far.

Prompto suggested they call their mounts and follow the different paths that surrounded them. Noctis agreed, even if he knew Prompto just wanted to see the bird it took him nearly an hour to pick out. With a quick blow of the whistle, four colorful birds bounded over to the haven and the men were randomly choosing a direction to go.

Moving around the walls of the strange ruins, they found nothing of interest except for more ruins and a place Noctis decided he’d come back to later to fish. The other direction proved fruitful. They followed the trail to where it crossed the road and they were only a few feet into this part of the woods when they spotted a classic Lucian gate. It was what they had come for.

After being sure that Noctis was okay with him taking pictures of the royal tomb, Prompto took a few shots of the gate and then more of the tomb. 

Excited for the next royal arm, Noctis hurried towards the steps but frowned when he got there. The door to the tomb had been destroyed, bits and pieces blasted into the tomb itself. Cautiously, he entered, glancing around to be sure it was empty before stepping up to the sarcophagus.

The effigy was empty handed. There was no royal arm to be had.

“What?” Noctis muttered as he started looking around.

“What’s the hold up?” Gladio called.

“There’s nothing here!” he yelled back and soon the others joined him.

“How can a royal arm just up and disappear?” Ignis asked, examining the effigy. “I thought only those of Caelum blood could receive them.”

“Same,” Noctis frowned. Their search was thorough but nothing came of it. With a sigh, Noctis accepted that this one was lost to him and they headed back towards the haven.

With a few hours of sunlight left, Noctis and Prompto returned to the small fishing spot and whiled their time away there while the other two stayed at camp. There wasn’t much in the pond to catch but Noctis enjoyed having the time to zone out. They weren’t gone long and upon returning to the haven, Noctis thought to call his dad.

“Noctis, how goes the quest?” Regis asked as greeting. “How many royal arms have you acquired?”

“Just the two Cor led us to,” he answered.

“Really? I would have thought you’d have more by now.”

“Well, there was an incident with a behemoth that kept us at the chocobo outpost for a bit. Everyone’s fine, don’t worry. We’re now at the Fallgrove, but the royal tomb here was empty.”

“Empty? Really?” Regis said. “Nothing at all?”

“No. The door was bashed in and whatever weapon was there is gone.”

“How odd. You should have been able to get the Sword of the Tall there. It’s the greatsword in my arsenal.”

“What? Man, I’ve always liked the look of that one. Why did it have to disappear?” Regis had no answer and they spent the rest of their conversation just catching up. Nothing exciting was going on in Insomnia which was a relief to the prince; it meant he wouldn’t be forced home.

Dinner was amazing, Noctis wondered how in the world Ignis could do so much on a camp stove, and they were all ready to settle in for a few rounds of Kings Knight when Gladio noticed a red glow coming from the nearby ruins. A short debate and a quick chocobo ride later, they found themselves once again looking at the high walls in awe.

“How do you suppose this happens?” Noctis asked, once again looking around. No one had an answer. “Woah, guys, look.” Noctis had made his way back around to where the steps were only instead of halting quickly at a wall, the continued downward.

“So, uh, we going down there?” Prompto asked, clearly apprehensive at the idea.

“We gotta at least see where it leads,” Gladio said.

“But we don’t know how long it’ll stay open! What if it’s a trap and as soon as we are in there SLAM! the exit is blocked and we’re trapped!”

“I would surmise that it will stay open until dawn,” Ignis said, still looking around.

“Opens at night and closes at dawn? That’s weird,” Noctis said. “Why would you think that?”

“I have a vague remembrance from my studies that there are a few places across Eos that has this kind of function. Relics of Solheim that no one today has been able to figure out.”

“This is Solheim?” Noctis asked, peering into the darkness. “Yeah, let’s at least see what’s at the end of the stairs.”

All agreed that this was an acceptable plan and they slowly made their descent into the ruins. The long steps changed to regular stairs at the first turn. The landing following those stairs held some sort of strange mechanism. Metal and round but whatever it was seemed to be turned off. More stairs led to another landing and yet more stairs. Noctis briefly wondered if this place had anything other than stairs, but that answer came quickly enough when they finally leveled out into a hallway.

Nothing of note so far, therefore they pushed onward until they came to a circular room. Almost immediately they were surrounded by daemons; mushy daemons that took little physical damage. Swords got stuck and bullets didn’t penetrate far.

It was a tough battle and once it was over, Noctis expected everyone to want to turn back; especially Ignis and Prompto. However, only he and Gladio seemed interested in returning to camp.

“Just a little farther,” Ignis said as he and Prompto took the lead.

Noctis and Gladio exchanged glances.

“Are you sure? That was pretty intense,” Gladio said as they caught up.

“Just a little farther,” Ignis repeated.

The next room was even worse: floating balls of lightning and a vicious samurai awaited them. They fought hard and still managed to get singed pretty badly. Noctis was sure Ignis would insist they pull back now, but he and Prompto just moved forward. Ignis didn’t even bother to check on Noctis once the last daemon went down, he just went. 

“Hey!” Gladio yelled as he pulled Noctis to his feet but it clearly fell on deaf ears. “What’s wrong with them?”

“I dunno, but we need to stop them,” Noctis said.

They ran to catch the others, but Ignis and Prompto had already entered battle with more daemons. Fortunately, these were easier to take care of but the four of them were hurting from the previous battles. Once the battle was over, Prompto and Ignis didn’t even stop to take a breather, they continued towards the stairs. The short flight ended with a landing that had been destroyed by time but there was a column that was across it to use as a bridge.

Ignis was just about to place his foot on the column when Gladio grabbed him by the waist and yanked him back. Noctis was quick to take hold of Prompto.

“Just a little farther…” Ignis said again. It was as if he was in a trance. Prompto too.

“Let’s get them out,” Noctis said tugging on Prompto.

Gladio threw Ignis over his shoulder and pulled Prompto up to his waist as he had done at the beginning of their journey and hauled them out as quickly as he could.

Once they were outside the alphas watched as the others came back to themselves. They blinked as if some spell was coming off of them. They looked at each other in confusion and then to Gladio and Noctis.

“You guys okay?” Noctis asked. Both nodded slowly. “What was that?”

“I’m not sure,” Ignis said, pulling off his glasses and cleaning them with the edge of his shirt. “It was as if something was pulling me towards it.”

“Yeah, it was the strangest thing,” Prompto said. “All I wanted was to get to whatever was calling me. It didn’t matter what was in the way, I just needed to get there.”

Ignis nodded his head in agreement and then suddenly looked horrified when he caught sight of Noctis’s appearance. “Astrals, Noct, are you alright? Let me look you over.”

Noctis smacked his hand away. “I’m fine. Let’s get back to camp before we do anything else. Come on.”

Oh, the look on Ignis’s face nearly broke the prince, but he didn’t want to be in this place any longer than he had to be. He wanted Ignis to dote on him but if there was something inside these ruins calling to his friends, he wanted as far away as possible.

It was a quiet ride back to the haven and the first thing they all did upon getting there was to check themselves over for any permanent damage. Potions had taken care of the worst of the damage, but their clothes were done for; not even Ignis’s sewing skills could save them. When it was decided that everyone was alright, silence descended upon the haven, each lost in thought.

Gladio turned in after a few minutes, disappearing into the tent. Prompto went and curled up with the chocobos. Ignis was staring into the fire where Noctis joined him.

“You okay?” he asked, pulling his chair as close as possible so that he could rest his head on Ignis’s shoulders.

He shook his head. “I worry that there is something out there that makes me ignore you. I thought that it was impossible to pull me from your side, but it happened. It happened so easily.”

“It’s not your fault, Iggy,” Noctis said. “Whatever is in there was pulling Prompto too.”

“I know, but…but what if you had gotten seriously injured and I just walked away? I don’t think I could have lived with myself.”

“Luck is still favoring us it seems. We got you guys out and we know never to go back in. I will be so very happy to put the Fallgrove behind us tomorrow.”

Ignis hummed in acknowledgement but said nothing more. For the rest of the evening, Noctis reaffirmed his love for the omega with words and touches. He wanted Ignis to know it was not his fault and he would never blame him for that occurred. By the time they turned in, Noctis wasn’t sure his actions had had any effect, but Ignis gave a quiet thank you when they kissed good night and hugged Noctis close. It always surprised Noctis when he proved to himself he was a good alpha and he hoped that Ignis would always think so too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Costlemark wasn't supposed to take up a full chapter. They were supposed to see it, go in, nope out, and be on their way.
> 
> But apparently there is something in Costlemark that wants Ignis and Prompto and I was afraid that if I didn't include it, it'd want me too D:
> 
> (Seriously, that whole bit came out of left field. It's always interesting when stories do that. Don't worry, it'll be explained later.)
> 
> Also, Noctis seriously needs to come to terms with his amazing alpha abilities. He seems to think that just because he isn't built like a stereotypical alpha that he can bring nothing to the table.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Side quests and the first heat away from home.

After the behemoth and the strange ruins, it was decided they would take things easy for a little while. They made their road trip less about looking for royal arms and more about seeing the country. They still took on hunts where they could and there were plenty of debates on whether or not a particular cave looked too hazardous to go into (they all were, at least so far). Occasionally they would run into someone who needed some very random help and they offered up their services should they feel they could.

It was amazing how little people seemed to be able to do for themselves, Ignis mused as they headed to a farm to help harvest crops. People were asking the hunters to do all sorts of things that he thought they should be able to handle on their own. Still, if they were willing to pay and hunters were willing to -do the leg work, Ignis supposed it was win-win for everyone.

The most enjoyable work they found was looking for frogs for a famous biologist, Sania Yeager. She sent them into the wilds to collect specimens so that she could study the effects of the ecosystems they were coming from. It was fun chasing after the things, getting muddy and wet, and just acting like a group of big kids.

They did decline the request that would take them back near those awful ruins. They weren’t ready to return there no matter how fun chasing frogs was.

As they traveled, they hit places that Vyv had asked for pictures of and found Noctis’s third royal arm in the tomb in Thommels Glade. They were all a little anxious at the thought that this tomb had also been robbed of its arm, but Noctis walked in to find the Shield of the Just waiting for him. Ignis noted that Gladio was very impressed with the shield and may have coveted it just a little.

The first cave that they did enter was the one behind Callatein’s Plunge. They had spent plenty of time improving their skills and were much better prepared for the task than they had been going after Deadeye, but they were still nervous. The midgardsormr was guarding the area as Ignis had been told and they knew they wouldn’t be able to take on both giant serpent and whatever laid behind the waterfall.

They watched it slither around from the safety of road above.

“We could ride past it on the chocobos,” Ignis suggested.

“And leave them to fend for themselves?!” Prompto cried indignantly.

“I bet you anything the chocobos could get out of there no problem,” Noctis said. He hadn’t taken his eyes off of the snake. “How would we get out? I bet the birds won’t want to hang around.”

“We could attempt to call them back,” Ignis said. “That or wait until that beast takes a nap so we can sneak out.”

“We could just figure it out when the time comes,” Gladio said. “Unless we decide it isn’t worth it. The thing’s gonna be here no matter what and I can guarantee we won’t be ready to fight it in the time we have for this trip.”

“Gladio’s right. Noctis, it is up to you, is this a royal arm you want?” Ignis asked.

The prince frowned. “Why does it have to be on me? If something goes horribly wrong, it’ll be my fault.”

“Then let’s be sure it doesn’t go wrong,” Gladio said with a light smack on the shoulder. He then grabbed hold of the reins of his chocobo and pulled himself up. “Shall we?”

“What? I didn’t say yes.”

“You kinda did, dude,” Prompto said, mounting his own bird. “You said all that as if we’d already decided. So, let’s go!”

There were some grumbles out of the prince, but he followed suit and they made their way down towards the midgardsormr.

“This is your last chance to say no,” Ignis said. They had stopped just up the hill. The snake was eyeing them, as if daring them to come down.

“Let’s do this,” Noctis said and he gave a determined kick to his bird.

Racing down the hill, the chocobos barely managed to skirt past the snapping jaws of the midgardsormr. Its strike was lighting fast but the birds kept just ahead of it. It chased them towards the waterfall where some giant crabs were sunning themselves. The crabs were the prefect distraction as Ignis ran his bird right through the middle of them and the snake followed. Seconds later a fight broke out between the neighbors and the men and their birds made it easily up to Greyshire Glacial Grotto, or so said the sign they passed anyway.

“Glacial?” Prompto asked as they dismounted. “What do ya think that means?”

Cold. Freezing cold as if somehow a glacier got buried in rock and a cave was formed inside. It was an amazing bit of nature and Ignis was determined to look into its formation once they returned home. It didn’t seem like it should be possible for this cave to exist and yet, here it was.

Unfortunately, they were not prepared for an ice cave. Their coats were back in the Regalia and there was no way they were going to go back to get them only to have to deal with the midgardsormr again.

“Let’s just get in and get out quick,” Noctis said, rubbing his hands up and down his arms.

“Keep moving to keep the blood flowing,” Gladio added.

Gladio’s plan was easy enough to work with; there were several pockets of daemons that popped up and were ready to fight. This meant that Noctis’s plan of getting in and out quickly was completely lost as flans, imps, and spiders were eager for a meal. There was also the slippery ice to deal with and more than once they found themselves sliding down several levels only to find themselves once again face to face with some daemon or another.

By the time they made it to the hidden tomb, they were cold, tired, and bruised. The arm that awaited was worth the trouble though. Noctis called them the “Swords of the Wanderer” and at first the other three were confused to the plural; it looked like a single weapon. Then Noctis pulled them apart and the single weapon became two. This time it was Ignis who was envious of the arm.

Getting out was worse than going in. The daemons were gone for the moment, but the ice remained. They were just about at the exit level when some of the ice shifted and Ignis found himself sliding back down to the previous level with Gladio. There were several noises of frustration as the pair started the journey back up. They both insisted the other two go ahead and get out of the cold, but of course the younger two refused and were shivering uncontrollably by the time Ignis and Gladio returned.

A short chocobo ride back to the nearest rest stop (the birds had waited and the snake was off licking its wounds somewhere) they were bundled up in the caravan and all drinking hot chocolate to warm up. Noctis, who was still shy about showing affection even when it was just the other two, wormed his way into Ignis’s lap to soak in more heat.

Had Ignis not been in the first stages of pre-heat, he would have suggested that Noctis share heat with Gladio, their resident furnace. As it was, he much preferred any affection he could get from his alpha. This was also the final push they needed to head back to Lestallum.

~*~*~*~*~

“Our last hunt just put us over 20,000 gil in savings,” Gladio said. It was the next morning and they were preparing everything before heading off.

“20,000? That’s just what I need for a room,” Ignis frowned. “We need a lot more.”

“That’s just savings,” Gladio pointed out. “We’ve got a couple of thousand for the day to day. And we still have Prompto’s pictures to give to Vyv.”

“We don’t know that Vyv will keep his promise to pay us. We shouldn’t rely on it.”

“Look, we have enough for you and Noct to have a room. If Prompto and I don’t have enough to stay at the Leville, we’ll camp. We can also look for small jobs to earn some extra money. Astrals know we’re gonna get bored before too long.”

“I just…”

“Iggy, we got this.”

And that was that, no one else would hear another word on the subject.

~*~*~*~*~

The heat suite was ridiculous and Ignis could see why it cost as much as it did. There were two entry rooms. One where you stripped out of your clothes and a second where you put on what were essentially scrubs. When you left, you’d strip out of the scrubs, toss them in a laundry shoot, get sprayed with something that would help mask the omega heat scent, and then you were allowed back into the first room to dress in your regular clothes.

This was really only used for people who might come in and out during the heat. Ignis and Noctis had no intentions of leaving (Ignis couldn’t and Noctis wouldn’t leave him) so it would only be hotel staff and maybe Prompto who would come through.

It was their fourth heat together and things finally seemed to be settling into the bond. Ignis never got quite as desperate as the first few times and even when he did, it wasn’t always needing the knot. Noctis didn’t need to rely on sex toys anymore when he couldn’t keep up with his omega’s needs.

There was still plenty of sex and Noctis still wasn’t upset to be woken by the needy pleads of Ignis but now there was a greater need of cuddling. Omegas never really evolved away from needing to get pregnant during the first few heats. In ancient times, a pregnant omega was a protected omega. That mindset was still buried deep in the genes which was why the first few heats were always the worst. After pregnancy, the omega just wanted to know they were loved. Modern omegas needed to go through a few overly strong heats before their bodies caught on that they were protected and pregnancy was no longer a priority.

It also meant that heat sex wasn’t always so frenzied in the first day or two of the heat. This was something Ignis greatly appreciated as he found himself sitting on Noctis, slowly rolling his hips as knot inside him massaged all the right places. He loved looking down at his mate, blissed out from orgasm, but still so very attentive at the omega above him. These were the moments he wished could last. Moments where they were connected by Noctis’s knot and able to admire each other lovingly.

“Gods you are beautiful,” Noctis said, his thumbs rubbing circles on Ignis’s hips. “I could stay like this forever, just watching you move so gracefully.”

“I would be happy to let you,” Ignis returned, leaning down to take Noctis’s mouth into his own. They shared soft, opened mouth kisses until the knot finally deflated, releasing Ignis from his alpha. He stayed where he was for some time longer, however, always happy to feel his alpha inside.

A relaxing bath followed, then dinner, and then curling together on the couch to what whatever shitty show happened to be on. Noctis would continuously card his fingers through Ignis’s hair, and Ignis would very slowly situate himself closer and closer to his mate until he was basically on top of him and asking for something more.

Rinse and repeat for the four days of Ignis’s heat.

“I think I like this settled bond heat,” Noctis said the first morning that Ignis felt the heat symptoms were gone. “There is a lot less tears and need to reassure.”

“Yes, thank the Astrals. I can handle heats if they stay like this. The neediness for sex and affirmation was a bit more than I could take. I actually enjoyed the sex this time as opposed to feeling like it was just a means to an end.”

“Ah, way to deflate my ego.”

“Noct, if sex with you was bad, I wouldn’t do it outside of heat,” Ignis said with a smile.

“Yeah, okay,” Noctis replied with fake annoyance. He placed several kisses onto Ignis’s face and said, “How about one more round before we have to return to the world?”

For a moment, Ignis was going to say he wasn’t ready for post-heat sex, but that glint in Noctis’s eye said that he had missed being on the receiving end and was hoping Ignis was up for it. Ignis certainly was. He was quick to prep Noctis and then took his time taking him from behind. Hearing his alpha moan and feeling him clench around his cock was the perfect way to end the heat and he prolonged it for as long as he could.

~*~*~*~*~

“Well, well, well, look what the coeurl dragged in,” Gladio said as Ignis and Noctis made their way to the café he and Prompto were sitting at.

“Hey guys! Looking good!” Prompto grinned. “Good heat?”

“Is that really something you ask?” Noctis asked. Prompto shrugged but didn’t seem bothered by it. In fact, he looked like he was still waiting for an answer.

“The Leville was more than acceptable for us to ride out my heat,” Ignis answered. “I can understand why they charge so much now.”

“And, we got a day’s worth of gil back,” Noctis said. “How have you guys been?”

“Good. We took some more photos for Vyv and helped some other hunters with various problem beasts, but otherwise we’ve been enjoying a little R&R in Lestallum,” Gladio answered. “I think we’re ready to head out, though.”

“Same,” Noctis agreed.

“So, what’s the plan? Where to next?”

“The Disc of Cauthess,” Noctis said. “I want to see if we can get in. I’d love to get as close to Titan as possible.”

“Do we know about security around the Disc?” Ignis asked. They all shook their heads, unsure as to what might await them. They hoped, since Lestallum got shards from the meteor to power everything, they could get pretty close. They were aware that the shards didn’t come from the meteor itself, but bits and pieces that broke off at impact, but those were likely pretty close by.

With the beginnings of a plan in place, the four friends headed out to continue on their journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we talk about how ingenious it is that Sania was looking at frogs? When shit in the environment goes down, frogs will be one of the first affected. I want to think they did that on purpose and that it wasn't just a happy coincidence.
> 
> I'm gonna try to remember not to name or color the chocobos in the story because I know when I read stories where the chocobo is named it feels wrong. Noctis doesn't ride a green bird name Frank! What's wrong with you!? Anyway, if I keep them nondescript then your chocobo is your own and mine my own.
> 
> But, in case you were wondering (and I'm sure you weren't) my game chocobos are as follows:  
> Noctis: Crimson color named Glendive  
> Ignis: White color named Snowflake  
> Gladio: Pale Purple color named Shirley  
> Prompto: Cerulean color named Thalassa


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the Disc of Cauthess!

The drive to the Disc was a joyous one. Gladio and Prompto regaled the other two of their adventures around Lestallum. Prompto seemed to enjoy Gladio teaching him how to read people the best. They would sit for hours, Prompto told them, and just watch people. Gladio would point out body language and what it generally meant. Soon, Prompto would try to decipher the language and Gladio would say if he agreed or disagreed with the interpretation. There were hunts and other things, but the people watching was the best it seemed.

When they got to the Disc of Cauthess, they were surprised to find half a dozen cars parked outside of the big gate. Ignis pulled into a space and the four hopped out and followed the path down. Some people were walking back up, talking excitedly about how close they actually got to the meteor itself. Others were a bit grumbly that they couldn’t get closer.

The walk down was long and got hotter the closer they got to the meteor. When they finally reached the end of the trail, they saw a few people standing there looking towards the fallen rock.

“Amazing,” Ignis said as he walked up to where the other tourists were. It was as close as they could get; there was a sizable gap between them and the next part of the path.

“That is so cool!” Prompto exclaimed, pulling out his camera to snap some pictures. Gladio just stood in awe.

Noctis, however, was confused. He couldn’t figure out why everyone stopped where they had. “Let’s get closer.”

He started walking forward but Ignis grabbed him. “Are you mad? You’ll never make that jump!”

“Jump? What jump?”

“The one that would get you to the next part of the path.”

“Suppose he could warp it though,” Prompto said quietly. The other tourists were glancing at Noctis as if he were insane.

“This is as close as we get,” Ignis said.

“But…”

Before Noctis could say anything more, the ground around them began to tremble. An earthquake shook the area and all of the tourists went running. Gladio, Prompto, and Ignis turned to go as well, but Noctis somehow knew he was supposed to stay. Something was pulling him, not quite magic, but it felt like he was meant to keep going.

And so he did. Even with the ground around him shaking, he took a few steps past where everyone else had been standing. He tried to ignore the panic in Ignis’s yell but he honestly had no idea what gap they had been going on about. There was nothing but solid ground beneath his feet.

After a few seconds, the ground stopped moving and the prince with his retinue was all that was left at the meteor. Noctis stood, looking back at the other three, questioning why they were so worried. The other three just stared at him as if he had three heads or something.

“But…the gap…” Prompto said.

“That drop has to be at least 100 feet,” Gladio put in, looking over the edge. “How are you standing there?”

“What gap?” Noctis asked. “It’s nothing but a straight path down further in to what looks like might be a royal tomb. Or at least what’s left of one. Let’s go check it out!”

“Noct!” Ignis yelled, reaching out for him but missing. He stumbled forward and landed hard on the path beneath him.

“Iggy! You okay?” Noctis asked, rushing back.

“I’m….fine. I…”

Gladio and Prompto now joined them, clearly confused about their surroundings.

“I told you there was a path,” Noctis said, helping Ignis to his feet. The others were too dumbstruck to say anything. Gladio kept walking back and forth. Noctis could only assume he was moving to where everyone had been standing happily and then back to where the gap started. It must have blinked in and out of existence and Noctis wondered why he couldn’t see it.

Prompto just stared at his feet, occasionally tapping the rock with his toe and Ignis kept a firm grip on Noctis’s shoulder.

After a few minutes, Gladio finally gave up, “I don’t understand it, but perhaps I’m not meant to.”

“Can we go now?” Noctis asked, nodding towards the ruins of a royal tomb. Once the others agreed, he turned to walk down the path again, noticing that Ignis was refusing to let go of his shoulder. “You okay, Specs?”

“Yes, I just…Astrals, Noct, I thought I was about to lose you.”

“I’m sorry,” Noctis whispered, putting a hand over Ignis’s. “Something just told me I needed to keep going and I think that something is this tomb.”

Ignis nodded, but didn’t let go of Noctis’s shoulder until he moved forward take the sword from the effigy. He reached out, waited for the sword to join his armiger, and when it did he just stopped. He stopped and felt for the weapon, pulled it out, and listened to what his ancestors were telling him. He stared at the sword, then the effigy, and then over to where Titan slumbered.

How? He asked himself.

“Noct, what’s wrong?” Ignis asked.

“It’s…It’s the Sword of the Mystic.”

The other three looked at each other. It was Gladio who said, “So?”

“The Mystic. That was the name given to the Founder King. Guys, this is the Founder King’s tomb.”

“But…how?” Ignis asked.

Noctis racked his brain for all the information he had on the Founder King. Somnus. A name most no longer remembers but one of the names all in the Lucis Caelum line remembered. One of the few whose name wasn’t lost to time. His tomb had resided in the Citadel, or whatever was before the Citadel, until one day it was just mysteriously gone. Ripped from the wall it was attached to, but there was no other sign of disturbance. Many had thought it was the work of the Astrals and now Noctis was certain that was true.

But why here with Titan? Bahamut had always been the patron Astral for Lucis, why would Somnus be here? Perhaps there was some unknown connection between Somnus and Titan that the world didn’t know. Or maybe Bahamut brought him here to be protected by Titan. Noctis didn’t know but he couldn’t wait to tell his father.

“The Sword of the Mystic. The Founder King’s tomb. I cannot believe that we found it,” Noctis said, staring at the sword reverently. He then turned to look down into the heart of the crater. “Thank you,” Noctis said into the wind, hoping that Titan would receive the message. He stood there for several minutes, staring down and smiling. When he felt it was time, he looked up to his friends.

“We have got to get out of here so I can call Dad!”

With a laugh and a cheer, they headed back up towards the entrance, pausing to look back once last time before they turned the corner. Prompto said he could see the path now and everyone suddenly saw the bits of ruins sticking out of the walls.

“Magic keeping it hidden and thus keeping the unwanted out,” Ignis mused.

“That was amazing! That was so absolutely amazing!” Prompto said as they got back to the car. “Do you think Titan created the earthquake so that everyone else would leave?”

“Yeah, I do,” Noctis answered quickly. He hadn’t really thought about it, but it made sense. Everyone would have freaked out if he had gone out there. Then everyone would have probably followed. It was definitely better that they were the only ones that knew.

Ignis drove them to the nearest parking spot so that Noctis could call his father. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet while he listened to the phone ring. He really hoped his father would answer.

“Noctis, is everything well?” Regis answered finally.

“Dad, I found it! I found the Tomb of the Founder King!”

Silence and then, “What?”

“Yeah! I wanted to go see the meteor up close. Get as near to Titan as possible, yeah? We got there and everyone was just standing well before the end of the path,” Noctis went on about what had just occurred and how he could just feel Somnus running through his veins. Regis didn’t have an clue as to why the tomb would be with Titan but he said he’d set some researchers on it. They then chatted a little while longer before saying their goodbyes.

With a haven nearby and the sun nearing the end of it’s journey, the four men decided to set up camp and start to plan their next objective.

~*~*~*~*~

It had been decided to check out the rumors they had heard concerning the Malmalam Thicket and the Rock of Ravetogh. Both places had proved fruitful earning Noctis two more royal arms. The witch of Malmalam was nothing but an old lady with a penchant for brewing potions. She kept hunters away but she could sense some purpose in Noctis and let them pass without incident.

Ravetogh was hot and the rocks had sharp edges and the climb was steep. No one particularly cared for the volcano. The did manage a picture for Vyv and accepted a hunt that had them taking down a very large Zu. None of them were quite sure how they had survived either of those things (the heat or the deadly beast) but somehow they managed. Exhausted, they were going to give up on the royal arm before Gladio’s keen eye noticed an opening off to one side of the Zu’s lair. They checked it out and was rewarded with the Mace of the Fierce. Noctis took it but grumbled about its weight and the amount of work it took to get up to the tomb to get it.

Once they were done with both of those, they decided to reward themselves with a night’s stay in separate hotel rooms so that each could do their own thing. Prompto and Gladio even took separate rooms and it was a testament to how exhausted they were that Ignis didn’t complain about spending gil on three rooms. Instead, he allowed Noctis to book them the best room available where he allowed his alpha to dote on him and then return the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wondered how a royal tomb ended up in the meteor impact area. It didn't seem logical (okay, none of the tomb placements seem logical but this least so). Then I figured out it was the tomb of the Founder King and I was just doubly confused. Your guess is as good as mine. As with how the Jabberwock got the Fallgrove royal arm, we'll never know how the tomb got to Titan. (For this story, I'm leaning towards Bahamut wanting extra protection for Somnus and Titan offered to keep an eye on the tomb).


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto finds out how tasty his blood is to bite insects in the Vesperpool

A few days rest and they decided to head up to the Vesperpool. It was the last place on their list of possible royal arms and they hadn’t been up north. They decided to drive via Meldacio to speak with the hunters and earn what knowledge they could of the area.

On the way up, the stopped to take care of some saberclaws that had been harassing the locals. It was there they had their first encounter with MTs.

As the last animal went down, Noctis noticed a large dropship drifting nearby. They all watched as it stopped well away from them and then watched as several MTs jumped out and started looking around the area.

“Those are MTs?” Noctis asked. He was staring, fascinated, at how they moved and attacked whatever unlucky beast it was that attacked them first.

“Yes,” Ignis said.

“Should we do anything? Attack or hide or something?”

“We can’t attack them, Noct! They’re people!” Prompto said.

“Not really,” Ignis replied. “Not anymore.”

“Huh?” this came from all three of the others.

“From how I understand it, MTs are systematically changed from being fully human to being mostly robotic. A cyborg I suppose. The alphas are the only ones that are strong enough to survive the process. I imagine there is little if any humanity left in them.”

“Are all Niff alphas MTs?” Prompto asked.

“No. MTs are specially bred. Alphas become soldiers completely under the command of the Empire. Omegas are used to make more alphas. And betas—”

“Are tossed aside,” Prompto said with a frown.

“Better tossed aside than to become one of those things,” Noctis said, putting his arm around Prompto’s shoulder. “You have got to be the best piece of trash ever.”

“HEY!” Prompto cried, shoving Noctis and then chasing after him as the prince started laughing and dodging his swings.

“Should we be worried?” Gladio asked Ignis as they stood there watching the MTs a little long.

“I don’t see why. Cor said we were likely to run into some.” All Gladio responded with was a grunt. The two watched the MTs for a little longer before calming the others and returning to the car.

Once in Meldacio they chatted with several hunters, including Dave who they rescued back at the beginning of their journey. Ignis got information, Prompto restocked their supplies, Gladio talked with the arms dealers, and Noctis inquired after the best fishing spots.

“Really, Noct?” Ignis asked once they had reconvened at the caravan for the night. “Fishing was the most important thing for you to worry about?”

“Yes,” the prince shrugged and nothing more was said. Prompto just laughed while Ignis and Gladio rolled their eyes fondly.

The Vesperpool itself was not a pleasant place. It was hot, humid, and full of insects waiting to feed off of the four men. All of the insect repellant in the world wasn’t enough to deter the little biters and poor Prompto seemed to have the tastiest blood. By the end of the first day, he had almost as many bug bites as freckles. He was so miserable that Ignis drove back to Meldacio to stock up on anti-itch cream and stronger repellant.

The next day was marginally better and they collectively decided to hit up the Myrlwood first. If anything legendary was hiding in the Vesperpool area, it would be in the Myrlwood.

The area was less wood and more jungle and more than once they found themselves losing the path and getting turned around. It was a relief to get into a canyon where getting lost was at lot less likely. It was even nicer to find a haven next to a fishing pond. They set up camp before heading further into the canyon.

“Hey, is that a tomb?” Prompto asked when they reached a drop off into a little oasis in the canyon.

“Looks like it,” Noctis said with a grin. “Can’t believe all of these legends are proving true.”

“They’ve always said every legend holds some truth,” Ignis responded. “Let’s go get it, shall we?”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

It was Gladio that realized the forest was silent when the reached the bottom. Before he could say anything more than, “Hey, be careful,” a treant dropped from the branches of the large central tree and started swiping at them.

The group scattered and the first instinct Ignis had was to toss fire on it but the damned thing kept putting it out in the small pond at the base of the tree. Some damage may have occurred with what little time the flame had to burn, but it wasn’t nearly enough. This was a creature that they would have to chop down to defeat it. Knowing he was all but useless in this battle, Ignis did his best to keep the creature’s attention while the others used their greatswords or machinery to finally take it out.

“Trees aren’t supposed to be evil,” Prompto grumbled as he stared at the broken limbs of the treant.

“Creatures like this aren’t evil. They’re just doing what they do,” Ignis said. He was looking over Noctis, making sure there was no damage to him.

“Still…”

It was Prompto’s turn to look longingly at a royal arm as Noctis claimed the Star of the Rogue. A giant shuriken was like something out of a video game and the blonde wished he could have it for his own.

They went back to camp in high spirits. Noctis spent the rest of the day fishing, which included pulling up something for dinner. While eating, they discussed what they wanted to do in the morning and it was decided to just explore around the Vesperpool, even if it meant leaving Noctis somewhere to fish while the others looked around.

That was almost what they did as it turned out. Upon leaving the Myrlwood, Noctis caught sight of a fisherman and decided to go say hello and ask about what he was catching and other things. Navyth, the fisherman, was more than happy to talk with Noctis and share his knowledge of the Vesperpool. He even set up a skill test to see if Noctis could catch a Vesper Gar and was impressed when Noctis pulled one out.

Noctis chatted with Navyth for so long that Prompto and Ignis ultimately grew bored enough to wander around a little bit. Gladio stayed with the prince and there wasn’t much new to see in that area they were in, but one could only listen to fisherman talk for so long.

Eventually, they managed to pull Noctis away and continue on.

One of the things that Ignis had been told in Meldacio was that there were ruins on the north east side of the lake. Now that they had the insects better under control (though Prompto was still getting harassed fairly often) they headed up that way.

Immediately Ignis didn’t like them. They had the same look and feel as the other ruins they had found and he worried about getting too close. He couldn’t feel the pull and by looking at Prompto he obviously didn’t either, but they could just be far enough away.

They decided to stay until nightfall, just to see if the place lit up like the one in the Fallgrove and sure enough it did. Prompto noped out as soon as the blue lights began to shine and the others were more than happy to follow him back to the haven next to where they had parked the car.

A conversation with Regis had the king asking why they hadn’t been down to Cape Caem or even Galdin Quay. It was a good question, why hadn’t they been to the coast yet? Now that the new plan had been formed, they decided to first hit up Lestallum for some things that were hard to come by in any of the outposts and then head to Caem to check out the old house and lighthouse.

~*~*~*~*~

Ignis and Prompto were in the market gathering up foods and spices while the others went to turn in the saberclaw hunt. As Ignis was deciding which spices to get, he felt something odd. It was a familiar feeling but he couldn’t quite place it. He was about to ask Prompto if he felt it to when a sinister sounding voice came from behind them.

“Well, well, well, look what we have here,” the voice said. Ignis and Prompto quickly turned to find themselves looking at an imperial officer. Before either could say anything, two of the foot soldiers with the officer grabbed Ignis’s and Prompto’s wrists and revealing their barcodes. “Defectors.”

“What?” Prompto squeaked in alarm.

“Hardly,” Ignis said, pulling his hand back and glaring. “Neither of us defected. We are proper Lucian citizens.”

“Proper Lucian citizens don’t have Niflheim barcodes,” the officer replied. “Come quietly and your punishment won’t be so severe.”

Ignis opened his mouth to refute the words coming from the officer. He was not above causing a scene to protect himself and Prompto from the Empire. However, he hardly got his mouth opened when that feeling returned. This time he could place it and he was terrified. It was the same feeling he had had felt in those ruins. Magic that was compelling him to follow and obey without any way to stop himself.

The sneer on the officer’s face said it all. This was not a case of mistaken identity. This man knew what he was doing and who he was taking. They had been targeted and so soon after seeing the MTs. It couldn’t be a coincidence.

Ignis tried so hard to fight the magic, but as soon as the officer turned to go, he found himself dropping the bag he was carrying to follow. Beside him, Prompto did the same. They were both helpless and Ignis could only hope and pray that Noctis and Gladio found them before they got to the airship that would take them to Niflheim.

They were not so lucky. Ignis and Prompto followed the officer quietly while surrounded by imperial foot soldiers. They were led directly to a drop ship, but once they were inside, whatever magic that had taken hold of them vanished. However, the imperials were expecting it and before Ignis could so much as clench his fist, he was hit in the back of the head and knew nothing but blackness.

Elsewhere in the city, Noctis and Gladio paused in their conversation when they saw an imperial dropship flying off in the distance.

“More MTs do you think?” Noctis asked after a moment.

“Probably.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHNOES! D:


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Gralea and whatever fate has in store for Ignis and Prompto.

Ignis woke to the hum of a dropship and immediately remembered everything that had occurred. He opened his eyes to look for Prompto, but didn’t see his friend anywhere. His arms and legs were both bound so there was no moving to look around. Astrals he hoped that Prompto was alright.

Trying his best to stay calm, Ignis realized he could hear the voice of the imperial who had abducted them. It almost sounded as if he was on the phone. Straining his ears, Ignis listened.

“…sir, worked great. Your and Dr. Besithia’s mobile unit not only influenced the omega, but also the MT.

“Yes, sir.

“Yes.

“Yes, there was some interest from untargeted omegas but they did not seem compelled to follow as the omega and MT did.

“Yes, sir. We will let you know as soon as we land.

“Goodbye, sir.”

Ignis ran what information he had through his mind. Besithia was the Empire’s chief researcher. He reported directly to the chancellor and emperor. Who would he work with that this officer would call sir?

There wasn’t much more he could try to parse through when voices started talking and getting closer.

“General Tummelt, the wind is with us and we are making good time to Gralea.”

“Excellent. How are our guests?”

“The MT is still out and the omega…” at that point, the officer and one of his subordinates stepped into the room that Ignis was being held in.

Tummelt grinned and knelt so that he was closer to Ignis’s eye level. “Ah, you are awake. I apologize for having to put you in restraints but you proved you were a defiant omega in the marketplace. I thought it best this way.”

“What are you doing?” Ignis asked. “I was officially given to Prince Noctis as a gift from Niflheim. This is kidnapping and theft.”

“I don’t see how,” Tummelt said, running a finger along Ignis’s jaw. Ignis tried to move away but his position wouldn’t really allow it. “You were in Lestallum without your princely owner. There has been no mention of the prince outside of Insomnia so you must have run away. Somehow you managed to find an MT defector and together you were going to try make it on your own.”

“You know that is all lies,” Ignis glared.

“Do I?” Tummelt asked and Ignis wanted to punch the grin right off of the officer’s face.

The officer stood and said something to the other man about going to see Prompto. Ignis had to think fast. He needed to ensure Prompto was safe; he was certain that Prompto had been a happy accident. From the way Tummelt sounded on the phone, he hadn’t expected their device to work on him. Wracking his brain to remember all the political science he took in school, Ignis remembered an obscure law they had discussed in one of his classes.

“You have no right to arrest us without proof we truly defected,” Ignis yelled out before Tummelt got out the door. “If there is any ambiguity of our reasonings for being in Lucis, then you cannot jail us. You can only put us under house arrest until guilt is proven absolute.”

Tummelt stared at Ignis and then glanced over to his subordinate. “Is that true?” The other man shrugged and before Tummelt could say anything more, the man was pulling out his phone to call someone.

It was such a strange law. One that had been implemented centuries ago when feuding families would call their enemies defectors. Niflheim has always looked poorly upon citizens who wanted to leave and severely punished those that did without permission. By saying someone defected, it was almost as good as sentencing someone to life in prison. Eventually the government realized most of the claims were false and created the law. As far as Ignis knew, it had never been repealed.

He waited with bated breath to hear what the man had to say.

“It’s true, sir,” the subordinate said.

Tummelt frowned and Ignis could see his brain trying to figure out a way to avoid this minor inconvenience. Ignis already had a suggestion.

“Let Prompto be put under house arrest and I will go with you quietly. I will not try to fight you or argue with you.”

“And who would accept an MT?” Tummelt asked.

“Sophos and Serena Scientia.”

Mentally, Ignis begged that he would take the deal. He hoped Tummelt would accept it without much thought, but as an officer in the imperial army, Tummelt knew he would need permission. He stepped away for several hours and about the time that Ignis could feel the dropship start its decent, Tummelt returned.

“Your proposal has been approved,” the general said. “We will take him to your parents but they will have to accept him blindly. If they do not, he will join us in the Keep.”

It was all Ignis could hope for. He hoped that his mother would be the one to have final say as she was more likely to accept than his father. Sophos would be warier than Serena and would likely deny sanctuary to someone they did not know from dust. Serena would see it as someone needing help and would be happy to do so.

Yes, it wasn’t a sure thing that Prompto would be safe, but it was certainly better than it had been when they boarded this ship.

~*~*~*~*~

He was never allowed to see Prompto before his legs were unbound and he was shoved out of the ship into Zegnautus Keep. Ignis had only been there briefly when he was first outed as omega and he remembered very little of that time.

He certainly didn’t remember that same Solheim magic thrumming all around. It wasn’t much but it was constant and moved through him like heavy bass in loud music. He was pretty sure that the magic was low enough that he wouldn’t be compelled to follow orders.

Ignis followed Tummelt through the keep. At first, he tried to keep track of where they had come from, but the place was a maze and there didn’t seem to be any rhyme or reason to Tummelt’s direction. Eventually, they found themselves stepping off an elevator onto the floor that Ignis knew the majority of the omegas lived. It had been where he was housed until moving to Lucis.

“So, this is the omega so highly coveted by both Lucian princes and Imperial officers.” The voice came from behind and sounded as smooth as silk but dripping with venom. A hand touched Ignis’s cheek and stroked it as the owner of the voice stepped into view. “I daresay I can see the appeal.”

“Chancellor Izunia,” Ignis glared. “I am sure you are aware of the myriad of laws and treaties you are violating.”

“Please, call me Ardyn,” the chancellor said in that friendly voice that held nothing but contempt and smiling the smile of a man who knew he couldn’t lose. “I am not sure what you speak of my dear omega. You were found far from Insomnia where the Lucian Prince is known to be. You had no papers on you to say it was fine for the royal omega to stray so far away. It is only natural that these men would bring you back here.”

“Why not return me to Insomnia?”

“Because clearly you were a poor choice of gift. You should never have been allowed to be taken as you did not know our customs. We shall rectify this mistake by presenting a perfect Niflheim omega to the prince. Perhaps two so that we can atone for our mistake.”

Ardyn then turned to Tummelt and his men. “Gentlemen, I thank you. I do believe you will find your well-earned rewards downstairs. Please take care not to break them.”

The lecherous grins on the foot soldiers told Ignis all he needed to know about what their reward would be. Only Tummelt seemed uninterested.

“Is there anything else I may assist you with, Chancellor?” Tummelt asked.

“Yes, the device please,” Ardyn said, holding out his hand. Tummelt handed a handheld device over but Ignis couldn’t see it (or anything really, as his glasses had been taken) well enough to understand what it was. Ardyn pocketed the device and then pulled something else out. “Please unchain his wrists.”

“Sir?” Tummelt questioned, but he didn’t hesitate to remove the chains. By now they were the only three standing in the hall and Tummelt looked annoyed about having to hold the chains himself.

Everything in Ignis was telling him to fight and run, but he couldn’t. Even if he hadn’t made the promise to be compliant, Ardyn was quick to slip a band on his wrist. Ignis stared at the glowing red stones and knew he was looking at the same material that had lit up those ruins.

“Ah, yes, you have seen this before, haven’t you? You have felt the pull of Costlemark,” Ardyn said, grinning. 

Ignis wanted to question what Costlemark was but found he couldn’t. All he could answer was, “Yes.” An answer that he knew was for the first question, even though he could assume that Costlemark was the name of the ruins in the Fallgrove.

Ardyn nodded his head down the hall and they started walking. “Solheim knew how to control their omegas. They found magic that would compel the omega to do whatever was desired and Costlemark was one of the training grounds for that as it is one of the places the magic flow is greatest. Solheim was brilliant and we in Niflheim have long sought to return to their glory.

“It’s a shame we don’t have the MT to inspect. I am very curious to know exactly how this magic affects him. You say he came just as willingly?”

“Yes, sir,” Tummelt answered. “There was no hesitation when I gave the command.”

“Interesting,” Ardyn hummed. “He was but an infant when he was adopted, if I recall correctly. He wouldn’t have been in the facility long enough absorb enough magic. Perhaps beta MTs aren’t as useless as we thought. We should run some tests. Loqi, go report to Besithia. Give him any information you can.”

“Yes, sir.” With that, Tummelt turned and disappeared into the elevator.

Ardyn looked at Ignis. “As for you, we need to make you presentable as I decide your fate. I was going to put you in one of the MT facilities; I can only imagine the strong and beautiful alphas you would produce. But…” a hand suddenly carded through Ignis’s hair before gripping his head tightly and bringing his face much closer to Ardyn’s, “…you are quite delectable. I may have a hard time giving you up.”

Suddenly, the door they were standing next to opened, and Ignis was pushed unceremoniously into the waiting arms of several omegas.

~*~*~*~*~

The omegas were kind, gentle. They carefully removed his clothing and got him into a bath. They checked him over for any injuries and scrubbed all the dirt and muck off his skin. They massaged his scalp as they washed his hair. It would have felt amazing if not for the circumstances under which it was occurring.

All the while they spoke with him, telling him how lucky he was to be back home. A couple of them remembered him from before and were there when Noctis had chosen him. They couldn’t imagine, they would say, how he managed to not only survive but also get away from the Lucian royals.

It would okay, they would look after him. They would remind him how much better his life was in Niflheim and erase whatever lies Lucis had told him. Once the lies were gone, they ccould remove the band on his wrist.

All the while, Ignis sat there, trapped in his mind. He wanted to argue and defend Noctis and Lucis, but unless he was asked a direct question, he could say nothing. He was frustrated and sad and it was made only worse every time he felt a little nudge from the armiger saying that Noctis was pulling out one of his daggers. If he could just manage to get hold of a dagger or anything in the armiger, Noctis would at least know he was alive.

He was so concentrated on the armiger that it took a moment to realize all the omegas had stopped looking after him and were talking amongst themselves nervously. One hurried out of the room and Ignis wondered what was going on. Then he caught one of the omega’s glance at his left ear. No, not his ear. The omega was looking at his mark; the one that bound him to Noctis. They had scrubbed the makeup off and it was now on display for anyone to see.

When Ardyn came in, followed by the omega that left, he slammed the door open and immediately came to where Ignis had been laid out on a fainting couch completely naked. Ardyn grabbed him by the neck and yanked him up to inspect the mark. With a scowl, he dropped him back on the couch and Ignis hit it hard.

“Whose mark is that?” he growled.

“Noct’s.”

The answer infuriated the chancellor and the omegas around them started whispering excitedly. Ardyn swore and shouted and then took a deep breath before looking back to the startled omegas.

“Apologies, my sweet omegas, this was just very unexpected news. I suppose the prince marked him to keep him from running off. Yet he still managed it. We will need to break the bond to fully free him from Lucis’s grip.”

“How do we do that, sir?” one of the omega’s asked.

Arydn stood in thought before finally admitting he wasn’t sure. “Besithia will know. I shall go to him. For now, keep him comfortable and remind him what it means to be a Niflheim omega. I imagine it will be easier to break the bond once those lies have been erased from his memories.”

All the omegas in the room nodded before bowing to the chancellor as he left. Alone again, the omegas returned to tending to Ignis (now he had some actual injuries for them to quickly patch up).

Trapped in his mind, Ignis just deflated. If Noctis didn’t find him soon, there was no telling what horrors he would face. He did not want to be a Niff omega. He wanted his mate and his home. He wanted to get lost in Noctis’s eyes and drown in Noctis’s scent. He wanted those tender moments just before dawn when he would start to move but Noctis would grip him tightly to keep him bed. He loved how his alpha would grown and mutter something along the lines of “don’t go” and Ignis could only placate him with a kiss to his crown and the promise pancakes.

He wanted his love and it was beginning to look like he would never get that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It just keeps getting worse D:


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Gladio cope

Gorgeous blue waters and inviting sandy beaches passed below them and Noctis wasn’t seeing any of it. It had been three days since Ignis and Prompto had been taken and they were no closer to figuring out why or how to get to them. All they knew was they were supposed to meet with Cor at Galdin Quay and go from there.

They’d gone to the marketplace to meet up with their friends only to hear the excited chatter of the locals talking about imperials taking some defectors. Noctis and Gladio were pointed to the stall where it all happened by some friendly workers; workers that had recognized the two taken as being with them on previous visits. Noctis saw red but Gladio was calm enough to get information and at least learn that other omegas felt a bit of a pull.

“Niflheim has always wanted to become what Solheim had been,” Regis told them after they relayed everything to him. “Perhaps they’ve figure out a way to use old Solheim magic.”

That was it. That was the only bit of information Regis could give them until the next morning when they got a text saying to head to Galdin.

Noctis had put notes on both Ignis’s and Prompto’s primary weapons and told them to call. Gladio pointed out that they might not have access to phones and so he put another note on saying to look for a notebook within the armiger. It would allow them to talk back and forth if nothing else was available.

There was nothing to do now but wait and it was driving Noctis mad. He glanced over to Gladio who was staring pointedly at the road. He looked so calm and put together, but Noctis knew that inside he must be going as nuts as himself. They were a family, the four of them; especially after everything they had gone through on this journey. Taking one was like cutting off a limb but with two of them gone, it was devastating. Gladio knew he needed to be strong for Noctis and the prince definitely appreciated it. For now, he was going to force Gladio to be his rock. He hated to do it, but one of them needed to be level headed enough to drive and it sure wasn’t going to be him. But as soon as they got to Galdin, Noctis was going to order him to feel whatever it is he needed to feel without care for appearances. He knew Gladio would take him up on it.

They drove in silence, still at least a day out from the Quay. Noctis leaned his head back and fought the tears that once again threatened to come. A few deep breaths and it would be better. For a little while anyway. It was then that he felt it. He felt someone pull into the armiger and take something.

“Prompto,” Noctis muttered and then his eyes widened as he looked at Gladio. “Prompto just took something from the armiger!”

“Astrals, that’s the best news we’ve gotten in ages,” Gladio said, actually grinning.

A moment later, Noctis felt the gun go back in and then the notebook be pulled out. Out of curiosity, Noctis pulled the gun to see if Prompto had written anything quick and sure enough he had scrawled “Can’t call, getting notebook.”

A new waiting game began, one that even Gladio couldn’t stay distracted from. He pulled off at the first parking spot he found and together they waited. They waited for about 20 minutes before Noctis felt the armiger open and close again. Immediately he pulled out the notebook and flipped to the first page.

_Noct! I’m okay. I’m in Niflheim and staying with Ignis’s parents. I don’t know where Ignis is or how I managed to get to his house but I bet he did it. Worked his magic and all that. I don’t know what’s going on. We were in the marketplace and suddenly I felt that magic like in those ruins. Then an imperial officer said we defected and they were going to take us back to Niflheim and then we followed! It was the same as in the ruins. We had to go even though I didn’t want to and I know Iggy didn’t either. As soon as we got to their ship the magic was gone but they knocked us out. I didn’t see Iggy after that._

__

_When we landed, they took me to a house and said if the owners of the house agreed, I would be put under house arrest until they could prove I was guilty. Thankfully Mrs. Scientia is super nice and took me in with barely a glance at me from the door. I didn’t know who she was until I saw Iggy’s picture around the house. They are monitoring everything: phone, computer, mail, and every time Mr. or Mrs. Scientia leave. I think I’m safe for now though I dunno how to prove my innocence. What should I do? What are you doing? Any advice??? I’m worried about Iggy._

“Prompto’s safe,” Gladio said after he had read the letter over Noctis’s shoulder. “That’s something at least. We need to find out where Iggy is.”

“Yeah,” Noctis agreed before pulling out a pen to write back. He let Prompto know they were glad he was safe, to let them know if anything changed, but otherwise they were now going to focus on figuring out where Ignis was. Noctis flipped it back into the armiger but almost immediately pulled it out again to write, again, “I’m so glad you are safe. So, so glad.”

Cor met them at Galdin Quay and was also pleased to hear that Prompto was safe.

“So, what’s the plan?” Gladio asked.

“The plan is to first make sure your official Crownsguard clothing fits,” Cor said as they walked over the pier leading to the restaurant and hotel. Cor had already gotten a room and inside was a seamstress and some of Noctis’s and Gladio’s best suits. “Tomorrow we will get on a ferry that will take us to Niflheim, and then on a train for Gralea.”

“It’s an official visit?” Noctis asked as the seamstress started tugging off his clothes impatiently.

“Yes. If the news hasn’t already broken, it will soon, that the Crown Prince of Lucis is making an official visit to Niflheim.”

“Why not sneak in and out?” Gladio asked.

“Kill them with kindness,” Cor said. “Highness, you will go in under the impression that this was all a big mistake. Misunderstanding due to your absence in the marketplace. You will not get angry and you will not blame. Niflheim will be forced to play along so to not upset their citizenry. I brought Prompto’s adoption papers and the papers we have from when Ignis was given to you. They will not be able to deny anything.”

“Hmm,” Noctis mumbled as the seamstress was now jerking on his coat arm rather forcefully to be sure it sat at the right place on his wrist. “Do you think it was a misunderstanding?”

“No,” Cor and Gladio answered at the same time.

“It seems awfully suspect that mere days after we first saw MTs that our friends were taken,” Gladio said.

“So, they were looking for us?”

“I think it’s more that when they saw us they saw an opportunity.”

“But, why?” Noctis asked and as he looked between both Cor and Gladio, it was clear neither knew.

It took about an hour before the seamstress was happy with the alterations she needed to make. Fortunately, there weren’t many, but it was good to be sure that everything fit well. Gladio disappeared afterwards without any prompting from Noctis and the prince was sure he was working off all the emotions he’d kept bottled the last few days. Cor also disappeared, but Noctis couldn’t begin to guess where to.

As for the prince, he sat on the small balcony connected to their room and just stared off into the distance. For awhile he just thought of Ignis and hoped that his mate was safe, but eventually he knew he needed to try to focus on something different.

Pulling out the notebook, he started writing to Prompto. He described the quay and how beautiful it was and all the pictures Prompto could take. He promised that once they got back home, they were definitely coming down to Galdin for a vacation because it was magnificent.

Prompto wrote back pretty quickly. He thought it sounded wonderful and he looked forward to it. For the next hour they spent passing the notebook back and forth through the armiger just chatting. At one point Prompto commented on how this was like what they used to do in class and that got a laugh out of Noctis. A laugh he had desperately needed. Their talk came to an end when Gladio and Cor returned to the room and lights out was called.

~*~*~*~*~

Ignis was slowly losing his mind and he knew it. He had no idea how long he had been in the Keep, but the omegas’ constant reassurances had him questioning his time in Lucis. He knew, logically, that everything they were saying was wrong. Lucis was good and kind. Lucis had Noctis and Noctis loved him. But hearing the same things day in and day out was throwing all of that into question.

Ardyn didn’t help. He would come in occasionally and dote on Ignis by helping the omegas bathe him or dress him. Besithia didn’t help either when he showed up to inspect Ignis’s mark.

“You can break it, yes?” Ardyn asked.

“Yes, but it’ll take a day or two. I’ll need to isolate the alpha influence and make it so the omega’s blood treats it as an infection,” Besithia answered. He then drew an obscene amount of blood from Ignis’s mating gland. “I do hope you’ll hand this one over once the bond is broken. The MTs he will birth…”

The other omegas told Ignis he was lucky to be wanted by Besithia.

“The omegas at the MT facilities are treated even better than we are here,” one of them said. Ignis wanted to ask how she knew that, but the Solheim magic kept him from saying anything that wasn’t an answer to a direct question.

“But Master Izunia has taken quite the liking to you and he showers his omegas with all sorts of love and affection. Either place you end up you will be well treated and adored.”

He wanted neither of those places. He wanted to Noctis. He was thankful every time that Noctis pulled something out of the armiger because it reminded Ignis of his mate, even when the other omegas muddled his mind.

As the days passed, however, Ignis slowly slipped farther away from himself and it was only a matter of time before Besithia returned and broke the bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignis does have some autonomy in that he can move where directed. The omegas aren't carrying him places or feeding him or anything, he just doesn't have a say in most of what he does. The magic is super concentrated and strong on the band he's wearing so it makes it all the worse.
> 
> Poor Igs.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis negotiates with Ardyn.

Gralea passed around them as the official Imperial car drove them to Zegnautus Keep. The Keep, from what Noctis had been told, was more lab and dungeon than home for the ruling family. If Aldercapt could be considered a “family.” Noctis idly wondered what was going to happen when the old man finally kicked it.

No, this was not the time to think about those kinds of things. He needed to stay focused on the task at hand. Getting Ignis. They still had no clue as to where he was and he had to remember that he wasn’t supposed to know where Prompto was either. He had to sweet talk his way into the information and not insult whoever they spoke with.

As the car pulled to a stop in front of the Keep, Noctis could see all the reporters lining up along the walkway to the door, ready to document this historic event.

“You ready?” Gladio asked.

“As I’ll ever be,” Noctis responded.

Cor was first to exit and he went to open Noctis’s door. As he did so, Noctis saw a bit of a smirk on Cor’s lips; he wondered what had the Marshal so amused but knew better than to ask at the moment.

All his royal training was put into good use as he smiled and waved at all the cameras flashing. He waited by the car until Gladio got around to his side before the three of them started walking towards the door to where an imperial officer waited for them. Noctis knew better than to answer any of the questions being thrown at him by reporters; if he answered one then he’d have to answer all. Smiles, waves, and the occasional pause for pictures until they were inside the Keep and away from the din.

“Your Highness, welcome to Gralea and Zegnautus Keep. I am Brigadier General Loqi Tummelt and I shall be escorting you to Chancellor Izunia.”

“Thank you,” Noctis said as he got instep next to the general.

Things were quiet for several minutes before Cor said, “I see you are a better tour guide than soldier on the field. Have you considered a career change?”

Loqi turned around quickly and glared at Cor, but Cor’s face was as passive as if he hadn’t said anything. They must have met previously and Cor knew how to push Loqi’s buttons. That would explain the smirk earlier.

Nothing else was said as Loqi lead them to a meeting room and all but slammed the door as he told them to wait.

Gladio and Noctis both looked at Cor with raised eyebrows. Gladio was the one who asked, “What was that about?”

“Loqi and I met on the battlefield once and he walked away with his tail between his legs. He’s hated me ever since. It’s pathetic really.” Cor then chuckled and that did put Noctis’s mind at ease. If Cor could be this relaxed surely everything would be fine.

“We’re meeting with the chancellor and not the emperor. What do you suppose that means?” Noctis asked but his answer came from neither of his companions. It came from the door that Loqi had just disappeared through.

“It means that good Emperor Aldercapt is away on business, but if you would like to wait, I’m sure arrangements can be made.”

Chancellor Izunia, Noctis thought, and he hated him already. There was a smile that didn’t reach his eyes and a voice that sounded as if he would accommodate you until you were complacent enough for him to strike. Suddenly he feared that this man had Ignis and what he might have done to his mate.

“I only asked out of curiosity,” Noctis said, standing. “Chancellor Izunia.”

“Please, call me Ardyn dear Prince Noctis,” Ardyn said smiling that same disturbing smile. “Everything is set up a few rooms down. I shall assume that you know how to handle yourself in front of cameras.”

“Of course, Ardyn,” Noctis responded. He then followed Ardyn down the hall and into another meeting room. This one was full of cameras and people. Once again flashes started going off as soon as Noctis was seen; everyone wanted the picture of Prince Noctis.

Once Ardyn and Noctis were situated in chairs that mostly faced the crowd of journalists with Gladio standing behind Noctis and Cor off to the side, Ardyn officially welcomed the prince to Niflheim and the game was on.

“Thank you for welcoming me to your fair country and I do apologize at the short notice given for my visit,” Noctis said.

“Oh, but of course, Prince Noctis. We are more than happy to accommodate you in any way possible. May I inquire as to the reason for your visit?” Ardyn asked, pouring on the charm. The journalists were eating it up.

“I wish it was for a more pleasurable visit; one that would allow me to see all that Niflheim has to offer, but unfortunately this is not that trip. While on a tour of Lucis with my personal Crownsguard, two of them were reportedly taken by your soldiers while we were in Lestallum.”

A murmur erupted from the crowd and Ardyn put on a “Oh goodness, really?” look on his face.

Noctis continued. “I am sure that it is nothing but a misunderstanding. Both retainers have ties to Niflheim. One is a beta MT that was adopted when he was an infant and has only known Lucis. The other is the omega that your emperor so kindly gifted me for my seventeenth birthday.”

“You believe it was a case of mistaken identity?” Ardyn asked.

“Exactly. Neither of those retainers have the stereotypical Lucian look to them and I have learned that MT betas all share similar features that make them easy to identify. It is not surprising that your soldiers would see them and instantly think they were runaways. I can also understand why they would not believe them when they surely said they were legally Lucians. I would have hoped that the scan of their barcodes would produce the truth, but I suppose there could be some nuance that I am not aware of. Papers or something.”

“I see,” Ardyn said and Noctis could see the anger that had flared in his eyes. Somehow, Noctis had the feeling that he assumed that they were going to come to Niflheim and accuse them of kidnapping; perhaps yell and scream until they got them back. This was not what Ardyn had been expecting and Noctis could see him try to figure out how to keep his prizes.

“Again, I am sure it’s all a misunderstanding and I certainly do not blame you or your soldiers for taking your jobs so seriously. I would like my friends back and I am sure they would like to return home with me.”

Ardyn’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly, but the smile didn’t leave his lips. “Of course, of course. I believe your MT friend was put under house arrest; I will need to get the information as to where he is but that will not be a difficult task. The omega remains in the Keep.”

Upon hearing those words, every cell in Noctis’s body stood on edge. He wanted nothing more than to tear through the Keep until he found Ignis.

“The Keep omegas have been looking after him. I have not had much contact with him, but the omegas have told me he is happy here. Perhaps you would be better served to allow him to stay. We would be more than happy to gift you a new omega to replace him.”

Lies, Noctis thought. Ignis would never want to stay and Noctis knew he couldn’t outright call Ardyn a liar. He needed to word this carefully. “Truly? Your omegas say he wishes to stay?”

“In so many words, yes, that is the word they bring.”

“I would still like to see him, if that is alright with you,” Noctis said. “Far be it for me to speak ill of your omegas, but as the omega in question is my mate, I find it hard to believe he would not want to come home.”

A loud whisper moved through the crowd at the word “mate.” Behind him, Gladio shifted but said nothing. Ardyn’s glare got a little bit more intense. Noctis just waited it out.

“Mate?” Ardyn managed once the whispers had died down. “I was unaware the Prince of Lucis had taken a mate.”

“It is not something that is widely known,” Noctis said, “but I do feel you deserve to know why it is important for me to hear it from him that he wants to stay.”

“You believe the Keep omegas are lying?” Ardyn asked, clearly trying to change tactics.

“I believe they have grown fond of him and wish for him to stay,” Noctis smiled. “He is very easy to grow fond of and I do not blame them.”

Noctis could feel the hatred radiating off of Ardyn and he knew that Ignis would be proud of how he was handling himself. After a few seconds of Ardyn not able to think of anything else to keep Ignis in his hands, the chancellor finally gave in.

“Of course. I do apologize for all of this inconvenience. Is there anything I can do to help make amends between our countries?”

“Other than allowing my friends’ freedom, I would ask that Ignis and his family could communicate and travel easily between our countries. He has been out of contact with his parents for more than four years now and I would love for them to have the opportunity to see each other as often as they could.”

There was a stunned silence and then Ardyn asked, “That is all you ask?”

“Yes.”

“I will make sure that it is done,” he said with a resigned sigh.

The next several minutes were spent thanking each other and then thanking the press. Noctis continued to deny questions, but he smiled and waved and shook a few hands. Eventually, Ardyn escorted them out of the room and towards the elevators. Nothing was said until Ardyn, Noctis, Gladio, and Cor were safely within the carriage.

“I underestimated you,” Ardyn said, not looking at the prince.

“Most people do.”

The anger and hatred radiating was intense but neither said anything more. They walked silently to a room that reeked of omega as soon as the door was open. The omegas instantly scurried away to the walls once they saw it was Ardyn. Only one omega remained in the center of the room, seated on a bunch of floor pillows.

“Ignis,” Noctis said, rushing to his lover, his mate.

Ignis hardly acknowledged him. His eyes were glazed over and upon turning his head to look at Noctis, the alpha could see they couldn’t focus.

“Ignis, Ignis, it’s me. It’s Noctis,” he tried, tears beginning to run down his face.

“Perhaps he truly doesn’t want to leave,” Ardyn said with a devilish grin.

Noctis shot the chancellor a glare but was quick to return his attention to Ignis. He looked him over. Ignis was wearing nothing but a short tunic. Nothing but that and a bracelet with weird, glowing stones. It took a moment for Noctis to recognize the stones as being very similar to the same ones in the ruins of the Fallgrove. He immediately ripped it off and tossed it aside. Although Ignis’s eyes focused a little better on him, there wasn’t much else that had changed. There was still a lack of recognition.

Sad and frustrated (and very aware that Ardyn was behind him looking smug), Noctis next glanced at the mating mark. There he noticed a tiny pinprick next to his bite marks. What had they done to him? Noctis wondered. He then placed a kiss on Ignis’s forehead and apologized before sinking his teeth into Ignis’s mating gland.

Ignis screamed. Mating bites weren’t supposed to happen outside of sex and even then they almost always only occurred during heat. But Noctis knew he needed to quickly reaffirm the bond and that was the only way to do it. He bit, then kissed and licked at it until the bleeding stopped. Leaning back to once again look Ignis in the eye, he finally saw the recognition.

“Noct?” Ignis managed before passing out and falling into Noctis’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I can't figure out how to get this in the story logically as Noct et al can only guess at it, but the whole purpose for kidnapping Ignis was to anger Lucis just enough to either 1) get Lucis to declare war or 2) distract them long enough in Niflheim for an attack on Insomnia to happen. (they were hoping for the second option, but the first one wouldn't have been awful)
> 
> Ardyn is super pissed with himself for underestimating Noct and now it's back to the drawing board on taking down Lucis.
> 
> But, hey, thank the Astrals Besithia didn't have enough time to science out the breaking of the bond!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get Ignis to his parents.

Cor pulled the car up to a normal looking house outside of the city center. Gladio was immediately out of the passenger seat so that he could help Noctis carry Ignis. Noctis refused to allow Gladio to do all the work, feeling that it was his responsibility to look after his omega. The problem was that he wasn’t physically able to and never had Noctis hated his body type more than this moment.

It was awkward moving Ignis, they had his arms thrown over their shoulders and Gladio was so much taller than Noctis, but at least it gave time for Cor to get to the front door and knock. A woman answered and she immediately ran out to see Ignis. Prompto followed and since his friends were all occupied, he grabbed on to Cor bounced excitedly that they were there and that they had gotten to Ignis. A man stood in the doorway and stepped aside as they all entered.

“This way,” the woman said, leading Noctis and Gladio through the house to a bedroom that could only be Ignis’s. They carefully laid Ignis in bed and Gladio took his leave. Noctis and Ignis’s mother stayed. She immediately went into nurse-mode and started checking Ignis over to be sure there wasn’t something obviously wrong. Once satisfied, she moved to a dresser and pulled out some sweats and a shirt. It took a moment for Noctis to remember that Ignis would have left quickly and unable to pack anything.

“I hope these still fit,” she said and together they got the sweats on. They were a little loose, but Ignis was more toned than he had been and they hadn’t exactly been eating as much while on the road; not to mention the fact that they had no idea what Ignis had gone through over the last week. Next they removed the tunic and go the shirt on before tucking him into bed.

Noctis sat on the side of the bed and took Ignis’s hand. He just stared as he absently rubbed circles on the back of the hand. Ignis looked so peaceful in sleep and younger without his glasses. Noctis had always joked that Ignis added ten years every time he put his glasses on.

“You love him,” Ignis’s mother said after several minutes.

“More than anything,” he replied, not looking away from his lover’s face. In his peripheral, Noctis watched as she got a chair and pulled it closer to the bed. She leaned over long enough to brush a stray hair away from Ignis’s face and they sat in silence for some time.

“When he left, I was so afraid for him,” she said. “I knew omegas were not well looked upon but male omegas are just rare enough to be considered prizes among the alpha elite. I feared that one of the generals would claim him and he would be forced into a life he would otherwise never accept.

“For four years I worried about him. I hoped he was happy but I couldn’t help but fear the worst. Then Prompto was at our door and the moment he saw Ignis’s picture and said ‘you’re Iggy’s mother!’ I knew all my fears were for naught. Prompto hadn’t been here for ten minutes before I realized Ignis must have had a good life to be such good friends with that young man. I asked how they knew each other and Prompto explained everything. Well, almost everything.”

Noctis couldn’t help but chuckle, “Yes, a very select few knew we had bonded. I can only imagine the uproar it has caused back home. But it felt very important that I explain to the world exactly what this omega meant to me and impress upon the empire that I would do everything to protect him.”

“How long have you been together?”

“A year, almost. His next heat will mark the year. I am hoping to be back in Insomnia before it hits, but I don’t want to take time away from you.”

“You have so kindly requested easy passage for Sophos and I to Insomnia. We will be quick to visit no matter how long you stay here.”

Noctis smiled and finally turned to face Ignis’s mother. She was a petite woman with the fair features of any Tenebraen. Ignis truly did get most of his features from his mother, including her gorgeous green eyes and high cheekbones. Her face had a natural stern look to it, much as her son’s, but her eyes were bigger and brighter than Ignis’s; that seemed to negate the sternness and make her easy to open up to.

Suddenly it occurred to Noctis that he had never actually introduced himself. “I’m so sorry, I have forgotten all my manners and have not introduced myself. I am Noctis Lucis Caelum and I am lucky enough to have been chosen by your wonderful son.”

“I am Serena. It is a pleasure to meet you, Noctis. You must be an extraordinary man for my son to accept your mark.”

“I am better because of him,” he said, turning back to Ignis.

“He does have that way about him, doesn’t he?” Serena said. She then stood and placed her hand on Noctis’s shoulder. “Come, Noctis. Why don’t we let him rest? Sophos would like to meet you and I’m sure Prompto wants to see you.”

He didn’t want to leave. He wanted to stay by Ignis’s side until he woke. But Noctis knew that wasn’t feasible. Ignis may sleep for days after his ordeal and sitting here staring wouldn’t make that time go any faster. He lifted Ignis’s hand to kiss it before standing and then he leaned over to give him a kiss on the forehead. Serena gently led Noctis out of Ignis’s room and back to the living room where everyone was waiting.

Their conversation stopped when Noctis and Serena joined them and upon seeing Prompto, Noctis felt awful for ignoring his friend. He quickly crossed the distance between them and pulled the blonde into a hug.

“I am so glad you are safe,” Noctis said, squeezing.

“I’m not anymore! The life is being squeezed from me!” Prompto choked out causing everyone to laugh.

“How is he?” Gladio asked as Noctis sat down.

“Same,” Noctis sighed. “It’s the waiting game now.”

“Worst game ever,” Prompto grumbled.

As evening drew on, Serena slipped into the kitchen to fix something for everyone to eat. Noctis introduced himself to Sophos and all together they worked out sleeping arrangements. Cor insisted on the couch while Prompto and Gladio could share the queen-sized bed in the guestroom. Noctis was going to stay in Ignis’s room.

There was no change through the night. Noctis slept the best he had in a week because he was next to Ignis again, but it was still interrupted sleep. Anytime Ignis made a movement, Noctis was checking to see if Ignis was awake. He never was.

In the morning, the Scientias received their official papers to move between countries without complications. It seemed strange that the papers would come so quickly, but no one was complaining.

Noctis took his time to look around Ignis’s room and wasn’t at all surprised to know it wasn’t much different than his room back in Insomnia. Several of the same books lined the shelves as well as the same music. The biggest difference was that this room held family pictures and childhood mementos. There was a sweet picture of a five- or six-year-old Ignis staring into the night sky in awe. Only the side of his face was seen, but it was clear his eyes were wide and his mouth had dropped open as his father pointed something out. There were also graduation pictures: one of a rather pimply teen graduating from high school and another where Ignis had outgrown his acne and was graduating college.

Of the mementos, Noctis liked the stuffed tonberry the best. It had clearly been well loved and it reminded him of his own stuffed Carbuncle from his childhood. He really hoped that Ignis would want to take a few things with him once they returned home.

To pass the day, Serena and Sophos pulled out photo albums that documented Ignis’s life growing up. Fortunately for Ignis, even in his acne days, he was highly photogenic. This saddened Gladio greatly as he was hoping for some good laughs. The Scientias didn’t even have naked baby pictures to share.

After a full twenty-four hours passed since Noctis had gotten to Ignis, there was still no change. Serena did her best to reassure them all that his body was working on its own time, but it was hard for them to deal with. Especially Noctis. They eventually had to bar Noctis from Ignis’s room, saying it was doing neither of them any good for him to sit in there and pine.

Noctis was simultaneously grateful and infuriated by this. He just wanted to be with Ignis and he just wanted Ignis to be awake. He didn’t know how much longer he could actually wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't intended on this to be a chapter of only waiting, but what are you going to do? Wait. That's what you're gonna do because if Noctis has to suffer, so do the rest of us.
> 
> Hey, remember way back when when I said it was likely gonna be 23 chapters long? Welp, that didn't happen! There's still at least three more, but the way the story keeps getting away from me, who even knows anymore.
> 
> Ignis next chapter...I PROMISE.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis begins to heal

When Ignis woke, he took some time to come fully to himself. Before he opened his eyes he was trying to think of the last concrete memory he had had. It had been in an airship, trying to secure Prompto’s safety. There were vague memories after, but nothing he could fully grasp on to.

Then he opened his eyes and blinked the room into existence. His room; the one in his parents’ house. His room that looked exactly like the last time he had been in it some four years ago.

Panic struck as he sat up straight in bed, looking around. Had it all been a dream? Had everything he had felt and seen over the last four years been nothing but a figment of his imagination? The most wonderful and lucid of dreams?

Muffled voices reached his ears and still in his panic, he pushed through his bedroom door and rushed into the living room. All conversation stopped and all eyes turned to him. His parents, his friends, but most importantly…

“Noctis,” he breathed, rushing to his mate who had quickly stood at the sight of him. Ignis wrapped is arms tightly around Noctis and buried his face into the shorter man’s neck, unable to stop the tears of relief from flowing.

“Ignis, it’s okay, I’m here,” Noctis said, working hard to calm his lover with pats and kisses and other reassuring words.

“I thought…I thought…” the words wouldn’t come. Not at the moment anyway. Later, in a quiet moment of just the two of them, Ignis would work through the feelings and fears he had had. How waking up to think he had never met Noctis sent him into a wild panic that he didn’t know how to deal with. At the time, however, he just allowed himself to be shifted into sitting on the couch.

Everyone waited patiently for Ignis to collect himself. When he did, he had nothing but apologies. He genuinely felt bad that it was Noctis he ran to and not his parents, but they understood.

“Ignis, sweetheart, it’s fine,” Serena insisted with a kiss to his temple which he tried hard not to flinch at. She had taken a seat on the couch with him. “Do not apologize for only having eyes for the one you love in times like this.”

“But you are my parents,” Ignis said quietly.

“And you have had a life away from us these last four years. A good life if these fine young men are anything to go by,” Serena said. There was a quiet snort from Prompto that was presumably directed at Cor as he certainly wasn’t young; Cor said nothing. “You have friends who worried and a mate who would do anything to get you back safely. We do not know what you went through or what lies you were told but I imagine they worked hard to convince you that Noctis no longer wanted you. Being with him again must be a relief.”

All Ignis could do was smile softly at his mother. He then glanced over to Noctis who gave him a reassuring smile and a slight squeeze of the hand. The initial panic was finally gone and Ignis was feeling safe and loved; something his addled mind was telling him he had not felt for some time.

Still, after a few minutes, Ignis started to collapse under the stares of his friends and family. He knew they started talking to him, asking if he was okay and what he needed, but it became muddled. The words blurred together and it all sounded like the Keep omegas in his head. Those were the same questions they would have. Instinctively, he curled into himself and into Noctis, waiting for the voices to stop. When it did, he sat back up and muttered more apologies.

They all insisted that it was okay, but Ignis didn’t feel like it was. These were his friends. His family. He should not be recoiling at the sounds of their voices or the feel of their touches. Serena had tried to place a comforting hand on his knee but he jerked away so quickly. Any touch that was not Noctis’s reminded him of the omegas and Ardyn; they touched him too much. Even though it was nothing sexual, their hands were a constant. Ignis had never been overly touchy-feely before but he didn’t hate it. Now the thought made his skin crawl. Even his own mother’s.

Those around him spoke quietly while Noctis held him, kissed him, and reassured him. He was aware of Serena getting up and then returning a few moments later with a tray of food: crackers and some fruit. A glass of water was also delivered. She held the tray so that Noctis could select something for him to eat and thankfully offered it to him instead of insisting he feed it to him. As his mind started to clear and the memories came through, he recalled Ardyn enjoyed feeding him.

Nibbling on the cracker, he looked over to Prompto. “I am glad you are safe.”

Prompto smiled, “All thanks to you, I’m sure. Trust me, it was quite the surprise to walk in here to see your picture.”

“I evoked an old law and promised I would go quietly if they followed it for you. I was afraid they wouldn’t or that Father would be home and say no since Tummelt said you’d have to be accepted blindly.”

There was a chuckle from Sophos. “Counting on your mother’s good heart was wise.”

“It wasn’t quite blind,” Serena explained. “An officer showed up and said we had been requested to house a defector under house arrest. They had pulled Prompto out of the van and nothing about him screamed dangerous. He looked lost and scared and in need of a friend. I couldn’t say no.”

Prompto was blushing and Gladio said, “Yep, that’s Prompto to a tee. Always lost and scared and he needs his friends to bail him out of situations.”

“Hey!” Prompto cried, hitting Gladio hard in the shoulder while the other man laughed. Although the shout caused Ignis to wince, he couldn’t help but laugh a little as well. Once everyone was calm, Prompto looked at him. “Seriously, though, Iggy. Why bargain for me?”

“Because you were a bonus for them. They hadn’t expected the magic to work on you and I worried what that might mean. I wanted you safe.”

“Thanks, Ignis. Really,” Prompto said with a small smile.

That was all the energy Ignis had to talk about what had happened to him and so he sat quietly next to Noctis, nibbling on food, and listening to conversations being held. They stayed where they were until night fell and Ignis finally decided he’d had enough. More apologies as he made his way back to his room dragging Noctis with him.

“What can I do?” Noctis asked as Ignis sat in his desk chair and put his face into his hands.

“I don’t know. I just…I don’t know,” Ignis sighed. He hated this. He felt so useless and weak. Logically, he knew he had been through something traumatic and he needed time to recover, but he wanted to be better now. “I should probably shower.”

“I wasn’t gonna say anything, but…” Noctis said and Ignis couldn’t help but smile. He felt even better when he saw Noctis’s whole body relax. “I’ll be here.”

“You’re not going to offer to help?”

“I sort of get the feeling you got a lot of ‘help’ over the last few days and want to get your autonomy back. I mean, I will if you want me to, but you’ve got to be the one to set your boundaries and make the requests. I don’t want to overstep.”

For a second, Ignis just stared. Then he was on Noctis so quickly one would have sworn he had warped. He kissed his alpha fiercely for several minutes before finally pulling away. Resting his forehead on Noctis’s, he asked, “How are you so wonderful?”

“You,” Noctis said simply. “But your mom and I did talk a lot and she told me some things I should probably expect.”

“Such as?”

“When we said we found you pretty much as just a limp noodle that couldn’t focus on anything, she said it was probably a tactic to keep you dependent on them; that they probably fed, bathed, and dressed you. She said I should try not to feel hurt if you recoiled from my touch and to definitely let you set your boundaries.”

“That’s why you didn’t feed me, you handed it to me.”

“Yeah,” Noctis pulled back and held Ignis’s face in his hands, gently rubbing his thumbs over his cheekbones. “They did a number on you, didn’t they?”

Ignis hummed in acknowledgement and leaned into Noctis’s touch. “The Solheim magic runs through the Keep. It must keep all the omegas compliant to some degree. It was the same as in those ruins, Costlemark I believe it is called. Solheim wanted complete control over their omegas and the MTs they bred; Niflheim has emulated them perfectly there.” He sat for a moment longer, enjoying Noctis’s touch, before he finally stood to go to the bathroom.

When he returned, he saw that Noctis was still sitting on the bed but food and drink were now placed on the bedside table. “Dinner,” Noctis said. It was a potpie, one that Ignis had never been able to perfect, always preferring his mother’s. Comfort food. He was grateful for it and ate as much as he could. Noctis cleared the plates away after they were finished.

Despite having been asleep for so long, Ignis found he was exhausted and ready to go to bed. He curled into his alpha’s arms and held him closely.

“Can we stay here? For a little while?” Ignis asked quietly.

“Of course, whatever you want.”

“I need time to collect myself and to prepare myself for the inevitable hustle and bustle of traveling.”

“It’s okay, Ignis. You don’t have to explain,” Noctis said with a kiss to his head.

“Thank you,” Ignis whispered as he drifted off to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Journey's End

The following morning, they all squeezed around the dining table to discuss what their plans were. Ignis asked his parents if he and Noctis could stay for a little while and of course they were agreeable. Ignis didn’t think they would say no, but he was very aware that his heat was coming and that there would be all sorts of awkwardness dealing with that.

It was Cor who convinced Gladio and Prompto to return home after Noctis said he was done looking for royal arms. He had eight, nine once he got back to Insomnia and gained his father’s; he was good. All he had really wanted was to get more than Regis and he not only did that, but he also found the Founder King’s tomb and glaive. Cor would stay in Gralea; he had contacts he wanted to speak with and he could check on the prince every few days and be a temporary shield on the journey home.

The following day, Gladio, Prompto, and Cor said their goodbyes and went on their way.

Sophos and Serena had taken a few days off of work to deal with everything that had been going on and they spent their final day catching up with Ignis and learning more about the young man who they already saw as a son-in-law. Noctis preened every time he heard them use that phrase, even if Ignis, ever the pragmatist, kept reminding them that they were not married and might not ever be.

It was nice to just relax and just be. Noctis and Ignis had the house to themselves for most of the day and they could be as domestic as they wanted. They never felt safe going anywhere—mindful of how publicized Noctis’s visit had been—so they would stay in, watch television, keep the house clean, and prepare dinner. It was the life that Noctis dreamed of and the one he was very aware he would never get.

There was the occasional excitement that occurred during the domestic days. Cor would stop by to check on how things were or Noctis would feel that little tug on the armiger that said Prompto had pulled out the notebook to write something (it was still the easiest way for them to communicate across continents).

The biggest excitement was when Umbra showed up just after dinner startling everyone, but especially the Scientias. Even Ignis, who had long grown used to the dog popping into and out of the apartment. It had never occurred that magical dogs could go anywhere they wanted.

The dishes had just been cleared and the family was settling in the living room when the black dog came from around the corner of the hall and barked.

“Umbra!” Noctis exclaimed as the dog came over to him, tail wagging. “Has Luna written?”

There was another bark and Noctis pulled their shared notebook from the pouch that Umbra carried. He flipped it to the last used page and laughed. Pasted on the page was a picture of Pryna and Prompto. Pryna had clearly just knocked the blonde down and was now licking his face. Prompto was just laughing. The message said “Pryna and Prompto reunited.” She then made him promise he would visit on his way home. He replied with a quick message, gave Umbra a good scratch behind the ears, and the dog barked and disappeared back down the hallway from whence he came.

Noctis then apologized to the Scientias and said it wasn’t likely to happen again.

Ignis’s heat came and went without much issue. The bond had definitely settled and the full-blown heat only lasted three days this time. A relief to the man whose parents were just down the hall. Fortunately, they were gone most of the day and were none the wiser, but the night cravings would cause Ignis to feel highly embarrassed once he was satiated. Even Noctis had to admit he wasn’t particularly thrilled with the idea of Sophos and Serena hearing them, but there wasn’t much to be done.

They stayed in Gralea for about a month. Not only did it give Ignis a chance to visit with his parents but it also allowed him time recover from his ordeal. It was longer than he would have liked to not tense when his mother gave him a hug or to accept a piece of food that was fed to him. Noctis had always had this tendency to think something was good and then feed some to Ignis from his fork to share the taste. Serena would do the same while cooking or baking.

Even with the slow progress, by the time Ignis and Noctis left, Ignis was comfortable enough to at least get hugs from his parents. It might not have been much, but it was a start. He figured he should probably make an appointment with a therapist once they got home, but being able to talk to Noctis about what he could remember had helped a lot. Bits and pieces would come back and he could see the sense of relief on Noctis when he said he was absolutely certain there had been no sexual abuse. Ardyn would toe the line at times but he was clearly waiting for the bond to be broken before trying anything.

When they left, Serena and Sophos had already solidified their plans to visit Insomnia just after Ignis’s next heat. Cor came to pick them up and finally, the three Lucians were headed back home.

Noctis did keep his promise to stop in Tenebrae to visit with Luna. She was waiting for them at the train station with Umbra and Pryna. So much had changed in the twelve years since they had seen each other last and mostly for the better. Luna insisted they stay the night and led them back to her home. Ignis couldn’t help but feel a little jealous of Luna as all Noctis wanted to do was be with her. He knew it was because the time and distance that had forced them apart but it hurt to see him so enthralled with someone else.

Luna noticed and took some time to sit and talk with Ignis. She had nothing but praise for the man and how much Noctis had grown because of Ignis’s influence. She apologized for taking up all of Noctis’s time while they were in Tenebrae, but it had been so very long. Luna assured him that she had no intentions of stealing Noctis away and Ignis couldn’t help but feel ashamed.

That night, as prince and omega turned in with Noctis talking excitedly about being able to see Luna again, Ignis figured he’d be hearing nothing but the prince’s love for Luna until both were asleep. Instead, he was surprised with a deep and loving kiss and a very passionate night of love making.

“This is the happiness I want,” Noctis said as they drifted to sleep. Ignis wasn’t sure exactly what that meant but he knew he wanted it too.

As oracle, Luna bestowed upon Noctis the Trident of the Oracle; telling him he was more than worthy of the glaive and that she hoped he used it to protect those he loved. With a parting kiss to the cheek each (even Cor, who seemed very unsure of what to make of it) they bid farewell to the oracle and to the land of Tenebrae.

Another train ride and a ferry back to Galdin Quay had the three back in Lucis. Gladio and Prompto met them there and Ignis was proud that he only flinched a little when Prompto pulled him into a hug. The four friends piled back into the Regalia as Cor hopped into his car and together, they drove home.

Seven months after leaving Insomnia to collect his heritage, Crown Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum returned with nine royal arms, more gil than he knew what to do with, and memories to last a lifetime. He was so happy to see his father and Regis gave big welcoming hugs to both Noctis and Ignis. Stupeo followed suit.

The citizens wanted to know about their journey and Noctis’s mate, but that would come in time. For now, he just wanted to get back to his apartment and return to the strange normality that was being a prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the epilogue left! AHHHHH! I can't believe this is coming to an end! Mostly, I can't believe I am actually finishing a story this long :O


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue: Four Years Later

The four years following their adventure were quiet and good. There was a little pushback with what had happened in Niflheim but for the most part, Lucis thought that Noctis had presented himself and their country well. It took a few months for the public to move to on to some new celebrity scandal. Life in the public eye was an interesting place to be. 

Ignis took all the time he needed to recover from his time in the Keep. Therapy helped and having friends ground him did too. He had to work hard to deal with crowds as the constant touching reminded him too much of the omegas’ constant attention. After big events, he would almost always retreat to his study and stay there for several hours before wanting to be around even Noctis.

As Noctis’s twenty-fifth birthday drew closer, he and Ignis spoke more and more about marriage. Even Ignis couldn’t help but start to feel excited as no potential brides were presented. They would talk late into the night about what their wedding would be like (their real wedding, not the nonsense that they would have to go through because of royal obligations, though they spoke of that too).

The day before Noctis’s birthday, he could hardly contain himself. Work was long and arduous and he could barely concentrate on any of his work. He had already planned how he was going to ask Ignis to marry him. The real proposal, the one that Ignis was probably expecting, would come at midnight. As soon as the day switched over and he was legally free to marry who he wanted he was going to ask.

There was going to be a huge party, with all sorts of dignitaries visiting for the occasion. As always, he was expected to give a speech and thank everyone for coming to celebrate with him. During that speech, he was going to pull Ignis up, drop to his knee, and propose for the crowd. Yeah, it was silly, but he wanted to have some surprise for the whole thing.

When his father called him to his office near the end of the day, Noctis figured it was because his work output for the day was pretty dismal. It seemed a little strange to see Regis look so concerned upon entering.

“Hey, Dad, what’s up?”

“Sit, Noctis. Please.”

“O…kay,” he said, sitting across the desk from the King.

There were several long seconds of quiet contemplation that made Noctis start to squirm a little bit. Finally, his father started to say what was on his mind.

“Noctis, I know that tomorrow is your twenty-fifth birthday and that once you turn twenty-five you get a say in who you marry.”

“Yeah, I know. We’ve spent the last several weeks planning how I was going to propose at the party.”

“Yes, well,” Regis frowned.

“Dad…why am I here?” Noctis asked, fear suddenly seizing him.

“A proposal has come through...”

“Dad…”

“It’s been through all the official channels…”

“Dad!”

“The council has approved…”

“DAD!”

He couldn’t believe it. Was his father seriously telling him that in the last hours of his enslavement to tradition he was actually being forced to follow through with it. He was so upset that tears had started to stream down his cheeks.

“Dad, Ignis! What about Ignis! You can’t do this! You have to stop this!”

“You know that I can’t, Noctis.”

“BUT YOU HAVE TO!”

“Noctis, please,” Regis sighed. “I know what this must feel like, but it’s—”

“NO YOU DON’T KNOW! YOU GOT TO MARRY YOUR MATE! YOU CAN’T POSSIBLY KNOW WHAT THIS FEELS LIKE!”

“NOCTIS!” Regis bellowed, causing his son to stop. “I know this is not what you expected or wanted, but it is what it is. It’s been approved and there is nothing to be done.”

“But…Ignis,” Noctis sniffled.

“Will always be your mate,” Regis said kindly. “Now, take a moment to collect yourself. Your fiancé will be here soon.”

He couldn’t believe it. After everything that he and Ignis had been through. After all the planning and dreaming and…and…

More tears, he couldn’t help it. He wanted to see Ignis. Wanted to explain but he knew he would break down the moment he saw him. Hell, he was going to break down the moment his fiancé walked into the room.

There was a knock on the door and Regis looked at his distraught son. Noctis took a few extra minutes to compose himself the best he could before the king nodded to whoever had stepped in the room to announce the fiancé.

Noctis heard the door open and saw his father stand. It was clear that Regis wanted him to stand as well, turn to see this person who was ruining his life, but Noctis refused. He was going to enjoy what few seconds he had left of the freedom he had so long wanted to have with Ignis, even if his love wasn’t there with him.

When he felt a body next to him, he closed his eyes. One more second, that was what he wanted. He felt the body in front of him first standing and then kneeling. He felt a hand grab his. A familiar hand.

He opened his eyes to look at the hands that now encased his and at the same time he heard, “Noctis Lucis Caelum, will you grant me the highest honor in allowing me to be your husband?”

“YES!” Noctis yelled, throwing himself into Ignis’s arms. New tears came but these were tears of happiness.

They held each other and kissed and laughed through the tears. Once Noctis calmed down, he realized that his father had gone to stand with the others that were by the door: Ignis’s parents and uncle, the Amicitias, and Prompto. Even Umbra was there.

“I cannot believe you did that to me!” Noctis cried, hitting Ignis on the shoulder. He then turned to Regis, “And you too!”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Ignis said, rubbing away the tears on Noctis’s cheeks. “I knew this would be hard on you and it hurt to hear your yells and cries, but it seemed fitting for us. We are an odd couple and have never truly fit the stereotypes of our stations and dynamics. I wanted to honor that.”

“You just wanted to give me a heart attack,” Noctis laughed. “One big one for all the little ones I give you.”

Ignis chuckled, “Well, side benefit.”

They were officially engaged, even in the eyes of the council. When Regis said that all the official channels had been traveled he meant it. Ignis jumped through every hoop the high council threw at him and he made it through flawlessly. The high council was actually pleased, they had grown to like and respect Ignis over the years and thought even more of him when he had asked to officially become Noctis’s fiancé before his twenty-fifth birthday.

Their little group had a celebration for their engagement and made it the official celebration for Noctis’s twenty-fifth birthday as well once midnight came and went. These were happy times and the best people they could be surrounded by. Truly, only Luna was missing.

Noctis still surprised Ignis the following evening with the proposal, wording modified just a little to account for Ignis’s stunt. It was Noctis that presented the engagement ring, a tradition as old as the family: the royal must be the one to present the ring. The world rejoiced.

Ignis would always feel a little bad about those few minutes of Noctis’s misery and Noctis would ride that guilt train for years when Ignis started to be obstinate about something.

At least it was a great story for the grandkids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're done! We've made it!
> 
> Honestly, I can't believe it. I've never stuck with a story so long. I always get so far and then can't decide how I want to continue. It will either stop completely or I'll have too many potential scenarios that I can't decide. Somehow I managed here. (the potential scenarios in this case were how to meet up with Ignis's parents)
> 
> So, thank you everyone who stuck through this with me. Hope to see you in the next one <3


End file.
